


Zrywanie szwów

by tehanu



Series: Awantury i trupy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Absolutely no dubcon, Also murders, BAMF John, Clearly and explicitly consensual rough sex, Discussions of abuse, Explicit Consent, John Watson admits when he's wrong, John Watson's magical wang doesn't solve problems but talking does, M/M, Safer Sex, Sherlock Holmes doesn't need saving, Stalking, Translation, Working through issues like adults
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
Kiedy się jest z Sherlockiem Holmesem, myślał sobie John, to sztuka polega na tym, żeby zawsze pamiętać, że on tak naprawdę człowieka <i>nie</i> zamorduje i <i>nie</i> ubierze się w jego skórę.<br/>
— Widzę, czemu ktoś miałby chcieć to zrobić — mówił do niego właśnie cicho Sherlock znad obdartego ze skóry ciała, ku niemałemu przerażeniu wszystkich policjantów w zasięgu słuchu. — Często mnie zaskakuje, jak trudno zajrzeć ci do głowy. Zrobienie tego w sensie bardziej dosłownym mogłoby być katartycznym przeżyciem.<br/>
John prychnął.<br/>
— Z twoimi loczkami? Nasz morderca nawet tego biedaka porządnie nie wyczyścił, tylko naciągnął go na siebie razem z krwią i ze wszystkim. Tygodniami wyskubywałbyś mnie sobie potem z włosów.<br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/gifts).
  * A translation of [Torn Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/910658) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



> Od tłumaczki: przerwa. Ale dokończę to, zanim wrzucę cokolwiek innego. Smacznego.

 

Od Autorki:

Z przyjemnością przeczytacie pewnie, że wzięłam Wasze prośby pod uwagę i w tym sequelu będzie Victor. Nie ma za co. :D

* * *

Kiedy się jest z Sherlockiem Holmesem, myślał sobie John, to sztuka polega na tym, żeby zawsze pamiętać, że on tak naprawdę człowieka _nie_ zamorduje i _nie_ ubierze się w jego skórę.

— Widzę, czemu ktoś miałby chcieć to zrobić — mówił do niego właśnie cicho Sherlock znad obdartego ze skóry ciała, ku niemałemu przerażeniu wszystkich policjantów w zasięgu słuchu. — Często mnie zaskakuje, jak trudno zajrzeć ci do głowy. Zrobienie tego w sensie bardziej dosłownym mogłoby być katartycznym przeżyciem.

Przykucnęli w jakiejś opuszczonej piwnicy nad najświeższą ofiarą. W suchym powietrzu odsłonięte mięśnie trupa robiły się sztywne i półprzejrzyste. Scotland Yard spodziewał się znaleźć resztę zamordowanego mężczyzny w pobliżu, a jeśli wierzyć przerażonym świadkom, którzy wcześniej widzieli, jak zabójca snuje się w niej po okolicy, to także jak najbardziej w jednym kawałku. Żeby coś takiego…

John prychnął.

— Z twoimi loczkami? Nasz morderca nawet tego biedaka porządnie nie wyczyścił, tylko naciągnął go na siebie razem z krwią i ze wszystkim. Tygodniami wyskubywałbyś mnie sobie potem z włosów.

— No dobra, przyznasz chyba, że zabrałbym się za to _trochę_ bardziej inteligentnie. — Sherlock przez chwilę oglądał obnażone opuszki palców ofiary, ale potem przerwał, szczerząc się w uśmiechu. — Naturalnie gdybym zrobił to dokładnie tak jak on — dodał, drocząc się — już zawsze miałbym przy sobie jakąś część ciebie. We włosach.

John się roześmiał.

— Aleś ty romantyczny. Potrzymaj mi jego rękę, dobrze?

Wszyscy trzymali się od nich na bezpieczną odległość.

Niedługo znowu zapomną (ludzie zwykle zapominali; to pewnie przez te swetry), ale przez tych kilka tygodni, od kiedy John na oczach Sally Donovan z nielegalnej broni przestrzelił seryjnej zabójczyni oko, całe te cokolwiek mało entuzjastyczne wysiłki, jakie poczynił Sherlock, żeby załagodzić stosunki z nią (a prawdę mówiąc także z resztą londyńskiej policji), poszły na marne. John starał się nie czuć się winny, ponieważ zastrzelił ją, ratując Sherlockowi życie, jednak oznaczało to, że jego wizerunek tego mniej niebezpiecznego, a bardziej zdrowego psychicznie z nich dwóch był w tej chwili trochę nadszarpnięty.

Oczywiście przypuszczalnie w niczym go nie poprawiał, śmiejąc się z tego, że jego chłopak miałby go obedrzeć ze skóry.

Plus był taki, że wyobrażając sobie, jak Sherlock przeistacza się w seryjnego zabójcę, a John zostaje jego uzbrojonym w broń palną pomocnikiem, prawie wszyscy schodzili im z drogi i zachowywali się wyjątkowo uprzejmie. Nikt nie chciał być na tyle interesujący ani irytujący, żeby zostać pierwszą ofiarą, kiedy wszystko pójdzie się huśtać. Ale naprawdę niepotrzebne się martwili; jasne było, że o ile żadne z policjantów jakoś wyjątkowo się nie wyłamie, to w razie jeśli im odbije, na pierwszy ogień pójdzie Anderson.

— No i? — zapytał Greg, nie mogąc już dłużej zachować milczenia. — Masz coś?

Sherlock odciągnął dzwonko mięśnia z ramienia ciała, oglądając miejsce, w którym nóż wszedł trochę za głęboko. Zmrużył oczy i nagle wziął płytki wdech, a John podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego.

— Nuda — oświadczył Sherlock, wstał gwałtownie i z odrazą zdjął rękawiczki.

John wlepił w niego wzrok.

— Co? — wypalił, rozdarty między irytacją i niedowierzaniem.

— Co? — powtórzył jak echo Greg, wyraźnie decydując się na irytację.

— Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym się powtarzał — westchnął Sherlock, wrzucając rękawiczki do kosza i nakładając własne, skórkowe, które przecież chyba nie mogły służyć do ochrony przed zimnem. No ale za to wyglądały szykownie, pomyślał John, i to była zapewne ich jedyna funkcja. Tymczasem Sherlock unosił właśnie i przechylał głowę pod akurat takim kątem, żeby całym sobą wyrazić piękne, ale zniechęcone znużenie. Zwykle John myślał, że to zabawne, przyznałby też, trochę wbrew sobie, że atrakcyjne. Ale – poważnie? Przy _tym_ morderstwie?

— Nuda? — wydukał. — Zabójca obdarł faceta ze skóry, naciągnął sobie jego twarz i _poszedł do zasranego tesco po chipsy_. Przecież to musi być _co najmniej_ ósemka.

— Nuda! — Sherlock postawił kołnierz płaszcza. — Widzieliście te ślady po cięciach? Metodę obezwładnienia ofiary? — Coraz bardziej poruszony, patrzył to na Johna, to na Grega. — Na litość boską, popatrzcie na sznur!

Greg popatrzył zamiast tego na Johna, ale ten w odpowiedzi wzruszył tylko bezradnie ramionami.

Sherlock zapatrzył się na nich, wyrzucił ręce wysoko do góry i wydał jakiś odgłos frustracji.

— To ta sama sprawa co wcześniej, po prostu Sally nie potrafi nawet porządnie posprzątać!

— Ej! — krzyknęła Sally z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. — Ja cię słyszę!

— Zostawiłaś kawałek — warknął Sherlock, pokazując jej trupa — o, tutaj. Ja nie będę po tobie sprzątać!

— Żadna niespodzianka, we własnym mieszkaniu też nie sprzątasz — odparowała Sally. — Co u diabła zrobiłam tym razem, żeby cię rozczarować, Świrze?

— Masz w trybach tego waszego bezużytecznego systemu sprawiedliwości dwanaścioro nieposkładanych kretynów, którzy odbywali staż u mordercy, póki ich program nie został rozwiązany — odwarknął Sherlock, ciaśniej otulił się płaszczem i z rozmachem otworzył drzwi na oścież. John pozbierał się na nogi, żeby pobiec za nim. — Ale jakimś cudem nie udało ci się przesłuchać ich na tyle gruntownie, żeby wiedzieć, czy złapaliście ich _wszystkich_.

Sally wysunęła do przodu podbródek i zatrzasnęła drzwi, zanim Sherlock zdążył wyjść.

— Może by mi się udało, gdyby twój _chłopak_ nie zastrzelił jedynej osoby, która wszystko wiedziała — powiedziała oskarżycielsko, patrząc na Johna ze złością.

— A mnie dalej nie jest przykro — powiedział wesoło John. Sally spojrzała na niego przez zmrużone powieki, ale nie powiedziała już nic więcej.

— Tak czy inaczej — powiedział pojednawczo Greg, podnosząc ręce, jakby miał do czynienia ze stadem wściekłych psów — nic nam nie przyjdzie z informacji, że to kolejny uczeń. Pomożesz nam, jeśli podasz jakieś szczegóły, które nas naprowadzą na to, _gdzie_ on jest. Sherlock? Zrób na nas wrażenie. Popisz się, pokaż, jaki jesteś genialny, i powiedz, gdzie się schował.

Sherlock posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie, które jasno mówiło, że Sherlock nie pozwoli sobą manipulować, a tak szczerze, to jest zdegustowany tym, jak słabo Greg się stara. John znał ból Grega; w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin oberwał tym spojrzeniem dwa razy. Zdaje się, że przymilne nakłanianie współlokatora, żeby jednak zjadł kolację, było zachowaniem despotycznym, apodyktycznym i Nie Do Przyjęcia.

— Coś mi się zdaje, że jak mówisz „nuda”, to to znaczy, że nie znasz odpowiedzi — wypaliła Sally i John mógłby przysiąc, że widzi, jak Sherlock się jeży. Wyglądało na to, że jednak _da_ sobą dzisiaj pomanipulować.

— Żadnej soli. Żadnej chemii — zasyczał, podchodząc długim krokiem z powrotem do ciała i machając w jego stronę zamaszystym gestem. — Zabójca nie wykorzystał nawet mózgu ofiary do zahamowania gnicia jej skóry. W ogóle nie próbował jej zakonserwować. — Pokazał gestem całe pomieszczenie naraz; było puste, obszerne i zupełnie pozbawione sąsiadów. — Miejsce dało mu po temu doskonałą okazję; to znaczy, że nie zamierzał skóry zatrzymać. Zanim skończył te swoje dziecinne zakupy, zaczęła śmierdzieć, a on był cały we krwi i strzępkach ciała. Chciał się jej pozbyć i się umyć.

— To nie takie łatwe — sprzeciwił się Greg. — Od czasu twojego wybryku ze świnią i późniejszej jazdy metrem nikt nie widział, żeby ktoś chodził po mieście ubabrany krwią. Ktoś by zadzwonił.

— Przez cały tydzień dostawaliśmy potem telefony, że chlapałeś po całym pociągu — zgodziła się z nim Sally.

Sherlock nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

— Chciał się umyć i wyrzucić skórę gdzieś z dala od ludzkich oczu. Gdzie? Nie mógł iść do publicznej toalety, nie mógł być pewny, że nie ściągnie na siebie uwagi, gdyby chciał się włamać na zaplecze jakiegoś sklepu, żeby tam skorzystać z łazienki, zresztą najchętniej wziąłby prawdziwy prysznic, żeby zupełnie pozbyć się z włosów… — zerknął na Johna i uśmiechnął się kpiąco — pamiątek. Do tesco poszedł, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, ale teraz zbliżała się policja, a on chciał mieć swobodę ruchów. — Obrócił się i popatrzył na nich z triumfem w oczach.

Potem mina mu zrzedła.

— Poważnie? — zapytał niedowierzaniem, widząc ich twarze, zapewne nie wyrażające niczego. — Dobry boże, nic dziwnego, że krzyżówka w gazecie jest dla was wyzwaniem. Dziwię się, że nie potrzebujecie wszyscy mojej pomocy i przy skorzystaniu z ubikacji. Poważnie? Nie przychodzi wam na myśl żadne miejsce w pobliżu, które ma prysznic, takie, żeby zabójca by o nim wiedział i mógł na ten prysznic liczyć.

Sally i Greg oboje ponownie popatrzyli na Johna, co jeszcze nigdy im nie pomogło, ale oni dalej zakładali, że potrafi czytać Sherlockowi w myślach. Pewnie dlatego, że na ogół Sherlock oczekiwał po nim tego samego. John tylko jeszcze raz pokręcił głową.

— Jedno takie miejsce jest _tuż obok tego budynku_ — podpowiedział im Sherlock. Wyglądał, jakby był gotowy ich udusić.

— Czekaj no. — Nie rozplatając skrzyżowanych na piersi ramion, Greg wyciągnął dłoń, żeby mu przerwać. — Przecież chyba nie próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że facet wszedł sobie do motelu obok i wynajął pokój. Nawet gdyby to zrobił, zanim całego zalała go krew, ktoś by gdzieś zauważył, jak z niego kapie. To dość ruchliwa okolica.

O ile to możliwe, Sherlock zrobił minę jeszcze bardziej zdegustowaną niż wcześniej.

— Żeby skorzystać z prysznica, Lestrade, nie trzeba wchodzić od frontu. Trzeba tylko zawczasu przygotować sobie okno od tyłu, wykręcając śruby, którymi przymocowane są kraty, po dotarciu na miejsce je do końca wyszarpnąć i się włamać. Nawet nie _zauważyłeś_ tych drobin cementu, które strzepnął z kurtki na ciało? Oczywiście że nie. I oczywiście najbardziej wymowny szczegół: zostawił _rachunek_ — dodał drwiąco, wyciągając ze stojącego w kącie kosza na śmieci skrawek papieru.

— Zaraz — spróbowała mu przerwać Sally — czyli…

— Przeszukajcie pojemniki na śmieci i sprawdźcie tylne okna w motelu z tego rachunku, znajdźcie skórę , w której zostawił DNA, i go złapcie. Jeżeli to zawiedzie, spróbujcie jeszcze raz przesłuchać świadków. Do żadnej z tych rzeczy nie potrzebujecie mnie. — Z szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi, zrobił unik, kiedy doskoczyła do niego wściekła Sally, i wyszedł, unosząc się gniewem.

— Miło was było widzieć — zawołał John przez ramię do Grega i Sally, wybiegając za nim.

 

***

 

— To — powiedział mu później w taksówce John — było niesamowite.

— Było _nudne_ — poprawił go z rozdrażnieniem Sherlock. — Mam _serdecznie_ dosyć tej całej idiotycznej szkółki. Działa mi na nerwy to, jak Scotland Yard krzywo na ciebie patrzy, od kiedy załatwiliśmy nauczycielkę. A to z rachunkiem to nie było _oszukiwanie_ , to była _obserwacja_ ; powinieneś tego kiedyś spróbować.

Zaskoczony, John podniósł wzrok. Sherlock siedział skulony w przeciwległym kącie tylnej części samochodu, wyglądając wilkiem przez okno, nie chcąc nawet na niego spojrzeć.

— Co? Oczywiście że to nie było oszukiwanie. A o mnie się nie martw, Sherlock, to nie jest nic wielkiego. W końcu o tym zapomną. — Uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Zawsze zapominają.

Sherlock obrócił się trochę i uniósł brew.

— John, pierwszy raz zostali aż tak mocno postawieni przed tym, jaki jesteś niebezpieczny. Nawet przy tych sponiewieranych, przeciekających durszlakach, które im służą za pamięć, zapamiętają. Postaraj się nie robić z siebie większego głupka, niż już jesteś.

— Ale masz humorek — zauważył z całkowitym spokojem John, kiedy podjeżdżali pod 221 b. — To i tak nie jest szczególnie ważne, prawda? Myślę, że sobie poradzę z tym, że ktoś patrzy na mnie krzywo.

Sherlock sam zrobił krzywą minę, wysiadł i ruszył po schodach, tupiąc w każdy stopień.

— Wyraźnie _nie_ myślisz, więc lepiej nie udawaj — poradził mu.

John popatrzył na niego drwiąco i poszedł za nim.

— Ty wariacie, najpierw mówisz mi, jak nie cierpisz tego, że policja źle o mnie myśli, a ledwo skończysz, już zaczynasz obrzucać mnie wyzwiskami. Co, zaraz znowu mi powiesz, że jestem najpiękniejszy, a potem każesz mi zakryć twarz workiem?

Sherlock okręcił się na pięcie w drzwiach, żeby popatrzeć na niego wilkiem.

— John, nie chodzi mi tylko o to, że ludzie „źle o tobie myślą”. Jeśli poświęcisz chwilę na skupienie swojej zanikającej uwagi i sięgniesz myślą choć trochę w przyszłość, to może zrozumiesz, co takie złe zdanie o tobie znaczy, kiedy na nie spojrzeć z trochę szerszej perspektywy.

— Nie zostanę w tym roku zaproszony na przyjęcie gwiazdkowe w Scotland Yardzie? — podsunął John, nieporuszony. — Nie zobaczę, jak Anderson dostaje po pysku, kiedy się upije, i zaczyna to wykorzystywać jako wymówkę, żeby pchać ręce, gdzie nie trzeba, ale naprawdę nie powiedziałbym, żeby to było wielkie poświęcenie.

—  _Znaczy_ — wydusił z siebie przez zaciśnięte zęby Sherlock, otwierając drzwi do ich domu — że sezon polowań na ciebie należy uznać za otwarty. Że podczas gdy do tej pory byłeś nieszczęsnym, dobrym panem doktorem, którego ciągałem za sobą za każdym razem, kiedy robiłem coś nierozsądnego, teraz będziesz wspólnikiem.

— Waham się, czy ci to mówić, bo jestem pewny, że sam byś na to wpadł — powiedział mu łagodnie John — ale jesteśmy partnerami. Założyliśmy firmę i w ogóle. A jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie wiedział na pewno, czy się pieprzymy, czy nie, to po ostatniej skardze na zakłócanie ciszy nocnej nie może mieć żadnych wątpliwości.

Przez moment Sherlock miał taką minę, jakby jego uwagę zaprzątnęły wspomnienia, ale humor szybko mu się popsuł.

— I znowu zupełnie nie rozumiesz, o co chodzi, John. Pamiętasz może, jak często jestem oskarżany o morderstwo, porwanie, oszukiwanie w pracy detektywistycznej? — Zrobił niejasny gest ręką. — Moriarty? Ta różowa sprawa? To kółko morderców, które właśnie zgarnęliśmy? Nic ci tu nie wygląda znajomo?

John popatrzył na niego znacząco.

— Dotąd byłeś czysty, byłeś jednym z tych „normalnych” ludzi, których nabrałem. Kimś godnym pożałowania i głupim, ale niewinnym. —Sherlock oparł się ciężko o drzwi. Wyglądał na gotowego wyrwać je z zawiasów. — A teraz jesteś niebezpieczny, John. Uznają cię za winnego razem ze mną.

John się zamyślił. Brzmiało to prawdopodobnie. Właściwie nawet bardzo; fakt, że grad oskarżeń, jakimi obrzucano Sherlocka, nigdy nie dotyczył i jego, był absurdalny, a jak się tak zastanowił, także cokolwiek obraźliwy. Wszyscy po prostu zakładali, że to chyba jasne, że John nie jest w nic wtajemniczony.

— No dobra. Czyli częściej będzie się zdarzało, że nie będzie komu wpłacić za nas kaucji — przyznał.

Sherlock znów popatrzył na niego ze złością, zrobił w tył zwrot i wszedł dumnie do środka.

— Słuchaj, Sherlock. — John poszedł za nim, pamiętając, żeby zamknąć drzwi i odwiesić kurtkę; płaszcz Sherlocka wisiał już byle jak na oparciu fotela Johna. — To mi naprawdę nie przeszkadza. Hej — złapał Sherlocka za łokieć — wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powtórzył ze sceptyczną miną Sherlock — jasne. Oczywiście. Bycie podejrzanym o morderstwo jeszcze nigdy nie doprowadziło do przerażająco katastrofalnych skutków. Jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem twojej słonecznej natury, John, jak u Polyanny, i twojej zdolności do ignorowania twojej własnej hipokryzji. Jest naprawdę niezwykła.

— Zaraz, co? — John przestał się hamować. — W którym miejscu jestem hipokrytą?

— „Musimy bardziej uważać” — powiedział Sherlock, przedrzeźniając go, a Johnowi zaschło w ustach. — „Prasa zmieni front, Sherlock, zawsze to robi, i zwróci się przeciwko tobie.”

— Zaraz, zaraz, to nie to samo…

— I nie zapominaj, że zaraz potem — ciągnął Sherlock — popatrzyłeś na mnie, wiesz jak, tak jakbym cię rozczarował, nie rozumiejąc twoich _uczuć_ , nie rozumiejąc, że może cię martwić albo złościć coś, co wpływa tylko _na mnie_.

— Ach.

Sherlock odmaszerował głośno kawałek dalej, odwrócił się i zaczął chodzić tam i z powrotem.

— Nie zachowuj się, jakbym histeryzował. Nie wysysam niczego z palca, mam uzasadnione i zupełnie racjonalne obawy. — Zatrzymał się ze złością i z głośnym trzaskiem zrzucił na podłogę cały ten bajzel, który zostawił rano na swoim fotelu, po czym rzucił się na niego całym ciężarem.

Oczywiście ponieważ Sherlock to Sherlock, fotel nie przewrócił się do tyłu, jak by to zrobił, gdyby go tak potraktował John.

Sherlock jeszcze nie skończył.

— Nie traktuj mnie _protekcjonalnie_. Nie mów mi, że wszystko będzie _dobrze_ — wywarczał, gwałtownie wyciągając z futerału skrzypce. Domyślając się, co będzie dalej, John zrobił krzywą minę, jakby coś go zabolało. — Jestem _genialny_. Jestem _wyjątkowy_. Jak mówię, że to się źle skończy, to to znaczy, że _to się źle skończy_. — Z tymi słowami Sherlock przyłożył smyczek do strun i zaczął piłować, wydając taki odgłos, jakby to jakiś kot się wydzierał. Głośno.

John zapadł się w fotel, ignorując jazgot, i z sapnięciem wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

— Masz rację — westchnął.

Sherlock znieruchomiał.

— Powinienem to brać bardziej poważnie — przyznał John. — Pewnie jeszcze się to na mnie zemści.

— Wciąż nie brzmi to tak, jakbyś się jakoś szczególnie _przejmował_ — zauważył lodowato Sherlock, dalej na niego nie patrząc.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Bo nie bardzo się przejmuję — powiedział. — Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, Sherlock, każdy z nas z radością dałby się zamęczyć, żeby ochronić tego drugiego. Co przede wszystkim się teraz zmieni? Mam to szczęście, że teraz nie pójdzie ci to tak łatwo. Będę w tym samym szambie co ty.

Usłyszawszy to, Sherlock zrobił jeszcze _mniej_ zadowoloną minę, ale przestał torturować skrzypce (dzięki bogu) i zamiast tego zakopał się w komputerze. John przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby Sherlock był zainteresowany dalszą rozmową.

John zrobił wydech i wstał; kiedy wyciągnięto ich do obejrzenia ciała, kłócił się właśnie z Sherlockiem, żeby coś zjedli, i teraz umierał z głodu. Jeśli skończyli się już kłócić, to może mógłby pomyszkować w kuchni i znaleźć coś, co by się jako tako nadawało do jedzenia dla ludzi. Pokręcił się przy kredensie, po czym otworzył lodówkę i wyciągnął z niej coś, co wyglądało jak kawałek boczku.

— To coś — zawołał, oglądając kawałek — to jest z człowieka, czy ze zwierzęcia?

— Ze zwierzęcia — odpowiedział z roztargnieniem Sherlock, przewijając stronę, zapewne ze swoją pocztą. — Ze świni. — John pokiwał głową i wyciągnął mięso. Czyli kolacja. Szczęście chyba mu sprzyjało; w lodówce rzadko można było znaleźć coś, co nie było żadnym eksperymentem.

Zamarł.

— Jadalne czy niejadalne? — zapytał po chwili nieufnie.

— Zdecydowanie jadalne — powiedział mu Sherlock. Potem zrobił taką minę, jakby nad czymś myślał. — Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że zostanie najpierw poddane obróbce cieplnej. Gruntownej.

No cóż.

To mogło znaczyć kilka różnych rzeczy. Mogło znaczyć, że to najzupełniej dobry boczek, który byłby pyszny z jajkiem, grzanką albo z jednym i drugim. Oczywiście mogło też znaczyć, że Sherlock naszprycował mięso jakimiś groźnymi, ale podatnymi na temperaturę bakteriami. Albo może Sherlock w ogóle nic z nim nie zrobił, za to znalazł je gdzieś na jezdni. Było całkiem sporo możliwości, które naprawdę powinny sprawić, że John wykreśli je ze swojego menu.

I właściwie nie było jak tego stwierdzić.

— Sherlock, proszę cię, nie zmuszaj mnie do gry w dwadzieścia pytań na temat mojego zdrowia żywieniowego — powiedział błagalnie. — Czy gdybym znał całą przeszłość tego kawałka mięsa, to chciałbym go zjeść?

— Wątpię. — Sherlock podniósł na chwilę wzrok znad ekranu laptopa i zaraz znowu go spuścił. — Mało kto by chciał, jak wziąć pod uwagę realia współczesnej hodowli przemysłowej i różne wpadki i wypadki, do jakich dochodzi w supermarketach. Nie przejmowałeś się, że nie znasz przeszłości swojego jedzenia, kiedy robiłeś wczoraj schabowe, więc nie rozumiem, czemu teraz miałoby cię to obchodzić.

John nagle zaczął się poważnie martwić wczorajszymi schabowymi.

— Słuchaj — powiedział stanowczo — wiesz, jakie pytanie próbuję ci zadać. Po prostu na nie odpowiedz.

Sherlock raz jeszcze podniósł głowę i tym razem się uśmiechnął. Właściwie powinno to być denerwujące; John dał sobie w myślach kopniaka, kiedy zamiast tego się wzruszył.

— Nie, nic nie zrobiłem z boczkiem, nie licząc tego, że wyjąłem go z opakowania i przełożyłem do pojemnika — powiedział Sherlock i wrócił do pracy.

— Dzięki bogu. — John zamknął lodówkę.

— Czekaj. — Sherlock poderwał głowę. — Niebieski pojemnik, czy biały?

— Uch. Co?

— A, biały. — Sherlock znów patrzył w ekran. — Więc – tak, to się nadaje do jedzenia.

John z niepokojem spojrzał na boczek i jednak go schował.

— Właściwie to chyba zamówię dzisiaj coś z knajpy — powiedział.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział.

— Sherlock? — John zerknął w jego stronę; Sherlock patrzył na coś w komputerze przez rzęsy, szybko przebiegając wzrokiem po tekście. Może był trochę blady, ale z drugiej strony mógł to być po prostu odblask ekranu. — Co się dzieje?

Sherlock zatrzasnął laptopa i poderwał głowę.

— Nic.

John wlepił w niego wzrok, osłupiały od skali i bezczelności tego kłamstwa, a Sherlock miał choć tyle przyzwoitości, że zaczął się wiercić, zawstydzony.

— Wiem, Sherlock, że nie jestem taki bystry jak ty, ale i nie jestem _zupełnym_ idiotą, wiesz. O co chodziło?

Sherlock z pogardą wywinął górną wargę i popatrzył z powrotem na zamkniętego laptopa, zanim napotkał wzrok Johna.

— Nie o nic — przyznał — ale o nic nowego. Zaczęło się nawet ciekawie, ale teraz dochodzę do wniosku, że to od początku było coś miernego.

— Jasne — powiedział bez przekonania John. — No, co by to nie była za mierna rzecz, czy to znaczy, że mamy sprawę?

— Absolutnie nie. — Sherlock wydął usta i zmierzył komputer wściekłym spojrzeniem.

— To zamówię coś do jedzenia, bo kończy mi się już dzisiaj cierpliwość, ty skaziłeś lodówkę, ja mam zamiar _coś_ zjeść i nie będzie to to, co zostawiłeś w szufladzie na warzywa, co by to nie było.

Wargi Sherlocka ułożyły się w coś przypominającego uśmiech, a John przewrócił oczami.

— Och — zamruczał Sherlock jak kot, odchylając się na oparcie fotela — nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu.

— Mam zamiar zjeść _coś do jedzenia_ — doprecyzował mężnie John. Sherlock westchnął z przesadą.

— Och, nuda — uznał. — No ale skoro musisz.

— W ten sposób będę miał później energię, żeby zjeść coś innego — poinformował go jeszcze John. Sherlock parsknął. — Na przykład twojego…

— Za grosz subtelności — warknął Sherlock i popchnął go na kanapę.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dwa czy trzy tygodnie później, po jednym otruciu, jednym napadzie rabunkowym, który skończył się zabójstwem, i trzech porwaniach (za każdym razem porywano tę samą ofiarę; facet był _bardzo_ bogaty i chyba nie chciał zmieniać swojego swobodnego, nie przewidującego żadnej ochrony stylu życia) Sherlockowi i Johnowi wreszcie udało się zjeść pełny posiłek i pójść do łózka tak, żeby nie przeszkodził im w tym żaden gorączkowy telefon, nie przemokli w nocy na marznącym deszczu i nie zaliczyli karczemnej awantury między sobą.

John obudził się wypoczęty po raz pierwszy od zbyt dawna, mrugając półprzytomnie w lejącym się z przedpołudniowego nieba słońcu. Zdumiewające, jak można się wyspać, kiedy człowiekowi jest ciepło, sucho i, co ważne, nie kusi go, żeby zamordować człowieka, obok którego śpi.

Sherlock zachowywał się przez ostatni miesiąc jak najgorszy dzikus. Udało mu się wkurzyć praktycznie każdego, kto był zaangażowany w dowolny aspekt każdego z tych dochodzeń, i to nawet bardziej niż zwykle. Kiedy sam nie był gotowy go udusić, John czuł niechętny podziw; każdy, kto potrafił tak rozwścieczyć cały związany z miejscem zbrodni personel, żeby doprowadzić go do bezradności, a potem wydostać się stamtąd bez choćby jednego formalnego zarzutu o nękanie, robił _coś_ , jak należy. Niewiele, oczywiście, ale zawsze coś.

Gdyby policjanci dalej się ich tak panicznie nie bali, któryś z nich już dawno by się z Sherlockiem pobił. Kurde, gdyby John nie sypiał z Sherlockiem, może sam by się z nim pobił. Próbował podchodzić do problemu ze zrozumieniem, ale nie trzeba było być detektywem geniuszem, żeby zauważyć, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Kiedy Sherlock ni stąd ni zowąd robił się okrutny i złośliwy, zmieniało się całe jego zachowanie: trzymał się bardziej niż zwykle na dystans, płoszył się jak narowisty koń, kiedy John podchodził bliżej, ze wszystkiego, co John do niego powiedział, robił obelgę i wydawał się… nerwowy. Nieufny. Jakby John mu zagrażał.

Ale nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Udawał, że wszystko jest dobrze, a potem przeobrażał się w najgorszą wersję siebie i to było _wyczerpujące_. Żeby podać świeży przykład, niektóre sposoby Sherlocka na mówienie, że John jest rozwiązły, John uważał za czarujące; było to przedłużenie tego, jak przekomarzali się przez prawie cały ten czas, jaki spędzali razem. Kiedy robił to z zazdrością, z sykiem, w koszmarnej wściekłości i dlatego, że John powiedział jakiejś policjantce komplement – _jeden_ komplement, związany z jej _pracą_ – to to już nie było zabawne.

Pokłócili się wtedy nieziemsko. Ale wczoraj wieczorem…

No cóż.

John się przeciągnął; bolały go mięśnie i wciąż był wysmarowany od kolan do piersi olejkiem.

Wczorajszy wieczór upłynął im _wyjątkowo przyjemnie_.

Zakrawało to na jakiś cud, ale Sherlock był dalej w łóżku; zwykle o tej porze już nie spał i dawno gdzieś coś psuł albo rozmontowywał. W 221 b Johna budził zwykle nie budzik i nie słońce, tylko krzyki Sherlocka, żeby _natychmiast_ zszedł na dół. Ostatnio chodziło o to, żeby pomógł mu wyłapać mięsożerne żuki, które mu się rozsypały.

Och, ten poranek zapadł Johnowi w pamięć.

— Hej — szepnął, wtulając nos we włosy Sherlocka i przywierając do niego na próbę ciałem. — Śpisz?

Sherlock wydał jakiś śpiący odgłos i też na niego naparł, ale nie otworzył oczu. John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i przytknął usta do jego ucha, opuszkami palców muskając krzywizny jego żeber, bok, biodro.

Sherlock westchnął cicho i obrócił się, dając mu lepszy dostęp. John się uśmiechnął.

— Ty oszuście — powiedział mu czule do ucha. — Nie udawaj, że jeszcze śpisz. Nigdy nie budzisz się później niż ja.

Sherlock prychnął i obrócił głowę, patrząc na niego przez szparki mocno zmrużonych powiek, a John zsunął mu rękę na brzuch i zapuścił się trochę, tylko trochę w kręcone włosy poniżej. Sherlock jęknął i nadstawił się leniwie, wyginając ciało w łuk.

— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie rzadko się lenię — zgodził się, odchylając głowę do tyłu i opierając ją w zagłębieniu Johnowej szyi.

Oszołomiony, John odsunął się odrobinę i wlepił w niego wzrok.

— To jest najbardziej niedorzeczne kłamstwo, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszałem z twoich ust — powiedział mu w zdumieniu. — Lepsze niż to, kiedy powiedziałeś Gregowi, że nie otrułeś złotych rybek ofiary, one tylko śpią. Pamiętasz, czemu jesteśmy u mnie w łóżku, a nie u ciebie? Hmm? — Przeciągnął powoli paznokciami po biodrze Sherlocka i został nagrodzony zdyszanym westchnieniem.

— Trudno twierdzić, że wejście do górnej sypialni to… — tu Sherlock zrobił gwałtowny wdech, kiedy dłoń Johna zahaczyła lekko o jego szybko wypełniającego się krwią fiuta — dowód lenistwa, John. Cały ciąg schodów więcej, doprawdy herkulesowy wysiłek.

— Jesteśmy u mnie w łóżku, ponieważ wczoraj pomyślałeś, że to genialny pomysł, żebyś cały dzień nie wychodził ze swojego — przypomniał mu John, zamykając na nim dłoń — ale oczywiście nie chciałeś zrezygnować z tych eksperymentów na żabach w płynie. Jesteśmy u mnie w łóżku, bo rozlałeś płazy w galarecie i kwas solny na swoją kosztowną pościel z egipskiej bawełny i zostawiłeś ją tak przez całe popołudnie, bo mnie nie było w domu, więc nie miał kto po tobie posprzątać.

Sherlock dyszał ciężko, pchając się Johnowi w dłoń. Przez chwilę poruszał bezgłośnie ustami.

— Pima — wydyszał w końcu.

— Hmm?

— Z bawełny pima. Włókno bawełny egipskiej jest… och… o wiele gorszej jakości, chociaż jestem pewny, że przy twoich perkalach z domieszką poliestru i egipska, i pima… — John przerwał mu, lekko wgryzając mu się w ramię, i zniewagi pod adresem Johnowej pościeli przeszły w niskie kocie mruczenie.

— Nie, nie. — John musnął mu kciukiem żołądź, aż Sherlock cały się szarpnął. — Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Słuchanie, jak obrażasz moją pościel i wpadasz w uniesienie na temat jakości bawełny, jest zdumiewająco podniecające.

Sherlock zajęczał bez słów.

— Jak miło — wymruczał John, napierając na niego kroczem. — Mógłbym się do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie zrozum mnie źle, bycie posuwanym na stole należy do moich absolutnie ulubionych sposobów na spędzenie wieczoru. Ale budzenie się rano i odkrywanie, że dalej jestem śliski po wczorajszym dwuosobowym trzepaniu z olejkiem… zdecydowanie jest u mnie coraz wyżej na liście.

Sherlock doszedł do siebie na tyle, że udało mu się powiedzieć:

— Fakt, lubrykanty na bazie wody robią się przez noc lll… lepkie i nieprzyjemne. — Przeciągnął przy tym paznokciami po jakoby gorszym prześcieradle Johna. — Ale nie wykluczam, że użyłem za dużo olejku, skoro dalej jesteś nim wysmarowany.

— Nie ma czegoś takiego jak za dużo olejku. — John gładko zsunął dłoń w dół jego uda, zawadzając o wgłębienie pod kolanem, aż Sherlock westchnął. — Hej. Chciałbym czegoś spróbować, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu.

— Hmm — udało się odpowiedzieć Sherlockowi, który przełknął i raz jeszcze wygiął się w łuk, żeby zapewnić sobie większe tarcie.

— Jak byś się poczuł… — zapytał John, wędrując palcami z powrotem w górę po jego udzie, a potem zaczepiając go jeszcze trochę wyżej — gdybym tak wsunął ci się między nogi, o tutaj i…

Nagle Sherlock cały zesztywniał. Odsunął się z szarpnięciem, okręcił, zmierzył Johna lodowatym, wściekłym spojrzeniem i w ogóle w sekundę zmienił się w to uosobienie bezprzytomnej złości, którym bywał często przez ostatni miesiąc.

— Spróbuj — warknął — a _gorzko_ tego pożałujesz.

— Aha — powiedział z wymuszonym spokojem John, powoli przyciskając dłonie do materaca w miejscu, gdzie Sherlock je widział, w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi jak szalone. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Wcale nie poczułbyś się dobrze. W porządku. To tego nie zrobię.

— Ależ się _rozczarowałeś_ — wysyczał Sherlock, przycupnięty na skraju łóżka jak rozzłoszczony kot; spięty i gotowy do ucieczki lub ataku, a jeszcze niezdecydowany, którą z tych dwóch opcji by wolał. — O wiele trudniej wsadzić mi przypadkiem do dupy, jak nie daję ci odpowiednio blisko podejść, co?

— Wiesz, że tego bym nie zrobił — powiedział mu John, panując nad oddechem. — Wiesz, że nie zrobię nic, czego nie będziesz chciał.

— Nie _okłamuj_ mnie — wrzasnął na niego wściekły Sherlock. — Nie jestem idiotą, _wiem_ , kiedy mnie _okłamujesz_. — I z tymi słowami złapał swój szlafrok i wyfrunął z pokoju, tak mocno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, że kilka książek poleciało na podłogę.

Johnowi głowa opadła z powrotem na poduszkę, całe powietrze uszło z płuc z jednym długim sapnięciem, powieki zacisnęły się mocno.

— Nie okłamuję cię — wymruczał do pustego pokoju. — To nie ja w tym mieszkaniu jestem kłamcą.

Ale nie, to nie było fair. Sherlock nie miał obowiązku wtajemniczać Johna w dręczący go problem. John nie miał prawa do osobistej traumy Sherlocka tylko dlatego, że z nim spał. Ale, Chryste… dzielenie łóżka z Jekyllem i Hyde’em wykańczało go psychicznie. Wziął jeszcze jeden głęboki oddech i zaczął się ubierać, nie śpiesząc się, poświęcając czas na każdą fałdkę i każdy guzik. Dając Sherlockowi szansę się uspokoić.

Dając _sobie_ szansę się uspokoić.

Kiedy w końcu zszedł na dół, dalej nie był całkiem spokojny, ale miał w zapasie trochę więcej cierpliwości niż wcześniej. Sherlock trzaskał szafkami w kuchni. Wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia, co dalej, martwił się i nie mógł się zdecydować. Popatrzył ze złością do lodówki, po czym zatrzasnął ją z całej siły, przesuwając ją o kilka cali. Potem obrócił się i zaczął grzebać bez celu przy szklanych naczyniach, którymi zastawił stół. Wszystkie pełne były jakiegoś niebieskiego płynu, który chlupał groźnie, kiedy Sherlock obchodził się z nim za mało ostrożnie.

John odchrząknął, nie chcąc go przestraszyć. Nie udało mu się to i Sherlock obrócił się nagle, wystraszony, spłoszony, zanim mina zrobiła mu się lodowata i kamienna.

— Fantastycznie — zawarczał, ponownie obracając się do Johna plecami — widzę, że postanowiłeś teraz zejść na dół i popatrzeć sobie na mnie ze smutkiem. Partnerem, który ma poczucie winy, o tyle łatwiej się manipuluje, prawda, John?

— Nie musisz mi mówić, co się dzieje, Sherlock — powiedział cicho John, bardzo się starając nie dać się sprowokować — ale jak nie powiesz, to nie będę ci mógł pomóc.

Sherlock obejrzał się na niego przez ramię. Usta miał wykrzywione w grymas obrzydzenia.

— Och — szepnął — och, oczywiście, pomóż mi, John. Coś _musi_ być ze mną nie tak, skoro jestem na ciebie zły. Musisz mi tylko pokazać, co, zgadza się? Musisz mnie tylko _uratować_. _Wyleczyć_.

— Wiesz, Sherlock, ja nie jestem tak naprawdę głupi — rzucił John, któremu już zaczynała się kończyć cierpliwość. — Dzieje się coś złego. Nie musisz mi mówić, co, ale miej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby przyznać, że coś jest nie tak.

— Nie jesteś głupi? Twoją głupotę — poprawił go wolno Sherlock, ponownie obracając się twarzą do niego i podchodząc przy tym trochę bliżej — widać _z kosmosu_. Czy to ci pomaga, taka myśl, że muszę być jakoś wadliwy? Że coś muszę mieć _popsute_? — Podszedł jeszcze bliżej i nachylił się nad nim. — Czy ja cię onieśmielam, John?

John przełknął ślinę i ani drgnął.

— Nie.

—  _Boisz się_ mnie? — zamruczał po kociemu Sherlock, prawie – ale nie całkiem – go dotykając.

John podniósł głowę wyżej.

— Nie.

— Jestem genialny — ciągnął cicho Sherlock. John czuł w uchu jego gorący oddech — ale nie całkiem zdrowy, co? Póki coś jest ze mną nie w porządku, zawsze możesz czuć się lepszy. Pewny siebie. Jestem taką smutną, samotną _maszyną_. Taką biedną. Taką _pogubioną_. — Cofnął się i John wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech.

— Nic nie jest z tobą nie w porządku — powiedział John, postanawiając, że nie da się wciągnąć w kłótnię.

—  _Nie – traktuj – mnie – protekcjonalnie!_ — krzyknął Sherlock, z głośnym brzękiem zmiatając naczynia ze stołu na podłogę. Szkło się rozbiło, barwiąc płytki na niebiesko. Należało mieć nadzieję, że substancja nie jest jakoś szczególnie żrąca ani niebezpieczna; było jasne, że żaden z nich tego teraz nie posprząta. — Jestem _superinteligentny_ , jestem _geniuszem_ , intelektualnie przewyższam cię tak bardzo, że widzę stąd _Marsa_ – nie jestem _dzieckiem_!

—  _Jezu_ , Sherlock — odwrzasnął John i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Przestań na mnie napadać; nie próbuję traktować cię protekcjonalnie. Próbuję z tobą _rozmawiać_ , jak jeden dorosły człowiek w związku z drugim.

— O, _tak_ — odpowiedział mu szyderczo Sherlock i John zazgrzytał zębami. — Proszę cię, John, opowiedz mi, jak się zachowują dorośli ludzie w związku. Uwielbiam, jak mi mówisz, jaki jestem śmieszny, kiedy kogoś takiego udaję. Czekanie, aż przestaniesz się ze mnie śmiać na dość długo, żeby mi wytłumaczyć, jakie to jest słodkie, to zawsze wspaniała zabawa.

John wreszcie nie wytrzymał.

— Sherlock, śmieję się, bo _jesteś śmieszny_! — rozdarł się. — Co drugi raz się nawet nie starasz!

—  _Flaki_ sobie wypruwam, tak się dla ciebie staram! — ryknął Sherlock, szarpiąc się za włosy, zachwiał się i oparł o blat. Minę miał wściekłą i nieszczęśliwą i John spróbował pohamować falę gniewu, który ostatnio tylko się w nim powoli gotował i narastał.

— Słuchaj — powiedział i sięgnął po rękę Sherlocka gdzieś tak na wysokości łokcia — ja tylko…

—  _Nie dotykaj mnie_ — krzyknął Sherlock, spanikowany i zły, i wyrwał rękę tak gwałtownie, że z głośnym klaśnięciem przyłożył Johnowi w twarz.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.

Sherlock zagapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami w niemym przerażeniu, z twarzą nagle pozbawioną wszelkiego wyrazu; John wziął głęboki, długi oddech i popatrzył na niego.

— Wiem, że to było przypadkiem — powiedział cicho. — Ale nie mogę… Wychodzę.

— Zaczekaj, ja… — Sherlock przełknął i splótł ręce ciasno na piersi. Na twarzy malowała mu się konsternacja. — Nie wychodź. Nie zostawiaj… — powiedział cicho i ostatniego słowa, „mnie”, już nie powiedział, ale ono było oczywiste. John potarł oczy rękami.

— Nie odchodzę — powiedział. — Przyrzekam ci, że nie. Tylko… — Głos mu się załamał i John podniósł lekko głowę. — Za bardzo jestem teraz w emocjach. Wrócę. Ale w tej chwili nie mogę tu zostać.

Sherlock zapatrzył się w pobojowisko na podłodze. John zacisnął usta w cienką linię, założył kurtkę i wyszedł.

 

***

 

Uszedł trzy kwartały, zanim przysiadł na krawężniku i zwiesił głowę, palce wplatając sobie we włosy, wciąż sztywne od olejku.

— Jezu —wymamrotał. — _Kurwa_.

Och, to poszło _idealnie_. Naprawdę wykazał się inteligencją. Westchnął i oparł się o stojącą obok latarnię.

Rzeczywiście traktował Sherlocka protekcjonalnie. Rzeczywiście się z niego śmiał, kiedy Sherlock najbardziej się starał. I naprawdę nie miał żadnej wymówki, no chyba żeby postanowił się poskarżyć losowi, że Sherlock jest ostatnio wredny.

Sherlock był samolubnym kłamcą i manipulatorem. Nawet kiedy był w najlepszym humorze, raz na tydzień jak w zegarku doprowadzał Johna do szewskiej pasji. Dla kaprysu zmieniał mieszkanie w strefę skażenia biologicznego i wyciągał Johna ze spotkania z każdą osobą, przez którą czuł się choć trochę zagrożony, i żadna z tych rzeczy nie dawała Johnowi prawa do tego, żeby się śmiać, kiedy Sherlock był bezbronny.

 _Brawo_ , pomyślał. Jego chłopak próbował wykombinować, którędy droga przez gąszcz uczciwego związku dwóch dorosłych osób, a on nagrodził jego starania, wyśmiewając je. _Naprawdę_ popisowa robota.

Coś było nie tak, ale nie miał prawa zmuszać Sherlocka, żeby to potwierdził. Przez ostatni miesiąc Sherlock zachowywał się jak jadowity _kutas_ i John miał pełne prawo powiedzieć mu, jakiego traktowania oczekuje, ale czy to zrobił? Nie. Nie, zamiast tego dał się Sherlockowi nakręcać tak długo, aż zrobił się z niego rozwrzeszczany kretyn.

A Sherlock nie był _tak naprawdę_ takim jadowitym kutasem, którego w tej chwili przypominał. Póki wszystko się nie rozpierdoliło, naprawdę się starał. _Bardzo_ się starał. W zeszłym miesiącu wręcz powstrzymał się od pościgu za seryjną zabójczynią, dlatego że John go o to poprosił. I kiedy wszystko się rozjechało, rozpaczliwie potrzebował, żeby John zrobił dokładnie to, co on mu powie – i tak zrobił: powiedział mu, poprosił o to. _Poprosił_ , mimo że w kryzysowych momentach prawdopodobieństwo, że John zrobi to, na czym mu zależało, zawsze było większe, jeśli Sherlock go w zrobienie tego wrobił.

John wydał odgłos zdegustowania i walnął głową o słup latarni.

 

***

 

Kiedy kilka godzin później John wrócił do domu, mozolnie ciągnąc nogi po schodach i opierając się ciężko na poręczy, w drzwiach powitała go chmura dymu papierosowego. Zakaszlał, na próżno zamachał ręką przed twarzą i wbił wzrok w dym.

Sherlock pół leżał, pół siedział w swoim fotelu, ubrany w swój najdroższy garnitur, i palił. Miał zaczerwienione oczy i pozieleniałe skrzela. Zerknął na Johna taksująco spod spuszczonych rzęs. Potem przechylił głowę, zaciągnął się głęboko i wolno wypuścił dym z płuc.

— Jak się pochorujesz, to to będzie kara dla mnie, tak? — nie mógł nie zauważyć John. — To mnie nauczy.

Sherlock minimalnie obrócił głowę. Wargi wygięły mu się w zimnym grymasie.

— Tak — przyznał John z westchnieniem. — Tak, to działa. Możesz uznać, że mnie nauczyło. — Ruchem ramion zrzucił kurtkę, powiesił ją – jutro na pewno będzie śmierdziała tytoniem – i zaczął otwierać okna. Zimne powietrze wysysało na dwór nie tylko dym, ale i ciepło.

John potarł o siebie dłonie, żeby je rozgrzać, podszedł z powrotem do Sherlocka i kucnął obok. Usta miał zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

— Czyli papierosy — powiedział. — Plastry? — Sherlock uniósł brew i John westchnął. — Oczywiście. Ile sobie… Sherlock, masz szczęście, że tylko ci niedobrze. — Ręce mu drgnęły, jakby same chciały dotknąć ramienia Sherlocka, ale zaraz stanowczo je powstrzymał i przygryzł wargę. — Mogę…? — zapytał ostrożnie.

Sherlock bez słowa wyciągnął nadgarstek, obrzucając go wzrokiem, koncentrując się. Coś dedukując. John odpiął mu i podwinął mankiety, zapewne niemiłosiernie gniotąc mu przy tym marynarkę. Sherlock nic nie powiedział.

— Trzy plastry? I pół paczki papierosów, sądząc z tego syfu na podłodze. — Sherlock patrzył, jak John mu je odrywa, sklejając każdy na pół, tak żeby nie przylepiły się do kosza na śmieci. — Wiesz, naprawdę wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robił.

— Wiem. — Sherlock miał głos schrypnięty i niski. Brzmiało to tak, jakby mówienie sprawiało mu ból.

John popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział:

— Miałeś rację.

Sherlock szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia i zmarszczył czoło. Zabrał rękę i ostrożnie usiadł prosto w fotelu. Chyba zesztywniały mu plecy.

— Nie w sprawie seksu — wyjaśnił pośpiesznie John. — Absolutnie nie. Nigdy ci nie… Nie. Nie, miałeś rację, mówiąc, że traktuję cię protekcjonalnie. Że się z ciebie śmieję. To nie jest… — Wbił wzrok w podłogę i potarł sobie kark. — To nie jest w porządku. Przestanę tak robić.

Sherlock przez chwilę się w niego wpatrywał. Potem się odezwał:

— Byłem… — Przełknął. — Mówiłem różne rzeczy, których tak naprawę nie myślałem. I może niepotrzebnie zachowałem się przy tym opryskliwie.

— „Opryskliwie”? — roześmiał się John z pełnym niedowierzania sapnięciem, zanim się powstrzymał. — Sherlock, zachowywałeś się _zjadliwie_. — Przycisnął ręce do ust. — Ale nie jestem… — Westchnął. — Sprawiałem ci ból. I nie miałem… nie miałam prawa stawiać ci takich żądań. Nie mam praw do żadnych twoich sekretów.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— Jesteśmy partnerami seksualnymi, łączy nas intymna relacja, mamy monogamiczny związek. Z tego, co wiem, wielu ludzi uznałoby, że masz do nich pełne prawo.

John pokręcił głową.

— Nie — nie zgodził się. — Mogę ci mówić, jak wolno ci mnie traktować, a ostatnio traktujesz mnie źle. Ale nie mogę żądać, żebyś rozdrapywał dla mnie wszystkie swoje rany i mi je pokazywał. One są tylko twoje.

Sherlock przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym powiedział:

— Wiem, że nie zawsze traktuję cię… — urwał, zły, i odwrócił wzrok. — To, jaki jestem, nie zmieni się dlatego, że posuwam cię w przedpokoju, John — powiedział bezceremonialnie, patrząc spode łba w ogień na kominku. — Nie zmienisz mnie… wybijając to ze mnie seksem.

— Prawda. I nie chcę cię zmieniać — zgodził się John i wstał sztywno. Za długo już kucał; w nodze miał mrówki. — Tak samo jak ty nie zmienisz mnie, _wbijając_ to we mnie seksem. Już zawsze będę małym porywczym fiutem.

Słysząc to, Sherlock zerknął na niego i wykrzywił usta w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu.

John siadł ciężko na swój fotel i rozłożył ręce.

— Chcę cię całego, Sherlock, nie tylko te łatwe kawałki. Ale… nie dam też sobą pomiatać — powiedział bezradnie. — Możesz sobie być, jaki chcesz. Nie będę cię szantażował, nie okazując ci za karę uczuć, i nie będę tobą manipulował, grożąc ci zerwaniem. Ale to ja decyduję, co wolno do mnie mówić i jak wolno ze mną postępować mojemu chłopakowi, a w tym miesiącu posuwałeś się _za daleko_.

Sherlock miał taką minę, jakby dostał w twarz.

— Czyli odchodzisz — powiedział zdławionym głosem.

— Nie. I wiem, że… że jest ci ciężko. Wiem, że dopiero się z tym oswajasz, i byłoby bez sensu, gdybym oczekiwał po tobie większego doświadczenia w tych sprawach, niż masz. Ale nie mogę… — Wypuścił powietrze. — Kiedy jesteś zły, otwierasz mi żebra i wycinasz wszystko, co pod nimi znajdziesz. Kocham cię. Ale to dla mnie za dużo, Sherlock. To nie na mnie jesteś zły i nie mogę być twoim workiem do bicia.

Sherlock na niego nie spojrzał. Zgasił już papierosa; teraz dalej trzymał go w ręce, zgniecionego i sypiącego się.

— Nie chcę o tym więcej rozmawiać — powiedział w końcu. — Proszę cię, zostaw mnie samego.

Johna ogarnęło rozczarowanie.

— Jasne — powiedział cicho i wstał. Odwrócił się, żeby sobie pójść, kiedy Sherlock złapał go za rękę.

— Myślę — powiedział, skrępowany. — Nie chodziło mi… Myślę.

John ścisnął go szybko za palce.

— Dobrze — udało mu się odpowiedzieć. — Tak, w porządku. — Przez chwilę stał tak, czując się niezręcznie, a potem zabrał ze stołu pod oknem swojego laptopa, zawahał się na moment i poszedł do siebie na górę.

Zmienił pościel, wziął prysznic (musiał trzy razy umyć głowę, żeby wreszcie pozbyć się z włosów tego olejku) i pokręcił się bez celu między blogiem a pocztą, póki nie zrobiło się na tyle późno, że mógł iść spać.

Kiedy przechodził obok salonu po drodze do łazienki, Sherlock nadal siedział w swoim fotelu. Kolana miał podciągnięte pod brodę i wpatrywał się w wystygły popiół w kominku. John dał mu spokój.

 

***

 

Obudził się bardzo późno w nocy. Sherlock stał w progu, nachylając się lekko do środka, a potem znowu na zewnątrz, jakby nie wiedział, czy jest tu mile widziany. Przygryzł wargę i cicho zapukał palcem we framugę.

— Jestem…? — zapytał niepewnie i John przesunął się bez słowa i odciągnął kołdrę. Sherlock wypuścił ciężko powietrze, wszedł do łóżka i skulił się ciasno wokół niego, splatając mu za plecami długie palce. John wsunął mu ręce we włosy, przycisnął usta do skroni i odetchnął jego zapachem.

— Przykro mi — powiedział cicho Sherlock z twarzą zagrzebaną w zagłębienie szyi Johna.

John pokiwał głową.

— Mnie też — zgodził się, już odpływając. — Jest dobrze. Będzie dobrze.

Sherlock też kiwnął głową, wyraźnie mu nie wierząc, ale nic już nie powiedział, a niedługo później John z powrotem zasnął.

* * *

Od Autorki:

Uff! Wykańczające, wiem. Nie takie zabawne jak to, co zwykle piszę; przepraszam.

Nie martwcie się o nich. W następnym rozdziale Sherlock podejmie parę dobrych decyzji, planuję też mnóstwo żartów i słodyczy, jak kiedyś.

 


	3. Chapter 3

John budził się powoli, z takim narastającym nieprzyjemnie poczuciem, że ktoś go obserwuje.

Uważając, żeby dalej oddychać powoli, zrobił sobie w myślach mapę wszystkich znajdujących się w pokoju przedmiotów. Jego sig sauer dalej był (i przypuszczalnie już na zawsze miał zostać) w policyjnym depozycie, ale jeśli intruz stał w drzwiach, to John miał w zasięgu ręki cztery rzeczy, które mogły posłużyć za broń; dwie, jeśli ten ktoś był już w pokoju, więcej, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę meble, książki i inne takie. Jeżeli chciał napastnika nastraszyć, to lepsze byłyby rzeczy, które rzeczywiście kojarzono zwykle z bronią, ale jeśli chciał faktycznie w coś albo kogoś uderzyć, to lepiej byłoby się skupić na przedmiotach, do których miał blisko. Najbezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem była przypuszczalnie lampka nocna.

No, dobra. Dalej był zmęczony, ale wiedział, że jeśli jest to coś więcej niż wytwór jego wyobraźni, to zaraz włączy się adrenalina. Będzie dość szybki, żeby najpierw dać intruzowi po głowie lampką, a potem, zanim ten dojdzie do siebie, złapać coś, czym będzie się go dało zastraszyć.

Podjąwszy decyzję, John otworzył oczy i odkrył, że z odległości najwyżej czterech centymetrów jego twarzy przygląda się Sherlock.

Z szarpnięciem odskoczył do tyłu.

— Jezu Chry…

— A, nie śpisz. — Sherlock wstał. — Postanowiłem z tobą porozmawiać. Najłatwiej będzie to zrobić na dole.

— Co? — wymamrotał John, wciąż nie całkiem obudzony, nieudolnie próbując przestawić mózg z tematu walki wręcz na temat szalonego współlokatora. — Co?

— Najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj, John, jakbyś mógł — powiedział mu Sherlock, przewrócił oczami i wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając Johna rozespanego i zdezorientowanego.

John popatrzył za nim.

— Nigdy się nie nudzę — przypomniał sobie John, przecierając oczy. —Nigdy, ale to nigdy się nie nudzę. — Wygramolił się z łóżka, niezgrabnie naciągnął dżinsy, wygrzebał z dna szafy koszulkę i sweter. Kilka dni wcześniej Sherlock przekopał mu się przez szafę i zawyrokował, że połowa jego garderoby jest „ohydna”, a kiedy John nie pozwolił mu wyrzucić niczego do śmieci, zamiast tego pochował większość jego ciuchów we wszystkich zapadłych kątach mieszkania, do których dosięgał. Ponieważ zarozumialec był wysoki, to dosięgał w całkiem sporo miejsc, a że był wredny, drugie tyle potrafił wymyślić.

Ale była zabawa. Zwłaszcza z tym schowkiem w spłuczce toalety.

— Pośpiesz się! — zawołał z dołu Sherlock i John musiał zrobić sobie przerwę w uklepywaniu włosów, żeby pohamować taki impuls, żeby mocno uklepać partnera.

— Dwie minuty wytrzymasz — odkrzyknął mu się, wcale się _nie_ śpiesząc. Szybko jednak skapitulował, jeśli chodziło o rozczochrane włosy, uznając, że to stracona sprawa, i poszedł na dół.

Kiedy John wszedł do pokoju, Sherlock chodził po nim tam i z powrotem, mamrocząc coś pod nosem.

— A, dobrze — powiedział drażliwym tonem. — Nareszcie. Zdrzemnąłeś się po drodze? Siadaj.

— Powinienem się był zdrzemnąć, dalej jestem zupełnie wykończony — powiedział mu John, ignorując polecenie i idąc do kuchni. — Znowu pomieszałeś herbaty? Wiesz, że jak wszystkie są w tym samym pudełku, to nie umiem ich od siebie odróżnić, prawda? Nie mam twojego magicznego detektywistycznego nosa. — Wyciągnął z pudełka jedną torebkę i zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

— Johnie Hamishu Watsonie. — Sherlock stanął za kuchennym stołem, ściskając mocno oparcie krzesła i stukając w nie palcami. Wyglądał na sfrustrowanego. — Ja tu próbuję rozmawiać o uczuciach, związkach i wszystkich tych słodkich irracjonalnościach, przy których tak uwielbiasz się upierać, a ty nawet nie raczysz _usiąść_ i się _zamknąć_.

John popatrzył na niego znad pudełka.

— Och — powiedział, odłożył herbatę i wysunął sobie krzesło. — Przepraszam.

Sherlock sapnął raz krótko ze złością, ugłaskany, ale widać było, że nie wie, jak zacząć. Usiadł, otworzył laptopa, znów go z trzaskiem zamknął, wstał, przeszedł się tam i z powrotem po kuchni, pociągnął się za włosy, okręcił na pięcie i wyjrzał wściekle przez okno.

John przyglądał mu się z rosnącą troską.

— Chcesz, żebym… — zapytał.

—  _Zamknij się_ — rzucił niecierpliwie Sherlock i opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko.

John zamknął się i czekał.

Sherlock wziął głęboki oddech, wypuścił powietrze i powiedział:

— Wspominałem ci już o Victorze.

Ach. Victor. Johnowi o kilka milimetrów skoczyło ciśnienie, ale postarał się, żeby jego mina tego nie zdradzała.

Imię „Victor” padało zazwyczaj wtedy, kiedy Sherlock z pewnym zażenowaniem odkrywał, że John jednak nie jest kompletnym zasrańcem. Ostatni raz wspomniał o swoim okropnym byłym, kiedy John akurat pomagał mu się położyć do łóżka, bo miał cztery nadwyrężone palce, skręconą kostkę i w sumie osiemnaście szwów w przeróżnych miejscach na twarzy i głowie; ogólnie rzecz biorąc wyglądał, jakby wpadł głową do wiadra z czerwonymi i fioletowymi farbkami wodnymi. John ucałował go wtedy ostrożnie, otulił go kocem i sam ułożył się do snu.

Kiedy nie robił żadnych dalszych ruchów, Sherlock zareagował najpierw nieufnym wahaniem, a potem dezorientacją.

— Będziesz spać? Tak zaraz po zamknięciu sprawy?

Zaskoczony, John otworzył oczy.

— Trzeba ci czegoś? — zapytał.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie — odpowiedział. — Ale Victor zwykle — po czym z trzaskiem zamknął usta, przewrócił się na bok i udał, że śpi.

John spędził większość nocy wpatrując się w jego plecy, zmartwiony i zły. Teraz zrobił przegląd opcji i zdecydował się na tę neutralną.

— Wspominałeś przelotnie.

Sherlock posłał mu przebiegłe spojrzenie.

— I masz na jego temat pewne teorie.

John zwilżył wargi językiem, próbując zdecydować, co powiedzieć.

— Zaniepokoiły mnie… niektóre z tych rzeczy, o które się kłócimy.

Sherlock uniósł brew, wyraźnie tego nie kupując.

— Tak, dobrze, mam pewne teorie — przyznał John — i chcę, żebyś mi się zwierzył. Oczywiście że chcę. Ale jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz.

Sherlock zabębnił palcami o stół.

— Twoje teorie — powiedział w końcu, patrząc wszędzie, byle nie na Johna — nie są… całkiem niesłuszne. Kiedy się z tobą kłócę, to często odkrywam, że w ostateczny rozrachunku kłócę się o Victora. Ty też to zauważyłeś. — John pokiwał głową, a Sherlock wydął usta. Poruszył się nerwowo na krześle.

John czekał. Wreszcie, próbując zrobić taką minę, jakby się nie przejmował, Sherlock powiedział:

— Miesiąc temu Victor się ze mną skontaktował.

John poczuł, jak w piersi fala opiekuńczego gniewu narasta mu w piersi i rozchodzi się z krwią po całym ciele. W oczach zatańczyły mu czerwone plamki, a ręce zamknął na kolanach w pięści, ale zacisnął zęby i przełknął złość, prawie się nią dławiąc.

— Rozumiem — powiedział.

— Jesteś zły — zauważył dziwnym głosem Sherlock.

— Jestem… wściekły — przyznał John, zamykając oczy. — Ale nie na ciebie.

— Nie? Te kontakty są całkiem częste. — Sherlock ponownie odwrócił wzrok; stukał palcami w blat, ciągnął się za mankiety. Był zdenerwowany, próbował zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy i nie udawało mu się to. Johnowe złoszczenie się w niczym tu nie pomagało – Sherlock czuł się niepewnie _z jego powodu_.

John spróbował skupić się na równomiernym oddychaniu, uważając, żeby ręce mu się rozluźniły i leżały nieruchomo.

— Aha, okej.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego dziwnie i mówił dalej.

— Victor to żałosny człowiek, który nie osiągnął w życiu wiele więcej niż to, że kiedy byliśmy razem, chodziłem grzecznie u niego przy nodze, ku wielkiemu i niepohamowanemu zachwytowi mojej rodziny i ówczesnych nauczycieli. Dzisiaj nie ma z niego żadnego pożytku, ale kiedy czuje się zagrożony… znajduje oparcie w tym, co nas kiedyś łączyło. Kiedy coś zwraca na mnie jego uwagę, na przykład gazety albo starzy wspólni znajomi, z przyjemnością przysyła mi zachęcające liściki, żeby mi przypomnieć, że pomógł mnie… _wyleczyć_.

John przygryzł wargę i bardzo mocno skupił się na nieodzywaniu się. Nie było to łatwe.

Sherlock zrobił niewyraźny gest ręką.

— Zwykle są to gratulacje, że mimo swoich defektów radzę sobie tak dobrze, albo refleksje nad tym, jak daleko zaszedłem, od kiedy wziął mnie pod swoje skrzydła. — Twarz ułożyła mu się w szyderczy grymas. — Raz na jakiś czas smętne wyrazy współczucia, że jestem taki nienormalny, że nasz związek uległ samozniszczeniu, chociaż zawsze z taką dodatkową informacją, że mi wybacza.

Sherlock urwał, przechylił głowę na bok, popatrzył na Johna nieufnie.

— Często zapewnia mnie, że przyjąłby mnie z powrotem, gdybym tylko obiecał, że tym razem bardziej się postaram. Że będę trochę bardziej posłuszny. Przestanę być taki _krnąbrny_. — Kiedy John się nie poruszył, Sherlock odrobinę się rozluźnił. — Miałem tego dość i wysłałem mu wiadomość, żeby mu przypomnieć… no, powiedziałem mu, żeby dał mi spokój.

— Nie podziałało — domyślił się John, uważnie rozprostowując zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie.

Sherlock pokiwał głową, patrząc na jego ręce.

— To był akt niewybaczalnej głupoty. Victor zmienił podejście, zaczął pytać o ciebie. Pisać, jaki to ty musisz być cierpliwy, jaki łagodny, pytać, czym cię dręczyłem w tym tygodniu. Czy już mi się udało cię przepędzić, czy… znudziło ci się już ustępowanie mi we wszystkim.

— Ach. — John poczuł, jak w gardle podnosi mu się wściekłość. — Powiedziałeś mu o nas i zrobił się zazdrosny.

— Mniej więcej — przyznał Sherlock. — Zasugerowałem, a on się domyślił. Od tego czasu zachowuje się gorzej. Bardziej zaborczo. Nie lubi cię.

— To dobrze — powiedział stanowczo John i skoncentrował się na zachowaniu spokoju. — Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? — zapytał, kiedy uznał, że już dość dobrze nad sobą panuje.

Sherlock pokręcił głową ze wzrokiem wbitym w blat stołu.

— Nie.

John kiwnął głową.

— Chcesz, żebym pogadał z Gregiem?

Sherlock zrobił przerażoną minę.

— Z Gre… nie. Nie, nie chcę, żeby w Scotland Yardzie… i żeby myśleli, że… nie. — Nagle wstał. Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę rzucić się do ucieczki i John odepchnął swoje krzesło od stołu i uniósł pojednawczo ręce.

— Jasne — zgodził się, wycofując się z tego pomysłu. — Okej, skoro nie chcesz.

— Tak czy inaczej, po naszej ostatniej kłótni nie wytrzymałem, więc lepiej, żeby policja nas ze sobą nie łączyła. Victor przenika do mojego myślenia, więc… — Sherlock zacisnął usta. — Moje kontakty z nim utrudniają ci życie. Chciałem z nimi skończyć i podjąłem pewne pochopne, nie całkiem zgodne z prawem decyzje — przyznał markotnie. — Chyba lepiej by było, żeby londyńska policja nie pomyślała o mnie, kiedy Victor zacznie nieświadomie wysyłać do matki mejle ze swoją ulubioną pornografią, a do zarządu swojej firmy mejle z opisem malwersacji, jakich się dopuścił.

Sherlock spróbował zrobić nonszalancką minę, a John nagle nie mógł powstrzymać radosnego uśmiechu. Nie dało się ukryć, że wściekłość się nie rozwiała; dalej tam była, ale usunęła się w cień. Sherlock zawahał się niepewnie, a potem sam troszkę się jakby uśmiechnął.

— Wysłałeś swojemu paskudnemu byłemu wirusa, który podsyła jego mamusi nieprzyzwoite zdjęcia — podsumował John z lękiem i zachwytem. — Jego _mamusi_.

— Na cóż. — Teraz to Sherlock już naprawdę się uśmiechał. — Zawsze była z niej trochę harpia.

— Ty… — John nic na to nie mógł poradzić; zaczął chichotać. — Ty wredna, wspaniała _piękności_. — Wstał i bezradnym gestem wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, wplatając ją we włosy Sherlockowi, który tylko się nachylił. — To ja tu podsycam w sobie cały ten opiekuńczy gniew i chcę ci wyruszyć na ratunek jak jakiś kretyński biały rycerz, a ty mnie nie potrzebujesz, bo już sam starłeś go na miazgę. Malwersacjami i pornografią.

Sherlock się zamyślił. Wyglądał na rozbawionego.

— Ale właściwie lubię cię mieć pod ręką — uznał i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Wiesz. Do robienia herbaty.

— To potrafię — potwierdził John. — Parzę zajebistą herbatę. Zrobię ci tyle herbaty, ile tylko będziesz chciał. Chociaż nie umiem przewidzieć, którą herbatę dostaniesz. — Sherlock parsknął, a John przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

Sherlock zapatrzył się na niego, zadowolony, choć trochę zdziwiony.

— Miałem wrażenie, że ludzie na ogół się denerwują, kiedy ich partnerzy przyznają się do długotrwałej, sekretnej korespondencji z byłymi, którzy regularnie namawiają ich do powrotu. Spodziewałem się, że będziesz… — Urwał, nie chcąc dokończyć zdania.

— Nie mam monopolu na twój czas i zainteresowanie — odparł z uśmiechem John. — A ty, ty genialny, cudowny brutalu, i tak spędzasz czas ze mną i poświęcasz mi uwagę. Czym, do cholery, miałbym się denerwować?

Sherlock prychnął.

— Zdaje się, że drobiazgami w rodzaju tego, że herbata nie jest posortowana — stwierdził zrzędliwie i John się roześmiał.

 

***

 

— Później przyjdzie Sally — powiedział mu Sherlock tego samego dnia, kiedy John wrócił ze zmiany w przychodni

— Słucham? — John zamrugał. — Co? Zaprzyjaźniliście się, czy jak? Mam zrobić kolację?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego pełnym zawodu wzrokiem.

— Oczywiście że nie. Przyniesie tę nudną sprawę, tę, którą ciągle rozwiązuję, i spróbuje zdecydować, czy ufa mi na tyle, żeby zadać mi na jej temat jeszcze trochę pytań.

John odwiesił kurtkę i poszedł do kuchni.

— Jeśli będziesz się pokazywał z najbardziej przerażającej strony, żeby Sally nie zawracała ci głowy tą sprawą, to potem ominą cię inne, ciekawsze — uprzedził, grzebiąc w pudełku z mieszanką herbat. Obejrzał uważnie dwie wyłowione z niego torebki i uznał, że przypuszczalnie nadają się do spożycia. A jeśli nie, to cóż, zdarzało mu się już w życiu otrzepywać się i wstawać po ciosach cięższych niż słona herbatka jarzynowa. Poradzi sobie. — Później będziesz żałował, jak będziesz snuł się żałośnie po mieszkaniu i krzyczał do mnie, że ci się nudzi.

— Tak, tak, dziękuję, wiesz, tak naprawdę to nie prosiłem cię o radę — zapewnił go drwiąco Sherlock i się odwrócił.

John prychnął i dokończył robienie herbaty. Postawił przed Sherlockiem filiżankę napoju, który rzeczywiście okazał się tą dziwną warzywną miksturą, a dla siebie zatrzymał szczęśliwie znalezionego Earl Greya.

Sherlock przyjrzał się swojej herbacie z niesmakiem.

— Tej nie cierpię — poskarżył się.

John prawie się z niego zaśmiał, ale udało mu się powstrzymać.

— To ty ją kupiłeś i wymieszałeś z resztą – co miałeś nadzieję osiągnąć, przeprowadzając ten eksperyment?

Sherlock zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

— Ty miałeś wypić tę jarzynową, bo nie cierpisz wyrzucać pieniędzy, a ja jej nie piję — odpowiedział ponuro i zaskakująco szczerze. — A jak je mieszałem, to założyłem, że to ty wypijesz te niesmaczne, bo będziesz dla mnie dobry i nieszczęśliwe wypadki zachowasz dla siebie, a zrezygnujesz z tej herbaty, którą ja lubię.

— Hmm — mruknął z namysłem John, znacząco upijając długi, rozkoszny łyk Earl Greya. — Coś takiego.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego i wydął wargi, potem sam upił łyk i się skrzywił. John mężnie stłumił kpiący uśmieszek, dopił herbatę i wziął się za zmywanie.

Był po łokcie w pianie, kiedy pani Hudson przyprowadziła do nich Sally, ale od kiedy w zeszłym miesiącu Sally wparowała do nich i zastała ich obu przytulonych na kanapie, za bardzo się martwiła, że mogłaby przypadkiem zobaczyć goły tyłek Sherlocka, żeby wchodzić do nich bez pukania. Jej strata, uznał John, zważywszy, że był to _fantastyczny_ tyłek, no ale każdy lubi co innego. Sherlock nie ruszył się, żeby ją wpuścić, więc John westchnął, wytarł ręce i poszedł otworzyć.

— Cześć, John — przywitała go Sally, kiwając mu głową. Spojrzała na drugi koniec pokoju. — Cześć, Świrze.

— Sally — powiedział uprzejmym tonem John. — Wróć później, jak zapanujesz nad tą niewyparzoną gębą.

I zdecydowanym ruchem zamknął jej drzwi przed nosem.

Kiedy się obrócił, zobaczył, że Sherlock gapi się na niego nieskrywanym zachwytem.

— Wyżywasz się na niej — oświadczył. — Uważasz, że paskudnie traktuję Sally, i starasz się nie wtrącać, kiedy się kłócimy, ale nic nie możesz poradzić na Victora, więc wyładowujesz się na niej.

— Mhm — zgodził się John z niejasnym poczuciem winy. Jednak niespecjalnie silnym; oni oboje byli wyjątkowo wredni. — Myślę, że nic jej nie będzie.

Po chwili, wypełnionej prawdopodobne szokiem i wściekłością, Sally zapukała drugi raz. John otworzył jej z pogodnym uśmiechem.

— Cześć, John. Cześć, Sherly — powiedziała z przyklejonym do twarzy promiennym grymasem.

John się zastanowił.

— No, okej — uznał. — Może być.

Sherlock skrzywił się, jakby miał kogoś zamordować.

— Nie. Nie może być.

— Spokojnie, Sherly, będę się streszczać. — Sally rzuciła na stolik przed nim jakieś papiery. — Miałeś rację co do hotelu, ale facet zarezerwował pokój przez internet i jeszcze się nie zameldował, więc pokój był pusty i nikt go nie widział. Znaleźliśmy też skórę; była w wannie, cała w wybielaczu. Cały pokój został opryskany tym samym wybielaczem przy użyciu spryskiwacza do chwastów. — Wzięła głęboki oddech, spojrzała mu prost w twarz i dokończyła: — Jesteś mi potrzebny, żebyś zrobił to, co wtedy z butami Powersa. Albo z tym śladem podeszwy, kiedy szukaliśmy tych porwanych dzieci.

John znieruchomiał.

Sherlock powoli przechylił głowę i zmrużył oczy.

— Nie przyszłaś sprawdzić, czy możesz nam zaufać. Już podjęłaś w tej sprawie decyzję. — Przyglądał się jej w zamyśleniu. — W sprawie Moriarty’ego też.

— Chcę, żeby ten skurczybyk poszedł do więzienia — wyjaśniła mu Sally, odpowiadając na jego martwe spojrzenie swoim własnym, nie gorszym. — A nic nam nie zostawił, nic, co umielibyśmy znaleźć. Ale tobie owszem, zostawił. Tobie zawsze coś zostawiają.

— Sama nie jesteś pewna, czy chcesz powiedzieć, że robią błędy, czy że zostawiają wskazówki do gry — zauważył Sherlock. Widać było, że się zainteresował.

— A to istotna różnica? — odparowała wyzywająco.

— Nie — zgodził się Sherlock z zadowoleniem i nawet się trochę uśmiechnął. — Nieistotna. John! — Ale John miał już na sobie kurtkę i był pod drzwiami, więc Sherlock chwycił płaszcz i poszedł za nim.

— Ominie cię herbata — powiedział mu John, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. — Szkoda. Wiem, jak ci na niej zależało.

— Przestaniesz trajkotać bezmyślnie o tych swoich herbatkach? — upomniał go Sherlock, mijając go jak burza. — W laboratorium nie będziemy mieli czasu na twoje ohydne naparki. Mamy mordercę do złapania.

— To był _twój_ ohydny naparek — przypomniał mu John — a ja i tak będę tam tylko stał i patrzył, jak bredzisz i mamroczesz. Przynajmniej daj mi zabrać sobie książkę.

 

***

 

John rzeczywiście spędził prawie cały wieczór, patrząc, jak Sherlock coś tam bredzi i mamrocze, póki Sherlock nie uznał, że uwaga Johna go rozprasza i nie wyrzucił go bezceremonialnie z pomieszczenia, żeby sobie spokojnie pochodzić po pałacu myśli. John przewrócił oczami, znalazł sobie krzesło w korytarzu i osunął się na nie, wyczerpany. Na krześle obok siedziała już podobnie wymięta Sally. W ręku ściskała kawę, oczy miała zamknięte.

Prawdę mówiąc, drzemka wyglądała w tej chwili na absolutnie fantastyczny pomysł, więc on też zamknął oczy.

— Warto?

John zamrugał, usiadł z powrotem prosto i popatrzył na Sally; nie poruszyła się i oczy dalej miała zamknięte, choć kiedy tak patrzył, minimalnie uniosła powieki.

— Co czy warto?

— Czy te chwile haju są tego warte. — Pustym kubkiem po kawie wskazała drzwi do laboratorium. — Kiedy on znajduje te swoje odpowiedzi i obaj pędzicie jak wariaci ścigać morderców, rozświetlasz się jak wyznawca, który zobaczył boga. Ale między jedną taką chwilą a drugą – te napady furii, ten syf, te zdechłe szopy, wypadające ci na głowę z szafy – czy to warto?

John przez chwilę milczał. Sally czekała.

— Krótka odpowiedź brzmi „tak”. Tak, byłoby warto.

— Byłoby?

— Wiesz, nie ty pierwsza tak to ujęłaś, że życie z nim to piekło, Jego brat właściwie mówi to samo. — John raz jeszcze rozsiadł się na krześle i zamknął oczy, próbując znaleźć wygodną pozycję. Nie dało się; rano bark nie da mu żyć.

Sally prychnęła.

— To żadna niespodzianka. Domyślam się, że powód jest taki, że każda zdrowa na umyśle istota ludzka, zamieszkująca tę samą przestrzeń co on, w ciągu tygodnia dałaby się sprowokować do tego, żeby go zaatakować.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Ty już zdecydowałaś, że ze mną jest coś nie tak, tak samo jak uważasz, że coś jest nie tak z Sherlockiem. — Zrezygnował z poszukiwania wygodnej pozycji, zamiast tego próbując zignorować ból. — I masz rację. Problem polega na tym, że myślisz, że to, co jest ze mną nie tak, sprawiło, że załatwiłem sobie nielegalny pistolet, żeby strzelać z niego do ludzi. I tu się mylisz.

Sally popatrzyła na niego wilkiem.

— Nie wciskaj mi kitu, wiem, że przywiozłeś go…

John machnął na nią ręką, żeby ją uciszyć.

— Nie o to mi chodziło. Owszem, miałem nielegalny pistolet. Ale miałem go dlatego, że planowałem włożyć go sobie do buzi w pustej kawalerce, kiedy nigdy nic się nie działo. Nie miałem żadnych morderczych zamiarów, chyba że policzysz samobójcze.

Sally tylko mu się przyglądała.

— Rozumiem — powiedziała w końcu.

— To nie jest tak, Sally, że ja z nim wytrzymuję dla tych genialnych, przesyconych adrenaliną momentów na końcu spraw, kiedy serce wali jak młot. — Zerknął na nią kątem oka. — One są niesamowite, ale to nie dla nich tu jestem. Jestem tu, bo teraz nie ma w moim życiu ani jednej takiej chwili, żeby nic się nie działo. Ani jednej. Cały czas dzieje się Sherlock Holmes.

— Sherlock Holmes to człowiek-tajfun — podsumowała posępnie Sally. — Demoluje wszystko, co zbudujesz, niszczy każdy spokój, jaki stworzysz, a w końcu dopilnuje, żebyś nie umarł ze starości.

— Tak — zgodził się z nią John, odchylając głowę do tyłu i znów zamykając oczy. — I bogu dzięki.

— Zapomniałeś jej powiedzieć, jak to przeginam cię przez stół w kuchni, aż zaczniesz krzyczeć „Sherlock” — powiedział od drzwi Sherlock. — Przecież chyba to też zasługuje na miejsce w twoich wspominkach?

Sally podskoczyła, a John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

— Wiesz, że tak — powiedział z przesadną lubieżnością. — Podobnie jak przeginanie mnie przez każdy inny mebel w domu. Ile z tego słyszałeś?

— Wszystko — poinformował go Sherlock z rozbawioną miną. — Wprawdzie zdaje się, że wy uważacie, że kiedy myślę, to z jakiegoś powodu tracę słuch, ale ja _jestem_ w stanie wykonywać dwie czynności naraz. — Posłał im obojgu to samo spojrzenie z gatunku „a wystarczyłoby się trochę bardziej postarać”, jakie John normalnie dostawał tylko od dyrektorów szkół, do których chodził. — Można by pomyśleć, że _jedno_ z was prędzej czy później zaskoczy, ale nie, wy uparcie zaczynacie rozprawiać bez końca o naszym związku, ledwo znajdziecie się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

— No, wiesz — powiedział na swoją obronę John — w zasadzie cię nawet lubię. Nie oczekujesz przecież chyba, że nie będę o tym nawijał.

— Och, bynajmniej — zapewnił go Sherlock. — Nie krępuj się i opowiadaj Sally, jak bardzo mnie ubóstwiasz, kiedy tylko chcesz, wcale mi to nie przeszkadza.

Nie powiedziałbym, że cię _ubóstwiam_.

Sherlock posłał mu pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech.

— Dobra, dobra, nie rób mi tu takiej miny — powiedział z irytacją John. — I jak, wymyśliłeś?

— Jeszcze nie, ale wymyślę. — Sherlock przyjrzał mu się uważnie. — Idź do domu.

John zmarszczył brwi.

— Chwila, chwila, nawet nie siedzę w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ty, jak jestem na korytarzu, to możesz sobie spokojnie pracować, nie wciskaj mi…

— Mogę — zgodził się Sherlock — ale ty dałeś się przez ostatni miesiąc zajeździć, a wczoraj w nocy źle spałeś; jest prawie rano i się przewracasz, co znaczy, że jeżeli będę później potrzebował twoich szczególnych talentów, to nie będzie z ciebie żadnego pożytku. Idź do domu, prześpij się i wróć tutaj.

Zaskoczony, John najpierw wlepił w niego wzrok, a potem zerknął na Sally. Ta też wyglądała jak ogłuszona.

— A — powiedział — okej. Przyślesz mi SMS-a, jak będziesz mnie potrzebował?

— Zupełnie mi się nie udaje niedopuszczanie do tego, żeby moje potrzeby zakrzyczały twoje — przypomniał mu Sherlock. — Przyślę ci SMS-a.

— W porządku. — John wstał. Czuł się trochę skołowany. Sherlock rzeczowo kiwnął głową, podszedł do niego, pocałował go, zmierzył Sally złym wzrokiem, jakby próbując ją podpuścić, żeby to skomentowała, i zniknął z powrotem w laboratorium.

John skapitulował i pomachał Sally na pożegnanie.

— W takim razie co, jeśli on przestanie być takim huraganem? — zapytała ciekawie. Wyglądała tak, jakby nie była pewna, jak ma rozumieć tę niespodziewanie opiekuńczą stronę Sherlocka, i nie do końca jej ufała.

John się roześmiał.

— Dalej będzie Sherlockiem, prawda? Po prostu będę mógł sobie trochę dłużej pospać — odpowiedział i poszedł do domu.

 

***

 

Wyglądało na to, że póki co, z dłuższego spania nici; jakieś dwie godziny później zadzwonił telefon Johna. Trzepnął go, żeby go uciszyć i odebrał.

— Hmm? Mhy? — powiedział. Miał _bardzo_ miłe sny – o Sherlocku – jego mózg nie pracowałby w tej chwili na pełnych obrotach, nawet gdyby nie został wyrwany z głębokiego snu. — Kto mówi?

— Było kolejne morderstwo — odezwała się z drugiej strony połączenia Sally. — Tym razem ofiara została tylko częściowo oskórowana. I ktoś tu chce, żeby Sherlock przyszedł.

John potarł twarz.

— Co? To nie Greg dowodzi? Kto chce, żeby Sherlock przyszedł?

— Nie, nie inspektor. Morderca; psychol pokrył ciało wycinkami z gazet, na których on jest. Wszyscy oni chcą się z nim pobawić, nie? Dołączcie do nas na miejscu.

* * *

Przypis Autorki:

 

Więc tak. Jeśli ktoś przysyła Wam obraźliwe, wredne, biernie agresywne mejle, to nie odsyłajcie mu wirusa. Powiedzcie mu, żeby się z Wami więcej nie kontaktował i ZAPISUJCIE WSZYSTKO – róbcie zrzuty ekranu itp. Nie zaczynałabym od powiadamiania policji, ale TYLKO DLATEGO, ŻE lepiej mieć najpierw sto procent pewności, że sprawa zostanie potraktowana poważnie; obgadajcie to najpierw z pracownikiem telefonu zaufania dla ofiar przemocy domowej, żeby wyczaić, jak rozmawiać z policją. Potem – jak najbardziej zwróćcie się do policji.

 

Od tłumaczki: NIE WIEM, jak się mają te rady  AggressiveWhenStartled do polskich realiów, ale się DOWIEM i coś tu wkleję. Na wszelki wypadek. Bo nie jestem pewna, jak by zareagowali pracownicy Niebieskiej Linii na pytanie z cyklu "jak mam rozmawiać z policją i czy to w ogóle jest sens".

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Od Autorki:

Uwaga, w tym rozdziale będzie ostry seks, ale taki na sto procent za zgodą wszystkich zainteresowanych. Eee, a ten trup, od którego rozdział się zaczyna, nie ma z tym ostrym seksem nic wspólnego. Ha ha, jak się tak zastanowię, to jeszcze jedno ostrzeżenie, tym razem przed makabrą.

* * *

Ofiara leżała na plecach, była wysmarowana swoją własną krwią i miała jądra odcięte czymś ostrym i nierównym.

John zrobił krzywą minę. Seryjni zabójcy byli obrzydliwi.

Dlaczego jądra? Po co one mogły być mordercy? Nawet Sherlock na ogół nie przynosił do domu zapasowych zestawów. Przynajmniej prawdopodobnie odcięto je po śmierci, na szczęście dla tego leżącego na podłodze biedaka. I ta krew: rozprowadzona po ciele jako klej, posłużyła do przylepienia do niego imponującej kolekcji wycinków z gazet. Wszystkie one pokazywały wykrzywioną w różnych minach twarz Sherlocka, a przyklejone były właśnie wszędzie, tylko nie do twarzy. _Całkiem niezła kompozycja_ , pomyślał John. Zabójca zawiązał trupowi na szyi kokardę i z dumą ułożył luźne końce wstążki tak, żeby jak strzałka wskazywały krocze.

— Nie pojmuję tych listów miłosnych, które on dostaje — wymamrotał John, przechylając głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się ciału bliżej. — Dlaczego niby morderca miałby myśleć, że Sherlock chce dostać gołego pokurcza bez jaj?

Greg z kamienną twarzą wlepił wzrok w przestrzeń.

— Tak, dziękuję, dotarło do mnie, ledwo te słowa wyszły mi z ust. A klejnoty mam w doskonałej kondycji, raz jeszcze dziękuję bardzo — powiedział mu drażliwie John. — Nie robię wszystkiego, co mi każe Sherlock.

— Ja nic nie mówiłem — zaprotestował Greg. — Naprawdę ci wierzę. Na pewno bez przerwy mu się stawiasz. Po prostu, wiesz, akurat wtedy, kiedy nikogo przy tym nie ma, żeby to zobaczył.

— Ha ha —odparował John, wstał i ściągnął rękawiczki. Greg podsunął mu niewielki pojemnik na odpady i John wrzucił je do środka. — Jak tylko Sherlock przyjdzie, powiem mu, żeby opowiedział mi coś niewiarygodnie żenującego na twój temat.

Greg westchnął.

— Chłopie, ja i tak w zasadzie zakładam, że już ci wszystko powiedział. Świadomość, że jeśli tylko zrobię coś głupiego, to zaraz dowiedzą się o tym wszyscy, z którymi pracuję, naprawdę zmusza mnie do bycia przyzwoitym człowiekiem.

— Bzdura, Lestrade. — Sherlock z dramatyzmem wparadował do środka jakby na dany sygnał. W dodatku wcale nie był taki niewyspany, jaki powinien być. Pewnie czekał za drzwiami na właściwy moment; niemożliwe, żeby ktoś z natury miał takie wyczucie czasu, jakie demonstrował Sherlock. — Ani słowem nie wspomniałem o…

— Zamknij gębę. Jeśli nawet ty normalnie uważasz, że to zbyt nieprzyzwoite, żeby o tym mówić, to wolałbym, żebyś nie rozgłaszał tego przed wszystkimi tutaj — powiedział mu Greg. — Obejrzyj prezent i powiedz mi, co możesz. Zrobiliśmy z nim już wszystko, co chcieliśmy; możesz rozpakować.

— Ych — powiedziała Sally, wstając chwiejnie. — Co się stało z jego…

— Użyto wyjątkowo ostrego noża do chleba — wydukał Sherlock i John natychmiast popatrzył prosto na niego. Sherlock zbladł, potem trochę pozieleniał i szeroko otworzył oczy, zanim nagle na twarz opadła mu pozbawiona wszelkiego wyrazu maska, zebrał się w sobie i wyprostował na całą swoją wysokość.

Sherlock „zakładał maskę” z wielu różnych powodów, ale zwykle dlatego, że był bardzo przestraszony, a nie chciał, żeby ktoś to zauważył. John ugryzł się w język i zmarszczył brwi. Zdarzały im się już bardziej makabryczne sprawy, czasem nawet z pośmiertną kastracją, musiało więc chodzić o coś, czego on nie zauważył. Może to jednak nie miał być podryw, tylko groźba? Czy było tu coś jeszcze gorszego, co Johnowi z jakiegoś powodu umknęło?

Jeśli Greg zauważył niepokój Sherlocka, to postanowił go zignorować.

— No i? — zapytał.

Sherlock wpatrywał się w ciało; kiedy się odezwał, głos miał nieobecny.

— Ofiara pochodzi z wyższych sfer. Bardzo wysokich. Ze starej, dobrej, bogatej rodziny. — Nie odrywał oczu od ciała, ale i nie wodził po nim wzrokiem, szukając szczegółów, tylko wlepił go w nie nieruchomo. — Facet nie ukończył studiów, nie chciało mu się wysilać. Nie lubi wyzwań. Nawiasem mówiąc, ten sam wzór można zaobserwować w jego związkach i w ogóle w życiu. Wydaje mu się, że jest poetą, ale wiersze pisze marne. Gorzej niż marne.

Greg wreszcie zauważył, że coś się tu nie zgadza, i zrobił podejrzliwą minę.

— Słuchaj, Sherlock, ja wiem, że ty jesteś genialny, ale nawet nie dotknąłeś ciała…

— Żeby coś robić, pracuje w firmie ojca i oczywiście musiał zacząć defraudować pieniądze, chociaż wcale ich nie potrzebował. No, domyślam się, że pieniędzy nigdy dość. Ojciec nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, sam tak robi. Matce mogłoby się to nie spodobać; takie rzeczy trochę ją denerwują. Nie podoba jej się też, że jej syn jest homoseksualistą, więc kiedy jest w domu, to udaje ze względu na nią.

Och, pomyślał John.

_Kurwa._

— Sherlock — spróbował — czy…

— Odpierdol się, Sherlock — warknęła Sally. — Dostałam nauczkę. Dobra robota, przykro mi, że cię ściągnęliśmy. Nie ma siły, żebyś coś z tego wiedział z oględzin ciała, a jeśli nie możesz nam powiedzieć nic prawdziwego, to spadaj do domu. Jakbym chciała cały dzień słuchać, jak ktoś kłamie, to zaprosiłabym z powrotem Andersona, ale muszę cię zaskoczyć: nie chcę.

— Ej — zaczął protestować Anderson, ale Sally szybko weszła mu w słowo.

— Cholera jasna, podaj mi jeden powód, dla którego miałbyś to wszystko wiedzieć. I lepiej się postaraj, żeby był wiarygodny, i pośpiesz się.

Sherlock oderwał się wreszcie od trupa, odwrócił i spojrzał na nią z góry.

— Powód jest taki, Sally — powiedział chłodno — że jakiś czas temu regularnie z nim sypiałem. Nazywa się Victor Trevor. Jeśli potrzebujecie numeru do rodziców, to przypuszczam, że dalej mam go gdzieś na komórce.

Zapadła długa cisza. Wszyscy, którzy to usłyszeli, najwyraźniej próbowali sobie teraz wyobrazić, jak Sherlock ląduje w łóżku więcej niż raz z kimś, kto nie jest Johnem, i nic im z tego nie wychodziło.

— Och, na miłość boską — wybuchnął Sherlock — zbliżam się do czterdziestki, to chyba _jasne_ , że to nie jest mój pierwszy związek.

— Z własną ręką się nie liczy — zażartował sobie Anderson.

— Och, Anderson, jakiś ty zabawny — wysyczał Sherlock. — Nie wszyscy mamy ten problem co ty, że zrażasz do siebie wszystkie swoje partnerki naraz. Co tam u żony, hmm? A u kochanki? Będziesz tak dopisywał do listy, aż znajdziesz taką, której nie będzie przeszkadzało, że jest czyimś wstydliwym sekretem?

Anderson cały się zjeżył i przypuścił atak.

— O? Cholernie trudno uwierzyć w tę twoją historyjkę, jak się weźmie pod uwagę, że ledwo otworzysz buzię, już wszystkich wkurwiasz. Co trzeba z tobą zrobić, zakneblować cię? John nie wygląda na takiego, który by to lubił, ale nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żeby ktoś chciał cię przelecieć, jeśli najpierw nie wsadzi ci czegoś do gardła, żeby cię uciszyć…

— Jeszcze jedno słowo i złamię ci nos jak waszemu nadinspektorowi.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na Johna, zachwyceni, spodziewając się kolejnej sceny. Prawdę mówiąc, John był bardzo bliski spełnienia ich oczekiwań. Drżenie, które miał w dłoni, zwykle pod wpływem stresu się uspokajało, ale teraz wyraźnie trzęsły mu się ręce. Oczywiście niewykluczone, że ze złości. Jak się tak zastanowić, to zdecydowanie ze złości.

Greg ruszył się z miejsca.

— John, nie możesz…

— Ty też się zamknij, kuźwa, jak nie masz zamiaru pilnować, żeby twoi ludzie nie napadali na kogoś, kto właśnie zobaczył ciało brutalnie zamordowanego byłego. Ja pierdolę, co to ma w ogóle być? Czy Sherlock nagle nie jest… — Urwał i otrząsnął się. Spokój. Musiał zachować spokój. — Sherlock? Jak pójdziesz po taksówkę, to ja tu jeszcze dokończę i zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego spode łba. Potem podszedł do niego, nachylił się i ochrypłym szeptem powiedział:

— Nie potrzebuję twojej opieki, John. Nie jestem idiotą. Chcesz pogadać z Lestrade’em o swoich _teoriach_ , kiedy mnie akurat nie będzie w zasięgu słuchu. Przecież to nie jest żadna _tajemnica_.

— Nie próbuję robić z tego tajemnicy — powiedział mu cicho John… — Jeżeli nie chcesz, żebym o czymś mówił Gregowi, to mi powiedz, to tego nie zrobię.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego przenikliwie, wykrzywił usta, zrobił w tył zwrot i ruszył do wyjścia.

— A mów mu, co sobie chcesz — krzyknął wściekle, wychodząc i stawiając kołnierz, tym razem chyba w geście samoobrony, nie próżności. — Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby mieli nie wykonać swoich obowiązków zawodowych ten jeden raz, kiedy tak bym wolał.

John wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech i popatrzył na Grega.

— Słuchaj, możemy…? — Wskazał gestem drzwi. Greg rzucił okiem na swój zespół, kiwnął głową i wyszedł za Johnem z pomieszczenia.

— Masz rację — powiedział, kiedy zamknęli za sobą drzwi. — To było nie do przyjęcia. Pozwalam Andersonowi na zbyt wiele. Nie przyjdzie więcej na żadne miejsce zbrodni, na które zaprosimy Sherlocka.

John ze znużeniem pokiwał głową, przecierając oczy.

— No tak. Sherlockowi i mnie też pozwalasz na zbyt wiele, inaczej byśmy z tobą nie współpracowali. — Westchnął. — Jak będziesz kogoś wysyłał na Baker Street, to daj nam najpierw tyle czasu, ile będziesz mógł, okej? I jeszcze… — Zawahał się, po czym postanowił brnąć dalej. — Tak na wszelki wypadek. Dopilnuj, żeby to był ktoś przeszkolony z przemocy domowej.

Greg spojrzał bardziej czujnie, odciągnął Johna na bok, zmrużył oczy.

— Z przemocy domowej — powtórzył cicho. — Sherlock wspomniał, że masz jakieś teorie.

— Nie wiem… no tak. Teorie. Chodzi o… o to, o co się kłócimy. Słuchaj, nie chcę się w to teraz zagłębiać. Ale… myślę, że to nie była groźba, ani zaproszenie, ani przynęta. — Potarł usta i znów westchnął. — Myślę, że to miała być łapówka.

Greg popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

— Mogę wam dać czas do jutra. Ale jutro ktoś przyjdzie z samego rana.

John uśmiechnął się, ścisnął go za ramię i wybiegł z budynku złapać Sherlocka. Niestety zanim wyszedł z budynku, Sherlocka już nie było; pojechał bez niego.

 

***

 

John jeszcze nigdy nie był taki zadowolony, że Scotland Yard ma jego broń.

Obrócił się powoli, chłonąc widok zrujnowanego mieszkania, zdjął kurtkę i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Imponujące, pomyślał w oderwaniu, ile zdołał zdziałać Sherlock w tym krótkim czasie, zanim John dotarł do domu. Nie no, to było dzieło sztuki.

Bogu dzięki, że pani Hudson nie było w domu.

Sherlock zdecydował się tym razem na wściekłą demolkę, tak dla odmiany od rozmyślnej destrukcji, której oddawał się na ogół, kiedy mu się nudziło. John obszedł stos tomiszczy medycznych, które wypadły z przewróconego regału, ominął połamany stół z kuchni i poszedł w stronę dobiegającego z sypialni Sherlocka łomotu. Stanął pod drzwiami, przygryzł wargę, oparł się o nie i zaczął czekać.

Sherlock coś rozwalił, potem coś przewrócił, ale po kilku dalszych minutach przemocy wobec rzeczy martwych przestał i zrobiło się cicho.

— Sherlock? — odezwał się cicho na próbę John.

Rozległo się łupnięcie, przytłumiony trzask, a potem nagle drzwi otworzyły się z rozmachem. John się tego nie spodziewał; stracił równowagę i poleciał do tyłu, na Sherlocka.

Zaskoczony, Sherlock odepchnął go gwałtownie, ale zaraz wyszedł za nim do przedpokoju. Był zły. Szarpnął Johna, pchnął go plecami na ścianę, aż wyrwał mu się zaskoczony jęk, i przywarł do niego.

— Biedny, żałosny geniusz — zadrwił Sherlock, odsłaniając zęby i zaciskając pięści na kołnierzyku Johna. — Przyszedłeś mnie pocieszyć? Ukochać, żeby mi było lepiej?

— Ja…

— Zamierzałeś mnie _uratować_? — zasyczał Sherlock. Ręce mu się zatrzęsły i John sam podniósł ręce, żeby zacisnąć je z kolei na jego dłoniach. Sherlock zawarczał i strząsnął je, a potem złapał Johna za nadgarstki, wyciągnął mu je do góry i przycisnął do ściany.

— Tu się nie możesz po prostu pierdolić, prawda? — wyszeptał Sherlock. John czuł na uchu jego gorący oddech. — To jeszcze musi coś znaczyć, zgadza się? Muszę być chory. Muszę być uszkodzony, żebyś mógł mnie kochać, aż zrobisz ze mnie prawdziwego faceta. Żebyś mógł mi _wsadzić_ — Sherlock naparł na niego biodrami i John poczuł we wnętrznościach zdradzieckie szarpnięcie — i czuć, jaki jesteś przy tym _szlachetny_.

Kurwa.

Oczywiście, że musiał wrócić temat seksu. Zawsze wracał temat seksu. Za każdym razem, kiedy Victor-kurwa-Trevor kurwa-wciskał się w ich kurwa-życie, sprawy kontroli i seksu zupełnie się ze sobą mieszały i wszystko, co próbował zrobić John, tylko bardziej je ze sobą plątało.

I kiedy tylko Sherlock wreszcie, wreszcie z ogromnym wysiłkiem tę kontrolę odzyskał, napatoczyło się coś innego i znowu go jej pozbawiło. John widział te króciutkie momenty wahania, te zmrużone oczy i ostrożne ruchy – znaki, że Sherlock bardzo uważnie coś obserwuje.

Obserwował Johna, bo wiedział, że Johna może kontrolować.

Rozpaczliwie pragnął mieć nad czymś kontrolę.

I nagle John był całkowicie, niewiarygodnie – i zupełnie, zupełnie niestosownie – podniecony. To naprawdę _nie był dobry moment_ na numerek w przedpokoju. Ani trochę.

— Muszę ci się tylko porządnie wypłakać w ramię — szepnął Sherlock. John zadrżał. — Biedne, śliczne, zranione stworzonko. — Ja tylko potrzebuję twojej cierpliwości i pociechy, a wszystko będzie ze mną dobrze, tak? — Sherlock wydał z siebie jeszcze jedno złe, sfrustrowane warknięcie, podkreślając je kolejnym pchnięciem na ścianę. John stłumił odgłos, który chciał mu się wyrwać z gardła. — Nie jestem _chory_. — Głos Sherlocka był teraz okrutny. — Nie potrzebuję, żebyś mnie bronił, a już na pewno nie przed straszną, złą policją, która urazi moje _delikatne uczucia_.

John przełknął ślinę.

— Ani razu tego nie mówiłem — wydusił z siebie, usiłując złapać oddech. _Nie reaguj, nie daj się sprowokować_ , myślał gorączkowo. _I, boże drogi, nie pozwól, żeby ci stanął._

— Nie musisz — burknął Sherlock. Uścisk, w którym trzymał nadgarstki Johna, był niemal zbyt mocny. Z szarpnięciem oderwał Johna od ściany i pchnął go tyłem na stojący w przedpokoju stolik (Chryste, dzięki niebiosom, że mebel utrzymał jego ciężar), wsunął mu kolano między nogi i oparł się rękami o drewniany blat po obu stronach jego głowy. — Widzę, co myślisz, nie musisz tego _mówić_.

Jezu. Johnowi zdecydowanie zrobiło się za ciasno w dżinsach. Poczuł, że przyciskający się do niego Sherlock też ma wzwód, i mocno zacisnął powieki.

— Nie ma _przed czym_ mnie ratować, John — ciągnął jadowitym tonem wściekły Sherlock. — Popatrz na siebie. Chciałbyś mnie widzieć jako nieśmiałą królewnę, którą będziesz mógł sobie uwolnić z wieży i ocalić przed złym smokiem. Jak myślisz, John, co zrobię, jak przyjedziesz na białym koniu? Miła fantazja? — Wykrzywił wargi i podciągnął kolano do góry. — _Nieprzyzwoita_?

Sherlock zakołysał biodrami i John się zakrztusił, a głowa opadła mu do tyłu. Przestał ukrywać fakt, że jest podniecony; Sherlock wyraźnie widział to od początku i już na to zareagował.

— Nie zwinąłem się w zapłakany, zasmarkany kłębek smutku dlatego, że ktoś zamordował człowieka, co do którego uznałeś że się nade mną znęcał — warknął i przylgnął do niego kroczem. John zacisnął ręce na jego marynarce. Oddychał ciężko. — Jestem socjopatą, ty bełkoczący kretynie, _nie mam uczuć_.

— Pieprzysz — wydyszał John i nagle otworzył oczy, żeby popatrzeć na niego ze złością. — Po prostu nie chcesz ich mieć, bo to boli. Jesteś zły, przestraszony, nieszczęśliwy i doprowadza cię to do szału, i aż cię skręca, żeby mnie posuwać, aż nogi się pode mną ugną, żeby udowodnić, że masz nad czymś kontrolę, więc, kurwa, _bierz się do roboty_.

Sherlock znieruchomiał.

— No co? — John wyzywająco uniósł głowę. — Wiesz, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu; w przeciwnym razie nie zaczynałbyś mnie tak tyranizować. Nie udawaj, że nie obserwujesz każdego mojego ruchu i nie sprawdzasz, jak daleko dam ci się posunąć, bo ci nie uwierzę. Chcesz kontroli? Dobra, kurwa. _Przejmij kontrolę._

Sherlock wyglądał, jakby był gotowy go zjeść, ale dalej się wahał.

— Ty. — Przełknął. — Ty zawsze dajesz mi przejąć kontrolę. A ja…

— Sherlock. — John podparł się na jednym łokciu, a drugą rękę wplątał Sherlockowi we włosy, przyciągając go bliżej. — _Uwielbiam_ , kiedy przejmujesz kontrolę. To mnie _podnieca_. W tej chwili stoi mi _jak głupi_ i chcę, żebyś mnie przytrzymał i zdrowo zerżnął. Bardzo proszę.

Sherlock próbował pohamować rozpaczliwy, głęboki jęk, ale mu się to nie udało. Oczy mu pociemniały, język uwiązł między wargami. A potem rzucił się na Johna jak spadająca marionetka, której przecięto sznurki.

Rozerwał mu koszulę jednym mocnym szarpnięciem, które podciągnęło go z powrotem do pionu, popuścił uchwyt na tyle, żeby ją z niego zedrzeć, zatopił zęby w jego ramieniu, znów na niego naparł i mocnym ruchem bioder przyszpilił go do tynku. John zapomniał, jak się mówi; oddech uwiązł mu w piersi. Sherlock siłą wepchnął mu się między kolana, gwałtownie rozpiął mu rozporek, bezceremonialnie rozłożył mu nogi tak szeroko, że aż zabolało.

— Jezu — jęknął John i sięgnął do góry, żeby wpleść Sherlockowi ręce we włosy. Sherlock rzucił ciałem, naparł na niego, przygryzł wargę. — Sherlock, j _a pierdolę_.

—  _Tak_ — powiedział mu Sherlock prosto w usta, rozpinając sobie spodnie, wyciągając z nich fiuta i pocierając nim o członek Johna. Dzielił ich tylko cienki bawełniany dżersej jego majtek. John zsunął ręce w dół, żeby odciągnąć wszelkie zawadzające jeszcze ubranie i chwycić ich obu, twarz wtulając w zagłębienie szyi Sherlocka, który zrobił głośny wydech i z łupnięciem opuścił głowę na ścianę.

John zaczął go pieścić, okręcając palce za każdym razem, kiedy dochodził do żołędzi, muskając kciukiem jej wilgotniejący szczyt.

— Nhn — wydyszał Sherlock, napierając fiutem na jego dłoń. — Mocniej. Ciągnij _mocniej_. — John faktycznie chwycił go mocniej, prawie do bólu, a Sherlock z krzykiem wygiął ciało, nadstawiając się do pieszczoty i wbijając paznokcie w tapetę. Warczący, oszalały, pchał się Johnowi w rękę.

Jęcząc, John pieścił ich obu gruntownie; kolana miał już miękkie, spodnie zatrzymały mu się na udach. Sherlock dalej był całkowicie ubrany. Kiedy podciągnął Johnowi podkoszulek, ten zatrzymał mu się pod pachami i zrolował mu się między plecami a ścianą.

— Przestań — polecił mu schrypniętym głosem Sherlock, podciągnął brzeg podkoszulka wyżej i przycisnął go do ściany obok szyi Johna, zamykając go w pułapce. John jęknął i opuścił głowę do tyłu, na tapetę, obok głowy Sherlocka. Osunął się bezwładnie, dysząc, wciąż drżąc. Czuł, jak stygnie na nim pot, a materiał podkoszulka wrzyna mu się pod brodę. Przełknął ślinę.

— Musimy. Musimy. Z pokoju — zasugerował, z trudem łapiąc oddech. — Wziąć rzeczy, bożeboże. — Sherlock miał już drugą rękę między jego udami, przegub na wysokości jąder, palcami łaskotał go między pośladkami. — Wiesz. Uch. Ach.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się i docisnął kciuk do jego ciała, przyglądając się, jak John drży.

— Co — zapytał, bardzo z siebie zadowolony — mam ci zrobić?

— Jezu — wychrypiał John — co chcesz, więc leć po rękawiczki i _do roboty_. — Sherlock wyszczerzył się do niego, szarpnął go, obrócił i popchnął z powrotem w stronę sypialni, gdzie John potknął się i zachwiał na brzegu łóżka.

— Klękaj — powiedział i John poleciał w dół, nie dbając o to, że jutro będzie miał posiniaczone kolana. Sherlock przegiął go do przodu na materac, brutalnie wpychając mu twarz i pierś w pościel. Podkoszulek John dalej miał zrolowany pod pachami, spodnie gdzieś na wysokości kolan. Poczuł na plecach ciężar nie pozwalającego mu się ruszyć kolana i usłyszał trzaśnięcie lateksowych rękawiczek, a potem bulgotanie lubrykantu.

A potem Sherlock wykręcił mu ręce na plecy i założył mu kajdanki.

John schował twarz w pościeli. Nagle stanął mu tak mocno, że aż bolało.

— Skąd, u diabła, wziąłeś kajdanki? Nie wiedziałem, że mamy kajdanki, jakbym wiedział, że mamy kajdanki, już dawno bym ich używał.

— Zwinąłem Lestrade’owi — odpowiedział z rozbawieniem i spokojem w głosie Sherlock. — Kilka dni temu.

John znieruchomiał, a potem obrócił się na tyle, na ile się dało, mając na plecach czyjeś kolano. Spojrzał na Sherlocka z niedowierzaniem.

— Greg zakłada kajdanki _narkomanom i zachlapanym krwią seryjnym zabójcom_.

— No — przyznał Sherlock — fakt.

— O, nie. Nie będziesz mnie dotykał, jak przed chwilą miałeś w ręce potencjalnie zasyfione kajdanki, zmieniaj rękawiczki. — Sherlock zrobił minę człowieka nieprzyjemnie zaskoczonego, a John odpowiedział mu groźnym spojrzeniem. — Powiedziałem „zmień rękawiczki”.

Sherlock westchnął, ściągnął rękawiczki i nałożył nową parę.

— W głowie się nie mieści, ile się człowiek przy tobie nabiega — poskarżył się zirytowanym tonem.

— Jak za mocno za nie szarpniesz, skaleczysz mnie w przegub i czymś mnie zarazisz, to już nigdy nie dam ci się związać ani skuć.

Sherlock docisnął go kolanem do łóżka, wypychając mu powietrze z płuc.

— Następnym razem zdezynfekuję — zapewnił go i John praktycznie _usłyszał_ , jak przewraca oczami.

— Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że wsadziłeś mnie w _pokryte zarazkami kajdanki_ … — Sherlock przycisnął mocniej i wsadził mu do ust dwa palce i John przestał mówić i skupił się zamiast tego na oddychaniu.

— Ten twój móżdżek czepia się takich błahostek — skomentował w zamyśleniu Sherlock, wciskając palce głębiej, póki John nie zaczął się dławić, po czym podciągnął go do góry i przegiął prawie boleśnie do tyłu, aż John oparł się głową o jego ramię. Wyciągnął mu palce z ust i zamiast tego podtrzymał szczękę i John łapczywie rzucił się oddychać, korzystając z okazji.

— Jakbyś pomacał skażony sprzęt policyjny, a potem włożył mi palce do dupy, to to by nie była błahostka — wydyszał wreszcie John mimo Sherlockowego uchwytu, po czym urwał gwałtownie, kiedy Sherlock wsunął mu jeden ze wspomnianych palów do środka, cały śliski, najpierw drażniąc się z nim przy samym odbycie, a potem wślizgując głębiej. John obrócił głowę, żeby wtulić twarz Sherlockowi w szyję, a Sherlock zaczął wolno przesuwać palec tam i z powrotem, po drodze zahaczając Johnowi o prostatę.

John nic na to nie mógł poradzić; _zamiauczał_.

— O, widzę, że teraz to ci nie przeszkadzają moje palce u ciebie w dupie — zauważył Sherlock, dokładając drugi i powoli rozciągając Johnowi mięśnie. John szarpnął ciałem, rozłożył nogi szerzej i zajęczał. Sherlock uśmiechnął mu się we włosy, skrzyżował palce, dołożył trzeci.

— Teraz masz… ach… czyste rękawiczki.

Sherlock parsknął, nie wyciągając z niego palców puścił jego szyję, żeby wyjąć prezerwatywę, i rozerwał paczuszkę zębami. Kiedy jego nierytmiczne w tej chwili ruchy sprawiły, że palce drugiej ręki mu zadrgały, John wydał jakiś niewyraźny odgłos desperacji.

Sherlock włożył mu palce jeszcze kilka razy, po czym ponownie pchnął Johna na łóżko, przygniótł mu plecy kolanem i zdarł z rąk rękawiczki.

— Proś — zażyczył sobie.

— Wkładaj, kurwa — powiedział mu wyzywająco John, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, i Sherlock docisnął kolano.

— Poproś ładnie, albo nie dostaniesz — poinformował go, przywarł do niego całym ciałem, chwycił go mocno za włosy i odciągnął mu głowę do tyłu. Przygryzł mu ucho i przejechał mu zębami po szyi. — No, proś.

— Proszę — westchnął John, gnąc się pod nim w łuk. — O boże, proszę.

— Tak — powiedział cicho Sherlock i wszedł w niego stopniowo, powoli, pod najlepszym możliwym kątem, rozpychając go cal po calu, kołysząc biodrami. John cały zadrżał i napiął się, jakby chciał mu się wyrwać, dysząc ciężko. Jak tylko ciało dostosowało mu się do nowej sytuacji, Sherlock zaczął go na poważnie pieprzyć, zderzając się z nim z całej siły i stopniowo odsuwając łóżko od ściany.

— O Jezu, Sherlock — jęknął John, a Sherlock gwałtownie dał biodra do przodu.

— Proś — polecił, puszczając jego włosy i teraz już tylko przeczesując je palcami. John poleciał do przodu, jeszcze szerzej rozkładając nogi. — _Błagaj_. Ale tak, żebym cię słyszał.

— Proszę — krzyknął John — Sherlock, mocniej, właśnie tak, _proszę cię_.

Przy kolejnym pchnięciu Sherlock naparł na niego całym swoim ciężarem i Johnowi na moment urwał się oddech. Sherlock stęknął.

— Co za to zrobisz? — zapytał.

— Będę przez tydzień pić tę ohydną jarzynową herbatkę — obiecał John. — Chryste, proszę cię, _dotknij_ mnie.

Sherlock roześmiał się i wszedł w niego głęboko, dociskając mu ręką dół pleców.

— Dwa tygodnie — poprawił go.

— Kurwa, wypiję ci ją całą, Sherlock, proszę cię. — John wtulił twarz w pościel i poczuł na policzku szorstki splot. — Pierdolę, dotknij mnie, _proszę cię_.

Sherlock zaśmiał się nisko i gardłowo i delikatnie przejechał Johnowi po fiucie jednym palcem, raz w dół i raz w górę. John aż podskoczył, napinając łańcuszek kajdanek. Sherlock nachylił się nad nim i John zaczął się wić, doprowadzony prawie do ostateczności.

Prawie.

Sherlock znów się roześmiał i podciągnął Johna za włosy do góry, aż ten klęczał na łóżku, po czym samą siłą ciężaru zapadł się w niego jeszcze głębiej. John dyszał i cały się trząsł.

— I co, będziesz mnie tak, ach, cały czas, aaa, wciskał, nnn, w łóżko? — John ledwo mógł mówić, co przecież nie znaczył, że nie będzie się z Sherlockiem drażnić.

— Czy ty się skarżysz? — zapytał psotnie Sherlock i znieruchomiał. Dysząc, John osunął mu się na pierś. — Bo mogę przestać.

— O boże, nie, proszę cię, nie przestawaj — poprosił go John, zachłystując się powietrzem. — Ruszaj się, proszę cię, ruszaj się. Proszę… — Sherlock pchnął pod ostrym kątem i John zdusił krzyk, zaciskając i rozprostowując palce na plecach, drżące i bezsilne.

— Powiedz mi, czego chcesz — polecił mu ponuro Sherlock. Gdyby go nie trzymał za włosy, John poleciałby jak długi.

— Żebyś się… ruszał — wydyszał i oczy same mu się zamknęły. — I mnie… ach… dotykał.

— Chyba nie dosłyszałem, John. O to ci chodziło? — I Sherlock zaczął kołysać ciałem, przy każdym ruchu wciskając się w niego, a jedną dłonią luźno objął mu fiuta. John szarpnął się i jęknął, a Sherlock pogłaskał go powoli z dołu do góry.

— Tak — wydukał ochryple John, zaciskając ręce w pięści tak mocno, że paznokcie wbijały mu się w ciało. — O boże. Sherlock. — Był blisko, był _tak blisko_ …

— Dojdź — polecił mu Sherlock, sam bez tchu, i John wygiął całe ciało, krzyknął coś i ochlapał sobie pierś. Sherlock pieprzył go jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem zacisnął Johnowi palce na biodrach, zostawiając na nich siniaki, jęknął mu we włosy i jeszcze raz wbił się w niego z całej siły. Szarpnął się, jęknął i też doszedł.

Dysząc, polecieli na dywanik przed łóżkiem, lepcy i zaplątani w ubranie. I tak tam leżeli, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

— Unnn — udało się wydobyć z siebie Johnowi.

Właściwie był z siebie całkiem dumny, że osiągnął choćby tyle.

Sherlock zaśmiał się cicho.

— Poważnie, John? — W jego głosie słychać było zmęczenie, satysfakcję, zadowolenie z samego siebie. — Herbata? Ja ci mówię, żebyś się targował, a ty proponujesz, że będziesz pił herbatę?

John się roześmiał.

— W dodatku skłamałem — sapnął po chwili, kiedy już znowu mógł w miarę swobodnie oddychać. — Nie wypiłbym tej lury, choćbyś miał dwunastocalowego…

— Świntuch — powiedział Sherlock w dywanik, obejmując Johna ramieniem w talii. — I tak ci nie uwierzyłem. — Drugą ręką chwycił prezerwatywę u jej podstawy i ostrożnie ją sobie zdjął, ale nie chciało mu się już jej zawiązać, zanim z plaśnięciem wrzucił ją do pojemnika na śmieci.

— Ohyda — powiedział mu zmęczonym głosem John. — Potem go umyjesz.

— Nie.

— Uuch. — Bark Johna zaczynał się skarżyć na niewiarygodnie złe traktowanie, jakiego właśnie doświadczył. Kolana także. I oczywiście tyłek też. Właściwie większa część jego ciała chciała już tylko, żeby zdjął te kajdanki, wlazł do łóżka i nie wychodził z niego przez tydzień. Poruszył nimi lekko, zastanawiając się, gdzie Sherlock schował kluczyki.

Nagle ogarnęło go przerażenie.

— Ej — powiedział powoli, otwierając oczy i groźnie spoglądając przez ramię na Sherlocka, który leżał wyciągnięty na podłodze jak zaspokojony kot. — Nie zapomniałeś zwędzić też kluczyków, co? Nie zamknąłeś mnie właśnie w upapranych zarazkami kajdankach, do których nie masz nawet klucza. Zgadza się? Tego byś nie zrobił.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego wyniośle.

— Po co miałbym kraść kluczyki? — zapytał pogardliwie. — Co niby miałbym robić z kluczykami do kajdanek Lestrade’a?

John wlepił w niego wzrok. Sherlock odpowiedział mu podobnym spojrzeniem.

— Jak tylko się ich pozbędę — obiecał mu John — założę je tobie, przypnę cię na dworze przy drzwiach do domu, założę ci puchate królicze uszy i tak zostawię. Z lametą.

— Hmm. — Sherlock przewrócił się na plecy; wyraźnie się nie przejął. — Domyślam się, że w takim razie na pewno nie umyję ci pojemnika na śmieci.

— W ogóle nic nie będziesz robił, skórkojadzie — zapewnił go John. — Zasuwaj po wytrychy, zanim zdecyduję, żeby ci te uszy przykleić do włosów cyjanoakrylem.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko i poszedł.

* * *

Od Autorki:

Nie martwcie się.

John nie rozwiąże wszystkich problemów Sherlocka swoją magiczną kuśką.

Nie rozwiązał ich też właśnie swoim magicznym tyłkiem.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Od Autorki:

Czuję się tak, jakbym w drugiej połowie tego rozdziału wracała do korzeni. Wychodzi na to, że moje korzenie polegają na tym, że ci dwaj przekomarzają się, robią straszne głupstwa i wkurzają Lestrade’a.

* * *

Tego samego dnia wieczorem John otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak Sherlock stawia na stoliku nocnym kubek herbaty, mając na sobie tylko nisko zawiązany ręcznik kąpielowy i kilka kusząco spływających mu po ciele paciorków wody. Johnowi całe ciało protestowało przy każdym ruchu, ale penis i tak drgnął na ten widok, zgłaszając swoje zainteresowanie.

— Jeśli próbujesz mnie uwieść, to dobrze ci idzie — powiedział Sherlockowi. — Jeśli próbujesz mnie skusić, żebym wypił tę mieszankę jarzynową, to już nie.

— To English Breakfast — poprawił go Sherlock i lekkim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju.

John zapatrzył się na kubek.

Dziwne. Przyjrzał mu się jeszcze raz.

Pewnie Sherlock czegoś do niego dosypał. John westchnął i i tak go podniósł, upił łyczek i powiódł zmęczonym wzrokiem po pokoju. Sherlock sprzątnął wszystkie ślady swojego porannego napadu furii; porządek był większy niż u Molly w kostnicy. Wszystko, co nie zostało połamane, trafiło z powrotem na swoje miejsce, a rzeczy, które nie przetrwały, zostały wyniesione. Łóżko dalej stało trochę krzywo; coś rzeczywiście musiało być w herbacie, bo wyglądało na to, że Sherlock wszystko posprzątał, tylko łóżka nie ruszał, żeby nie przeszkadzać Johnowi.

John zmarszczył czoło i usiadł na łóżku.

Na krześle w rogu czekał na niego ładnie poskładany komplet ubrania: zestaw rzeczy, które John zawsze bardzo lubił, ale które Sherlock gdzieś kiedyś przed nim schował i John dotąd ich nie odzyskał.

Popijając herbatę (wyśmienitą), wygramolił się z łóżka. Wszystko go bolało. Zajrzał do pojemnika na śmieci, który został opróżniony i wyszorowany.

No cóż. Należało mieć nadzieję, że Sherlock przeprasza za ten poranny napad złości, a nie za coś powalająco okropnego, co planował zrobić później. Niestety kiedy strzelał do ściany, to nie zrobił potem Johnowi żadnej herbaty, więc John nie robił sobie większych nadziei. O co by nie chodziło, miał nadzieję, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z ewentualnymi prochami w English Breakfast.

Dopił herbatę i przeciągnął się, opłakując swój wiek, kiedy tu i tam coś mu strzelało i go kłuło. Ten ranek był tego wart, ale zdecydowanie będzie potrzebował gorącego prysznica, żeby zacząć się znów normalnie ruszać. Ziewnął, wziął ubranie (pewnie nie było niczym skażone) i poszedł do łazienki.

Która była czyściusieńka. John zmarszczył brwi i obrócił się powoli. Wszystko aż _lśniło_.

Kurde mol. Co u diabła Sherlock dodał do tej herbaty? Zrobił sobie w głowie przegląd, ale nie czuł się dziwnie pod żadnym względem z wyjątkiem tego tylko, że utykał przy chodzeniu, co nie było ani trochę psychosomatyczne – przeciwnie, miało najzupełniej oczywistą przyczynę w niedalekiej przeszłości – i bolał go przemęczony bark.

Więc może najgorsze było jeszcze przed nim. Zadrżał.

Wykąpał się powoli, rozluźniając się pod strumieniem ciepłej wody (z którą na oko wszystko było w porządku) i próbując się obudzić. Będzie zdecydowanie potrzebował przytomności umysłu, żeby poradzić sobie z tym, co zamierzał Sherlock. Co niewątpliwie okaże się straszne.

 

***

 

Wróć. Nie straszne, potworne.

John rozglądał się w przerażeniu po mieszkaniu. Tym samym mieszkaniu, które jeszcze dzisiaj rano było stertą potłuczonych naczyń, połamanych mebli i porozrzucanych papierów.

Teraz praktycznie błyszczało. Jedynym niepasującym elementem był kuchenny stół, który został obrócony blatem w dół, a jedną nogę miał w imadle. Zapewne do czasu, aż klej wyschnie.

– A, John. — Sherlock zmieścił się w wąskim przejściu obok niego i postawił na stoliku pod oknem talerz. — Zrobiłem ci śniadanie. No, teoretycznie to zrobiłem ci kolację, ale dopiero się obudziłeś, a w tym są same śniadaniowe pokarmy, więc.

Stał tak, chyba skrępowany, czekając, aż John się odezwie.

O boże.

Sherlock nie zadawałby sobie aż takiego trudu, żeby z wyprzedzeniem wprowadzić Johna w dobry nastrój, gdyby chodziło o grzech, który dopiero miał zamiar popełnić. Już coś zmalował.

Zrobił coś naprawdę, ale to naprawdę _strasznego_.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał go John, pełen obaw. — Co zrobiłeś? Co było w tej herbacie?

Sherlock zmarszczył czoło.

— Mleko — powiedział powoli. — Woda. Przesiąknięte wodą liście herbaty.

— Sprzątnąłeś w sypialni. Umyłeś pojemnik na śmieci. Wyszorowałeś łazienkę, posprzątałeś mieszkanie i _naprawiłeś stół_. — John odciągnął trochę od piersi sweter. — Zrobiłeś coś z moimi ciuchami? O boże. Czy to jest groźne dla życia?

Sherlock zaczynał się teraz denerwować, co się kłóciło z jego ostrożną, ugrzecznioną skruchą.

— Z twoim ubraniem jest wszystko w porządku, nie licząc twojego zatrważającego gustu przy ich wybieraniu — odwarknął z irytacją. A „spanikowany głuptacki” nie należy do języków, którymi mówię. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.

— Co zrobiłeś? Próbujesz mi coś wynagrodzić, i to nie tę awanturę — zarzucił mu John. — Coś naprawdę paskudnego. Gadaj. Co to było? — Urwał. — O boże. To byłeś ty? Ty zabiłeś Victora?

— Nie, nie zamordowałem swojego nieznośnego byłego partnera, chociaż zastanawiam się, czy nie zrobić tego z obecnym — odparował Sherlock. Potem nagle zrobił taką minę, jakby było mu niedobrze, i przełknął. — Nie mówiłem tego poważnie — poprawił się pośpiesznie. Przepraszam.

John zapatrzył się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— A teraz jeszcze przepraszasz. Czyli chodzi o coś związanego ze mną — domyślił się z niepokojem — i to coś naprawdę strasznego. O boże. No, to dawaj, powiedz mi. Nie patyczkuj się, mów od razu wszystko. Jeśli nie chodzi o morderstwo, to przypuszczalnie tak naprawdę cię nie uduszę.

Sherlock wbił w niego pełen niedowierzania wzrok.

— Jak ten twój ptasi móżdżek w ogóle działa? — zapytał, zdumiony. — Jak udało ci się tak po prostu _zapomnieć_ , co było rano? Na litość boską, _utykasz przy chodzeniu_.

John zmarszczył brwi.

— Sherlock, to nie jest nawrót tamtego psychosomatycznego utykania, to…

— …od tego, że cię wyruchałem na klęcząco zakutego w kajdanki, tak, wiem — przerwał mu Sherlock. Wysunął sobie spod stołu krzesło i zabębnił palcami w jego oparcie. — Zrobiłem ci ciepłe śniadanie — spróbował jeszcze raz.

John przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

— Nie otrułeś mnie, nie podałeś mi żadnego narkotyku i nie napuściłeś na mnie mięsożernych bakterii — wywnioskował. — Chodzi o ten seks, kiedy wróciliśmy z oględzin.

— Seks od którego, jak się okazuje, _zupełnie_ zgłupiałeś. Dobra, John, okej, nie musisz jeść tego pieprzonego śniadania, i tak jest obrzydliwe. — Trzasnął krzesłem o stół i zabrał talerz. — Nieważne. Zapomnij, że je usmażyłem.

— Nie, nie. — John wyciągnął ręce i coś mu się przewróciło w brzuchu; właściwie to wcale nie był głodny. — Bardzo chętnie zjem śniadanie na ciepło. Brzmi świetnie. Zostaw je.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Sherlock się na niego gapił.

— Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle czasem przejmuję się, że miałbyś mnie okłamywać w łóżku — powiedział powoli. — Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zupełnie nie potrafisz kłamać.

Johnowi zaschło w ustach.

Och.

— Ty myślisz, że ja nie chciałem — szepnął. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie. Tak. Wtedy nie przyszło mi to na myśl.

— To dobrze — wydusił z siebie John. — Tak. Gdybyś tak myślał wtedy, to to by rzuciło na sprawę zupełnie inne światło.

— Ale przecież nie mogło ci się podobać. To nie było… nie mogło być przyjemne. — Sherlock zaczął nerwowo przesuwać talerz po blacie, ale zorientował się, że to robi, i szybko przestał.

— No, nie podobało mi się za bardzo, jak wcześniej się na mnie darłeś — powiedział po chwili zastanowienia John. — I w przyszłości byłoby lepiej poczekać z wszelkimi przejawami agresji, aż będzie absolutnie jasne, że obaj chcemy się kochać. Ale coś mi się zdaje, że pamiętam zupełnie obłędny seks. Jestem prawie pewny, że wszyscy sąsiedzi też. — John się zawahał. — Myślałem, że tobie też się podobało.

— Och — głos Sherlocka wyrażał dziwną mieszaninę poczucia winy i mrocznej drapieżności — podobało mi się.

— Sherlock — John rozłożył ręce — popatrz no na mnie. Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym nie był gruntownie wyruchany, dopieszczony i usatysfakcjonowany?

Sherlock przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

— Wyglądasz też na zmęczonego i jakbyś się czymś trochę martwił — powiedział w końcu. — I oczywiście jakby cię mama ubierała.

— Przestań próbować mnie wkurzyć, żebym zaczął na ciebie krzyczeć. Czy mówiłem gdzieś po drodze coś poza „tak”, „proszę” i „mocniej”? Chyba przypominam sobie jeszcze coś, jakieś „przytrzymaj mnie i zerżnij”. Źle pamiętam?

— Nie — powiedział cicho Sherlock.

— Nie kazałem ci przerwać i zmienić rękawiczek, jak miałeś zamiar zrobić coś, co mi się nie podobało? Przerwałeś. I zmieniłeś rękawiczki.

— Ja też mówiłem „tak” i „proszę” — powiedział mu cichym głosem Sherlock i to wtedy John nareszcie zrozumiał, że oczywiście nie rozmawiają o porannym seksie.

Znowu chodziło o Victora.

Znowu ten _pierdolony_ Victor.

Johnowi nie udało się pohamować. Oczy zaszły mu mgłą, otworzył usta, zanim zdążył przełknąć wściekłość i nagle mu się wyrwało i już nie było jak tego cofnąć:

— Ja nie jestem Victor, Sherlock, i ty też nie. Victor jest zimnym trupem, leży teraz na stole w kostnicy i już _nie wróci_. Rany boskie, _chociaż raz go do tego nie mieszaj_.

Sherlock zbladł. John też.

— Kuźwa, czekaj — wyjąkał John, zasłaniając rękami usta. Desperacko szukał słów. — To było, przepraszam, nie chodziło mi… Ja tylko – to tylko. Sherlock, ciągle się kłócimy. Bez przerwy się kłócimy i nigdy nie o nas. Ty nigdy nie kłócisz się ze mną, ty się tylko zawsze kłócisz z Victorem.

— Wiem — zgodził się Sherlock ze wzrokiem wbitym w swoje krzesło.

John poczuł się jak ostatni palant.

— Przepraszam cię. Kurwa, przepraszam, skasuj to. Skasuj to wszystko. Jestem sfrustrowany i nie zachowuję się fair. — Wziął głęboki oddech. — Chyba…

Urwał, rozprostowując dłonie, nie wiedząc, co robić. Sherlock na niego nie patrzył.

— Słuchaj — spróbował w końcu wrócić do rozmowy John. — Nie jesteśmy tobą i Victorem. Pewne sytuacje mogą wydawać się podobne, bo jesteśmy w relacji seksualnej i wy też byliście. Ale to nie są takie same sytuacje. To nie jest tak, że dzisiaj rano _ty robiłeś coś mnie_. Było naprawdę miło, _obaj_ dobrze się bawiliśmy. Nie odebrałeś mi kontroli, dałem ci ją i nie będę ci jej później ukradkiem odbierał z powrotem. — Zamrugał prędko, zapatrzył się na sufit i wziął głęboki oddech. — Wiesz, że jest różnica, a nie możesz zrozumieć, jaka. To dlatego teraz panikujesz, a wtedy nie.

— Nie panikuję — skłamał bezczelnie Sherlock.

— Panikujesz. — John podszedł do niego bliżej i Sherlock zastygł nieruchomo. — Mogę cię dotknąć?

Sherlock przyglądał mu się uważnie, ale John tylko czekał.

— Tak — uznał po chwili Sherlock.

John obszedł krzesło dookoła, wyciągnął rękę, przeczesał mu włosy palcami. Ściągnął go trochę niżej, oparł sobie jego czoło o swoje.

— Nie musisz walczyć ze mną o kontrolę nad sytuacją i nie musisz z kontroli rezygnować, żebym z tobą został. Nie podważaj tego.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, ale John poczuł, jak pod jego dłońmi rozluźnia mu się kark.

— Możesz mi ufać. Zawsze będziesz mi mógł ufać. Zawsze jestem i będę po twojej stronie i zawsze powiem ci prawdę.

Sherlock wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Oczy mu się zamknęły. Stali tak, nachyleni jeden blisko drugiego, tylko oddychając.

Potem, po chwili, Sherlock powiedział:

— Nie chcę już więcej uprawiać takiego seksu.

— W porządku — zgodził się szybko John. — Żaden problem.

Sherlock odsunął się na tyle, żeby móc spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy.

— Ale tobie się podobało — powiedział i nie było to pytanie.

— Tak — przyznał John. — Nawet bardzo. — Ale podoba mi się też, jak uprawiamy seks wolniutki i cukierkowo słodki, albo taki gorączkowy, pośpieszny w przedpokoju, albo taki absurdalnie nieprzemyślany, niezgrabny, jaki jakimś cudem udało nam się uskutecznić w zeszłym tygodniu w fotelu.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego, przechylając głowę na bok.

— To jaki lubisz najbardziej? — zapytał ciekawie.

— Taki z tobą — odpowiedział po prostu John. — To chyba oczywiste?

 

***

 

Dwie godziny później Sherlock zaproponował:

— Spróbujmy jeszcze raz takiego niezgrabnego w fotelu.

Godzinę później John uznał, że seks w fotelu może się prędzej czy później jednak okazać jego ulubionym, mimo że kiedy tak próbowali, to fotel przewrócił się do tyłu i jeden i drugi poleciał na tyłek na podłogę.

 

***

 

— Ktoś ma dostęp do mojej poczty.

John przeturlał się po łóżku, wciąż trochę obolały po tym, co działo się rano, i posiniaczony po tym, co robili wieczorem, teraz ledwo otwierając oczy.

— Hmm? Co? Do twojej poczty elektronicznej?

Sherlock leżał wsparty na poduszkach. Jakiś czas temu podkradł widać poduszkę Johna, cham jeden – nic dziwnego, że Johnowi zesztywniał kark. John westchnął i wtulił twarz z powrotem w materac. Przynajmniej Sherlock postarał się być z nim w tym samym czasie w tym samym łóżku, mimo że nie poznawali się akurat w sensie biblijnym, i jak dotąd zachowywał się stosunkowo cicho i spokojnie. John uznał, że w sumie to wystarczy na dostateczny.

— Podajesz swój adres na stronie — wymamrotał. — Mnóstwo ludzi ma dostęp do twojej poczty.

— John — powiedział Sherlock; głos ociekał mu politowaniem i wzgardą. John przewrócił oczami i postanowił go zignorować. — Dostęp do _zawartości_ mojej poczty. Ktoś zamieszany w te ostatnie morderstwa wie o korespondencji między mną a Victorem – nie wierzę w aż taki zbieg okoliczności.

— Mmm — zgodził się z nim John, usiłując się obudzić, bo wyglądało na to, że uwagi Sherlocka zaraz zmienią się w Poważną Rozmowę o Sprawie, a był prawie pewny, że do tego powinien z powrotem otworzyć oczy.

Nie szło mu za dobrze.

— Wyraźnie miało mnie to wykluczyć ze śledztwa — ciągnął w zamyśleniu Sherlock. — Za jednym zamachem dać mi łapówkę i sprawić, że Scotland Yard odetnie mnie od tej sprawy, bo większość ludzi już wie, że nieszczególnie się przejmuję poleceniami Lestrade’a.

John spróbował wydać taki odgłos, jakby go słuchał.

— Czy ty w ogóle uważasz? — zapytał niecierpliwie Sherlock.

— Tak — skłamał John.

— Nieprawda. Zrób z tym coś.

John jęknął i obrócił się o tyle, żeby móc na niego popatrzeć spod uchylonej powieki.

— Zdecydowanie musimy bliżej to zbadać — postanowił Sherlock, patrząc groźnie, jakby John urwał się z ćwiczeń i zasnął na wykładzie. Co właściwie miało miejsce, uznał John. — Będziemy po prostu musieli ominąć Lestrade’a i jego stado bezużytecznych partaczy. Ubieraj się.

— Co? Nie, Sherlock. — John usiadł chwiejnie i potarł twarz rękami. — Ludzie będą do nas strzelać. Jak idziemy naokoło Grega, ktoś prawie zawsze do nas strzela. A ja dalej nie odzyskałem siga.

— Gwoli dokładności: kiedy współpracujemy z Lestrade’em, _też_ zwykle ktoś do nas strzela — zauważył rozsądnie Sherlock.

John sapnął i oświadczył:

— Nie będę się narażać na rany postrzałowe o trzeciej w nocy dla jebanego Victora Trevora.

— Ale dla mnie już tak. — Sherlock położył się na plecach, podparł się na łokciach i zmierzył Johna nieporuszonym spojrzeniem. — Nie mówiąc już o tym, że cię to kręci, a potem wielką przyjemność sprawia ci spuszczenie lania temu komuś, kto trzymał broń. Nie, nie chcesz, żebym to _ja_ się narażał na rany postrzałowe dla jebanego Victora Trevora.

— Masz rację — zgodził się John. — Nie chcę, żebyś dał się postrzelić dla jebanego Victora Trevora. Ale nad tobą nie panuję, a nad sobą tak, i nie będę teraz wstawać, żeby kogoś ścigać, jak wiem, że rano do drzwi zapuka nam Greg. — Zerknął na budzik. – Domyślam się, że za jakieś trzy–cztery godziny. I kto wie? Może cię nie wyrzuci ze śledztwa.

— Gregory Lestrade — powiedział sztywno Sherlock — jest niezdarny na wiele sposobów, ale nie _aż tak_ niedorzecznie niekompetentny, żeby pozwolić byłemu partnerowi zamordowanego, nad którym ten zamordowany jakoby się znęcał, kręcić się po miejscu zbrodni.

— Je, oczywiście że nie — zgodził się zrzędliwie John i padł z powrotem na łóżko. — Nawet Greg nie jest aż taki głupi, żeby uznać, że przydzielenie cię z powrotem do tej sprawy to dobry pomysł. Zdecydowanie powinieneś to zignorować i i tak się tam zakraść. Bo co niby mogłoby pójść nie tak. — Przewrócił się z powrotem na brzuch. — Idź spać.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego ze złością.

—  _Ewidentnie_ istnieją wyjątki, a ja jestem wyjątkowy — stwierdził.

— Ta, na ogół wyjątkowy kutas — powiedział John prosto w materac. — Idź spać, Sherlock.

Sherlock zamilkł. Potem powoli nachylił się nad nim, przejechał dłonią po jego boku i delikatnie wsunął mu ją za sam pasek piżamy. Podkulił palce i przeciągnął mu je przez włosy łonowe.

— Musimy się pośpieszyć, żeby zdążyć, zanim Lestrade wyda prawdziwy zakaz, zabraniający nam zbliżania się do dowodów — szepnął Johnowi do ucha, smyrając go lekko tam i z powrotem palcami. — Ale potem… będziemy mieli mnóstwo… wolnego czasu.

— Nie sprzedam się i nie dam z siebie zrobić celu strzelniczego za ileś tam orgazmów, to by było kurwienie się — powiedział mu John, nie otwierając oczu.

Sherlock westchnął z przesadą i przewrócił się na bok, wielce oburzony.

John wytrzymał jakieś pięć minut wściekłego, obrażonego milczenia, zanim się poddał.

— DOBRA. Dobra. Wstaję. Wygrałeś, ty zarozumiały draniu. Gdzie tym razem schowałeś mi ciuchy?

Sherlock wyskoczył z łóżka, praktycznie klaszcząc w dłonie z zachwytu.

— Nie przyda ci się żadna z tych odrażających rzeczy, które przed tobą pochowałem, John — zapewnił go. — Załóż coś, w czym będziesz wyglądał mniej jak własny dziadek, a bardziej jak profesjonalista – musimy nabrać parę osób, a nie uda nam się to, jeżeli będziemy wyglądali jak uciekinierzy z oddziału geriatrycznego.

John parsknął.

— Chcę dostać z powrotem mój sweter z warkoczowymi ściegami, nigdzie się bez niego nie ruszę. — Sherlock wydął na niego usta. Johna to nie ruszyło. — Nie smuć się tak – może zostanę w nim postrzelony i będę go musiał wyrzucić. Byłbyś zachwycony.

— Zawsze jest jakaś szansa — zgodził się Sherlock, troszkę pocieszony.

 

***

 

— Mogliśmy po prostu poprosić w recepcji, żeby dali nam obejrzeć pokój — marudził John, kiedy włazili do hotelu przez okno. — Zmusiłeś mnie, żebym tędy przeszedł, bo liczyłeś na to, że może spruję sobie sweter. Ale gdybym niszczył wszystko, co zakładam, kiedy idę gdzieś z tobą wyczyniać głupoty, to to tobie byłoby głupio, nie mnie, bo biegałbym po Londynie na golasa.

— Zawsze można mieć nadzieję — stwierdził z roztargnieniem Sherlock, stawiając krzesło pod ścianą, wchodząc na nie i oświecając latarką górną powierzchnię podsufitowej listwy. Może mielibyśmy wyższy procent rozwiązanych spraw, gdyby oglądanie cię nagiego tak odwróciło uwagę wszystkich, żeby nie mogli zauważyć, jak marnie kłamiesz, kiedy czujesz się winny. Sprawdź z drugiej strony.

— Ty byś to naprawdę zrobił, nie? — John przyciągnął sobie krzesło, aż Sherlock zakręcił się na pięcie i zmierzył go złym wzrokiem za zgrzyt, jaki zrobiło, i oparł je o ścianę. — Zasuwałbym za tobą z gołą dupą, a ty byś się tylko dalej popisywał. — Włączył swoją latarkę. —Miałbyś za swoje, jakby ludzie wreszcie dla odmiany zaczęli patrzeć na coś innego. Ciekawe, co byś wtedy zrobił – sam byś się rozebrał, żeby mnie przyćmić? Czego szukamy?

— Krwi. — Sherlock zeskoczył, przestawił krzesło i znów na nie wskoczył. — Zabójca absurdalnie dramatyzował, miał skłonności do teatralnie makabrycznych popisów. Nie zdarłby tak po prostu skóry; obrałby z niej ciało z rozmachem, szybko, jak nurek wypływający na powierzchnię, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. — Zmarszczył brwi, wyciągnął z kieszeni szkło powiększające i przyjrzał się z bliska czemuś na listwie.

— „Teatralnie makabrycznych popisów”? Powiedział człowiek, który przejechał się metrem z harpunem w ręku, ochlapany kilkoma kubłami świńskiej krwi. Oczywiście. — John popatrzył wzdłuż listwy, a Sherlock prychnął i nie odpowiedział. — Nawet jeśli zachlapał ściany, kiedy obdzierał ze skóry tego tam, jak mu tam było, to potem spryskał pokój wybielaczem. Jeszcze czuję ten zapach.

— I właśnie dlatego — Sherlock wyciągnął szyję jeszcze wyżej, jakimś cudem zachowując równowagę — patrzymy, czy czegoś nie ma na szczycie listwy. Rozkład rozprysków, który widzieliśmy wcześniej, sugeruje, że facet był leniwy i niezbyt wysoki – tak jakby strzelał z biodra, więc tu raczej nie doleciało. Jest nadzieja, że coś nam zostawił.

— Podobnie jak każdy energiczny kochanek, który odwiedził ten pokój, od kiedy ostatnio robiono w nim remont — stwierdził w zamyśleniu John, uważnie przyglądając się jakiemuś podejrzanemu miejscu. — Dlaczego nie spróbowałeś tego wcześniej? Wiesz, kiedy _mieliśmy_ tu być?

— Była większa szansa, że znajdziemy coś w skórze. —Sherlock wyciągnął scyzoryk i zeskrobał coś do torebki. — Ale ta droga przypuszczalnie jest już teraz przed nami zamknięta. I jak, masz coś?

— No, ktoś tu coś miał, ale nie ja — odpowiedział John z obrzydzeniem. — Jak to się tutaj w ogóle dostało? Chryste, przypomnij mi, żebym na wszelki wypadek obejrzał nasze listwy, jak wrócimy do domu.

— John, biorąc pod uwagę nasze życie erotyczne w połączeniu z moimi zwykłymi procedurami doświadczalnymi, podejrzewam, że jeżeli spróbujesz, to tylko cię to zdenerwuje. — Sherlock urwał na moment. — Nawiasem mówiąc, weź próbkę. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

John obrócił się i wbił w niego wzrok.

— Nie — powiedział bezgłośnie. — _Ohyda_. Jeśli sobie myślisz…

— Na wszelki wypadek — zapewnił go Sherlock. — Później będziesz tylko zrzędził, jeśli każę ci wejść przez to okno drugi raz w tym samym tygodniu.

— Czego ja nie robię dla ciebie — poskarżył się John i wyjął z kieszeni torebkę. — Zeskrobuję z sufitu spermę mordercy. Zupełnie jakbym miał gdzieś do zrobienia taką listę pod tytułem „Najbardziej idiotyczne czynności, jakie los może mi podrzucić”.

—  _Być może_ spermę mordercy — poprawił go Sherlock — i jestem pewny, że to jest tak naprawdę dość nisko na tej twojej liście.

John otworzył właśnie usta, żeby mu powiedzieć, czyja to wina, kiedy zabuczał mu telefon.

 **Jestem na Baker Street i Was nie ma, dranie** – napisał Greg. **Jeśli a) zmywacie się właśnie z miasta albo b) włamujecie mi się na któreś miejsce zbrodni, to obu was uduszę.**

 **Nie wiem, o co Ci chodzi. Poszliśmy na miasto na śniadanie** – odpisał John.

— Widzę, że Lestrade wpadł i nas nie zastał — zauważył Sherlock, idąc do drzwi. Widać okna służyły tylko do wchodzenia, do wychodzenia już nie. — Nieracjonalnie zakładać, że zawsze będziemy w domu, kiedy akurat będzie miał ochotę zajrzeć.

**Sherlock ma rację, zupełnie nie umiesz kłamać. Wynocha z moich dowodów. Stracha na wróble wyślij do domu, a sam spotkaj się ze mną na komendzie.**

— No kto to słyszał — powiedział z sarkazmem John, odkładając telefon. — Spodziewać się, że człowiek będzie w domu o szóstej rano. Co on sobie myśli? Że co robimy, śpimy jak normalni ludzie?

— Miło mi, że nareszcie się rozumiemy — powiedział mu z kamienną twarzą Sherlock i wymaszerował.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Od Autorki:

W tym rozdziale jeszcze raz robię Wam emocjonalne jojo, ale w następnym znowu będzie sam seks i żarty! No, w każdym razie w tym tysiącu słów, który już napisałam.

* * *

— Na naszą obronę — powiedział John, kiedy jakiś czas później tego samego dnia rano zapukał w otwarte drzwi Grega — powiem, że nawet gdybyśmy włamali się na któreś twoje miejsce zbrodni, czego oczywiście nie zrobiliśmy, to w zasadzie wcale nam jeszcze nie powiedziałeś, że mamy zakaz.

Greg przestał robić to, czym się akurat zajmował, i popatrzył na niego znacząco.

— W zasadzie nie mówiłem wam też dzisiaj, żebyście nie wytrzepywali trocin z podejrzanych ani nie kradli dowodów — odparował, wracając do swoich papierów. — Chociaż to pewnie złe przykłady, bo te rzeczy też bez przerwy robicie. Poczekaj chwilę. — Wypełnił jeszcze kilka okienek formularza, westchnął i wstał. — Dobra. Chodźmy.

— Nie będziemy rozmawiać tutaj? — spytał zdziwiony John. Patrzył, jak Greg z powrotem otwiera drzwi. Nagle zrobił się czujny. — I nie chciałeś, żeby Sherlock przyszedł ze mną. O co chodzi?

Greg machnął na niego ręką, żeby podszedł bliżej.

— Zrozumiesz, jak zobaczysz. Chodź, chodź. — John otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Greg na niego nie poczekał, tylko ruszył prosto przed siebie korytarzem, nie oglądając się na niego.

John zmarszczył czoło i poszedł za nim. Rozglądał się, kiedy szli przez budynek; znowu wszystkie oczy zwrócone były na niego. Kiedy wchodził, nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo skupiał się na tym, żeby nie wyglądać, jakby właśnie się włamał do pokoju hotelowego mordercy, ale teraz zaczynał się denerwować. Zaczynał zauważać pewne rzeczy.

Pewną różnicę w tym, jak patrzyli na niego ludzie.

Nie spotykał się z taką jak zwykle uwagą ze strony policji, tą z gatunku „ciekawe, czy dzisiaj znowu urządzi scenę”. Pomału zaczął się jeżyć.

To był ten rodzaj uwagi, z jakim policjanci traktowali przestępców, których jeszcze nie złapali.

— Greg — powiedział wolno, kiedy doszli do jednego z pokojów przesłuchań i Greg przytrzymał mu drzwi. — Czy mam zadzwonić do Sherlocka i dać mu znać, że jestem zatrzymany?

— Nie jesteś zatrzymany — powiedział mu Greg. — I nie musisz tam wchodzić ani nic mówić, ale chciałbym uniknąć tym razem wrzasków na korytarzu. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wygląda to tak, jakby obecna procedura policyjna polegała na darciu się na cały głos na przestępców w holu, ale wolałbym, żeby nikt inny tego nie usłyszał. Jestem gotów się założyć, że się ze mną zgodzisz.

John się zawahał, ale ponieważ niewiele mógł zrobić, nawet gdyby _był_ zatrzymany, wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Po drugiej stronie stołu siedziała już Sally, co było naprawdę super – czyli miał ich na głowie dwoje, plus tę jedną lub więcej osób, które obserwowały zza szyby. Greg bardzo na coś uważał, ale bynajmniej nie na to, czy nie zdenerwuje Johna. Poczuł kłucie w nodze, kiedy usiadł, a Greg dobrze zamknął drzwi.

Uwierała go ta odcięta droga wyjścia za plecami, aż go swędziały łopatki, ale postanowił to zignorować.

— Kiedy się nie chce, żeby ktoś mógł podsłuchać rozmowę, to nie idzie się rozmawiać do pokoju przesłuchań — powiedział po chwili John.

— Nikt więcej nas nie słucha, John. —Sally obserwowała go, opanowana, spokojna; żołnierski mózg Johna podpowiadał mu „wróg”.

Odchylił się na oparcie krzesła, próbując zignorować podszept.

— Do pokoju przesłuchań idzie się z osobą, której się nie ufa, kiedy się chce nagrać to, co ona powie. — John usłyszał, jak podnosi głos, i szybko z powrotem go ściszył. — A teraz mnie okłamujecie.

— Z tobą się nie wygra, co? — Sally przesunęła po stole w jego stronę jakąś teczkę. — Ostatnim razem wrzeszczałeś na nas, żebyśmy wykonywali swój zawód, jak trzeba, a teraz, kiedy tak właśnie robimy, i tak się czepiasz. Przestań zrzędzić i powiedz nam, co możesz, o tym.

John zmarszczył brwi i sięgnął po teczkę. W środku była powiększona fotografia czegoś, co wyglądało na zachlapany i poplamiony czymś wydruk mejla na kartce A4. Adres nadawcy był zamazany.

Johnowi serce ścisnęło się z żalu.

— Chyba nic wam z tego nie przyjdzie, że to przeczytam — uznał, odpychając teczkę. — Już wiecie, co to jest.

— Nie padają żadne imiona ani nazwiska — powiedział mu Greg. — Ktoś musi na to spojrzeć, a założę się, że zgadniesz, czemu nie chcemy dawać tego Sherlockowi, żeby potwierdził naszą teorię.

John wziął głęboki oddech i pokiwał głową. Popatrzył z powrotem na zdjęcie.

Oczywiście był to jeden z mejli Victora. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Dupek ani razu nie użył imienia Sherlocka; z początku zamiast niego stosował zaborcze określenia w stylu „mój drogi, zagubiony przyjacielu”, ale w miarę, jak się rozkręcał, zastępował je innymi, w większości synonimami słów „maszyna” i „dziwka”.

Tak właściwie to ten list był czarujący, a im dalej w tekst, tym było gorzej. John czytał pobieżnie dalej, prześlizgując się po tekście, i robił się coraz bardziej wściekły, coraz bardziej gotowy rozszarpać coś na strzępy, aż przerwał w połowie; za bardzo było mu niedobrze, żeby miał dokończyć. Nie mógł oddychać, nic nie widział. Chciał przegryźć Victorowi gardło, sprać mu twarz na krwawą miazgę, połamać mu jeden po drugim palce…

Ale Victor już nie żył. Był zimnym trupem. I brakowało mu pewnych istotnych części.

A poza tym John siedział w budynku pełnym ludzi, którzy za robienie tego, co on _rozpaczliwie_ chciał zrobić jebanemu Victorowi Trevorowi, wsadzali do aresztu.

Z niemałym wysiłkiem, mrugając, pozbył się z pola widzenia dodatkowej czerwieni. Gdzieś w trakcie czytania wstał z krzesła; nie był pewny, w którym momencie. Zmarszczył brwi i rozprostował zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń, a pomięta fotografia spadła na stół. Nie mógł się zmusić do rozprostowania jej.

— Bardziej się cieszę ze śmierci Moriarty’ego — powiedział cicho, wciąż nierówno oddychając. — Ale Victor Trevor wysuwa się właśnie na drugie miejsce i naprawdę _bardzo_ mało mu brakuje do pierwszego. — Powoli wypuścił powietrze, podniósł wzrok. — Nie było wam to do niczego potrzebne, żebym oglądał ten mejl. Nadawca i adresat na pewno są w tym miejscu na górze, które zamazaliście. Chcieliście zobaczyć, co zrobię. Dranie.

— Greg chciał zobaczyć, co zrobisz — powiedziała Sally, a Greg zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, które miało zapewne być karą za to, że tak szybko rzuciła go wilkom na pożarcie. — Ja się całkiem dobrze domyślałam.

Nie krzycz. Nie krzycz.

—  _Sherlock mi ich nie pokazywał_ — syknął John, opierając się o stół. Odepchnął od siebie list, nie mogąc na niego patrzeć. — Co znaczy, że nie chce, żebym je oglądał. Co znaczy, że właśnie zmusiliście… Zmusiliście mnie, żebym zabrał mu coś, czego nie chciał mi dać. I nie mam tego jak zwrócić. Nie musieliście mnie do tego zmuszać, a i tak to zrobiliście, tak żeby zobaczyć, jak _zareaguję_.

— Ostatniej osobie, która poważnie zagrażała Sherlockowi, strzeliłeś w twarz. — Sally nawet nie drgnęła, a minę miała nieporuszoną, zimną. — Masz długą i złożoną historię dopuszczania się przemocy, kiedy chodzi o niego. Teraz dowiadujemy się, że on dostaje te mejle, a zaraz potem jego były, który znęcał się nad nim psychicznie, zostaje znaleziony martwy. Jak twoim zdaniem mieliśmy się zachować? „O, nie, nie ściągniemy na komendę brutalnie opiekuńczego nowego chłopaka” — powiedziała drwiącym, melodyjnym tonem. — „To przecież _kumpel_ ”.

Greg przyglądał mu się uważnie.

— W ogóle nie widziałeś tych mejli. Nie pokazał ci.

— Już mówiłem, kuźwa, _nie_ , a teraz zmusiliście mnie… — John łapczywie zaczerpnął powietrza, oderwał od blatu palce które kurczowo na nim zaciskał, i spróbował zdusić w sobie wściekłość. Nie było łatwo; czuł, jak złość czepia mu się języka, nie chcąc dać się przełknąć. – Czyli teraz uważacie, że to ja go zabiłem. A ten pierwszy trup to waszym zdaniem było co? — zapytał, usiłując nie dopuścić do tego, żeby wściekłość ponownie wypełzła na powierzchnię. — Jakiś inny były, po prostu taki, o którym jeszcze nie wspomniał? Taka rozgrzewka dla mnie?

— Myślimy, że te dwa zabójstwa były podobne, ale niekoniecznie popełnił je ten sam człowiek — powiedział neutralnym tonem Greg.

— Śmierć Victora _wcale się nie przysłużyła_ Sherlockowi — powiedział w końcu John, rozprostowując palce, które przed chwilą znów zaciskał w pięści. — Zresztą, kiedy tak właściwie miałem to zrobić? Wtedy, jak skoczyłem na dwie godziny do domu, zanim nas znowu wezwaliście? Większą część tej nocy, kiedy drania znaleźli, spędziłem z Sally, a nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyście zadzwonili, zanim Anderson miał szansę wszystko dobrze obejrzeć. Wiem też, że są nagrania z kamer w mieście, jak idę prosto do domu, a potem nie wychodzę z niego, póki nie pojadę znowu się z wami spotkać. Czyli co, kurwa? Miałem wehikuł czasu?

Greg zmarszczył czoło.

— Miałbyś mało czasu, ale…

— Nie. Nie ma sposobu, żebym zabił Victora, nawet gdybym wiedział, jak on wygląda, a nie wiedziałem, _co też już wiecie_. No chyba że dobrze kłamię tylko wtedy, kiedy przy was wszystkich udaję, że nie rozpoznaję ciała człowieka, którego sam zabiłem. — John wstał. — Macie na mnie coś prawdziwego, poza faktem, że kocham swojego chłopaka? Jestem zatrzymany?

Greg wydął wargi w zamyśleniu.

— Nie. Nie jesteś zatrzymany.

— To wychodzę. Jezu, Greg. — Zerwał kurtkę z oparcia krzesła i z szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi. — Jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy przestali z tobą pracować, to _po prostu to powiedz_. Nie musisz, kurwa, ściągać nas na komendę i oskarżać nas o morderstwa, aż sami załapiemy.

— John…

—  _Pierdol – się_. — John zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

 

***

 

Zły jak osa, John maszerował do domu (nie chciała mu się zatrzymać żadna taksówka. Pewnie wyglądał jak morderca, za którego uważali go na komendzie), kiedy obok niego zatrzymała auto Sally.

— Podwiozę cię — powiedziała. — Wskakuj.

— Niespecjalnie mam ochotę jechać z tyłu — zazgrzytał zębami John — a jeśli dolejesz mi jeszcze choćby kroplę, to rzucę ci się do gardła, więc miejsce z przodu to pewnie też nie jest dobry pomysł.

— O to, to, to. — Sally nachyliła się i otworzyła mu drzwi od strony pasażera. — Właśnie o tym chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Wsiadaj.

— Bo jak nie, to co, aresztujesz mnie?

— Przestań dramatyzować, kurwa, i wsiadaj — powiedziała mu niezadowolona Sally. — Sherlock ci się udziela, co wcale mi się nie podoba.

John popatrzył na nią ze złością, ale na piechotę na Baker Street miał daleko. Wsiadł, a Sally włączyła się z powrotem do ruchu.

Przez chwilę dała mu się kisić we własnym sosie, ale w końcu pękł.

— No? — zapytał, wpatrując się z determinacją w drogę. — Co?

— Tej nocy, kiedy Trevor został zamordowany, powiedziałeś mi, że ten pistolet był twój. — Skręciła za róg; wyglądało na to, że jedzie naokoło.

John zmarszczył brwi; nie był pewny, do czego Sally zmierza.

— Widziałaś, jak go wyciągam…

— Wprost przyznałeś się funkcjonariuszowi policji, że umyślnie zdobyłeś i nosiłeś przy sobie broń palną, na którą nie miałeś zezwolenia. — Zerknęła na niego. Minę miała wymowną; nie tylko Johnowi udzielał się Sherlock. — Wpadłeś na policji w taką złość, że wrzeszczałeś bez opamiętania – ile to już razy, trzy? Jak ty i Sherlock przekazujecie nam podejrzanych, to są cali we krwi, nawet bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Równie często zdarza się, że po prostu nie żyją.

John znieruchomiał i zmrużył oczy.

— Jak masz tylko dalej suszyć mi głowę o…

— Mówię — warknęła Sally — że _tracisz nad sobą kontrolę_. Ty i Sherlock macie urwanie głowy, rozumiem. Ale sypiesz się, do kurwy nędzy, i wiesz co? Nie jestem twoją zasraną wspólniczką. Jestem policjantką, a ty nie siedzisz za tego swojego siga tylko dlatego, że ktoś wysoko postawiony pociąga dla ciebie za sznurki.

John zamilkł, a Sally stanęła na czerwonym i zmierzyła go niewzruszonym wzrokiem.

— Jak przyjdzie co do czego, to cię aresztuję, nie zakładaj, że nie. Gdybym myślała, że to ty zabiłeś Trevora, siedziałbyś w celi. Ale masz rację – miałeś za mało czasu. Tym razem. — Światła się zmieniły i kiedy odwróciła wzrok, żeby prowadzić, John wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech. — Lubię cię, John, naprawdę cię lubię. I ci ufam, to znaczy wierzę, że postąpisz w zgodzie z tym, co uważasz za słuszne. Ale nie ma między nami zgody w kwestii tego, co jest słuszne, a ja nie pozwalam, żeby to, czy kogoś lubię, przeszkadzało mi w pracy.

Ich oczom ukazała się Baker Street. Na ulicy jak zwykle był spory ruch, z tym, że pod domem stał zaparkowany nadprogramowy wóz policyjny. John prawie stracił panowanie nad sobą, którego tak kurczowo się dotąd trzymał, i ze ściśniętym gardłem wziął się za odzyskiwanie go.

— Wy chuje. — Ledwo mógł mówić; ogarniała go wściekłość, ale i przerażenie. — Tu tylko w połowie chodziło o mnie. Chcieliście, żeby ktoś mógł zbombardować Sherlocka pytaniami o Victora pod moją nieobecność. Samego. Chcieliście go zaatakować, jak będzie sam.

— Kurwa, John, weź się w garść! Co ja ci _dopiero mówiłam_? — Sally zaparkowała i wykrzywiła do niego twarz w grymasie frustracji. — Chcieliśmy porozmawiać z człowiekiem, który być może był ofiarą przemocy domowej, pod nieobecność jego chłopaka, który ma skłonności do przemocy. To mamy zachowywać się „jak prawdziwi policjanci”, czy stwierdzić „oj tam, oj tam, facet nie wygląda na takiego” i udawać, że Sherlocka nigdy nic złego nie spotkało, bo on też na takiego nie wygląda? _Zdecyduj się._

John gwałtownym ruchem otworzył drzwi, wysiadł i popatrzył na nią ze złością.

— Jak się uspokoję, to się z tobą zgodzę — wydusił — ale w tej chwili naprawdę, ale to naprawdę cię nie lubię.

— Nie musisz — powiedziała mu Sally. — Musisz tylko zrobić ze sobą porządek i tym razem naprawdę się nie mieszać. Wiem, że może na to nie wygląda, ale ja naprawdę nie chcę, żebyś poszedł do więzienia, i wcale nie tylko dlatego, że jeśli cię zamkną, to twojemu chłopakowi odbije. Już i tak tam w tej chwili szaleje.

John odsłonił zęby.

— Ostatni raz ci mówię: nie jestem jego treserem. I oczywiście, że szaleje. A czego się spodziewasz, kiedy…

— Był grzeczny, póki nie zaczęły padać pytania o ciebie. Zamknij drzwi i zastanów się nad tym.

John zatrzasnął drzwi samochodu. Stał wściekły na krawężniku, próbując odzyskać panowanie nad oddechem, próbując powstrzymać dłonie od zaciskania się w pięści, a ramiona od drżenia, i naprawdę żałował, że wbrew temu, co myślą sobie chyba Greg i Sally, nie może tak po prostu wziąć i pozabijać wszystkiego, co go wkurza.

Oczywiście w tej chwili na liście byli właśnie Greg i Sally, więc po odzyskaniu spokoju pewnie by tego jeszcze bardziej pożałował.

Zamiast tego usiadł na stopniach przed swoim domem i skoncentrował się na tym, żeby na tyle, na ile to możliwe, dojść do normalności, zanim tam wejdzie i przypadkiem przekona policjanta, który tam jest na górze, że rzeczywiście jest tym wściekłym wilkiem, za którego wszyscy inni już go uznali.

 

***

 

Kiedy John wreszcie wszedł do mieszkania – w którym zastał wkurzonego, uzbrojonego w skrzypce Sherlocka, dwie kobiety w mundurach i atmosferę tak gęstą, że można było siekierę zawiesić – prawie znów stracił cierpliwość na widok bezbarwnego spojrzenia, jakie Sherlock wbił w policjantki. Nagle wróciło drżenie ręki, musiał się też pilnować, żeby nie wydobyło mu się z krtani warczenie, podnoszące mu się z wnętrzności.

Kurwa.

Sally miała rację. Jeszcze tego nie zrobił, ale jeśli jeszcze trochę pożyje w takich nerwach, to zapewne niedługo kogoś zamorduje. Otrząsnął się.

— Cześć, Sherlock. — John popatrzył na policjantki, usiłując zrobić uprzejmą minę. Był pewny, że robią, co do nich należy. Pewnie chciały tylko pomóc. To o nie John poprosił Grega i nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości, że gdyby John o niczym nie wspomniał, Sherlock dostałby kogoś gorszego. W przeciwieństwie do bardzo wielu ludzi na świecie zależało im na dobru Sherlocka.

John miał ochotę je _udusić_.

— Sally mi mówiła, że trochę się tutaj kłócicie. Chciałbyś, żebym odprowadził naszych gości do wyjścia? — zapytał zamiast tego. Jedna z kobiet uśmiechnęła się do niego. Wyglądało na to, że zachowuje cały spokój, na jaki ją stać w obliczu Sherlockowej złości. Z tego, co mógł stwierdzić, była chyba całkiem miła; nie straciła panowania nad sobą, chociaż zasypał ją grad obraźliwych dedukcji, wyglądała też na gotową znieść ich więcej z uśmiechem na twarzy. Przypuszczalnie nie zasługiwała na to, co bez wątpienia mówił Sherlock.

John nie umiał powstrzymać _Schadenfreude_ na myśl, że od prawie godziny jej życie było rozmontowywane i poddawane gruntownej analizie.

— Ależ proszę — odpowiedział Sherlock i podniósł skrzypce.

— Pan musi być John Watson — powiedziała wesołym tonem ta uśmiechnięta policjantka i wstała. — Właśnie sobie o panu gawędziliśmy.

—  _One_ właśnie sobie o tobie gawędziły — poprawił ją Sherlock, leniwie tu i tam szarpiąc palcami za struny. — Sally też oskarżała cię o bycie drugim Victorem? Widziałem, jak wysiadasz; byłeś gotów rwać sobie włosy z głowy.

— Ja nie… — zaczęła protestować kobieta, ale John ją zignorował.

— Nie, zdaje się, że jestem nadopiekuńczym, kontrolującym cię na każdym kroku gwałtownikiem, nie znęcającym się emocjonalnie manipulatorem. Wygląda na to, że przerzuciłeś się na lepszy model.

— Jak miło się składa — powiedział z nieznacznym uśmiechem Sherlock i John trochę się rozluźnił.

— Doktorze Watson. — druga policjantka też wstała. — Zapewniam pana, że nie mówiłyśmy niczego w tym rodzaju…

— Proszę posłuchać — powiedział zmęczonym głosem John — doceniam i szanuję pracę pań i rozumiem, dlaczego panie tu są. Naprawdę. Ale ludzie, których uważam za przyjaciół, podejrzewają mnie o bardzo brutalne morderstwo, a fakt, że przyszłyście panie pod moją nieobecność, sugeruje, że sądzą, że może przy okazji znęcałem się też nad swoim chłopakiem. Jeśli zostaniecie, to naprawdę nie dam rady zachowywać się uprzejmie. Proszę, wyjdźcie.

— Tu nie chodzi o pana — odpowiedziała mu, spokojna i nieprzestraszona. John miał ochotę ją wyrzucić i zacząć krzyczeć. — Przyszłybyśmy niezależnie od tego, kim pan jest. Tu chodzi o to, co zdarzyło się w przeszłości, nie o to, co ktoś o panu myśli.

— Ale to w niczym nie pomaga, że wszyscy mają mnie chyba za niebezpiecznego socjopatę, prawda? — Policjantka ani drgnęła. John potarł twarz dłonią. — Proszę. Niech panie wyjdą.

Kiwnęła głową i podała Sherlockowi swoją wizytówkę.

— W razie jakby pan chciał zadzwonić — powiedziała, a on tylko na nią popatrzył i nie przestał, póki nie uśmiechnęła się i nie odłożyła wizytówki na stolik obok niego. John przytrzymał funkcjonariuszkom drzwi, a one wyszły, przyglądając mu się po drodze uważnie. Ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie zamknął za nimi, uważając, żeby nie trzasnąć drzwiami, i oparł się o nie głową.

— Domyślam się, że na komendzie nie było przyjemnie.

John odetchnął ciężko, podszedł chwiejnie bliżej, padł na kanapę i złożył głowę w dłoniach.

— Miałeś rację — powiedział cicho, stłumionym głosem. — Ostrzegałeś mnie, że spotka mnie takie samo gówniane traktowanie jak ciebie, a ja się nie przejąłem. Ale miałeś rację. Nie radzę sobie z tym.

— Ostatnio miałeś dodatkowo na głowie moje problemy z Victorem, to też potrafi człowieka wykończyć — zauważył bezbarwnie Sherlock. — I domyślam się, że znacznie trudniej jest znosić oskarżenia o socjopatię, jak się nie jest socjopatą.

— Nie jesteś socjopatą — odparł John, nie podnosząc głowy. — Proszę cię, przestań mówić, że jesteś.

— Hmm. — Przez chwilę Sherlock siedział cicho, od czasu do czasu brzdąkając tylko na skrzypcach. Potem oznajmił: — Nie podoba mi się słowo „chłopak”. — Johnowi wyrwał się krótki śmiech.

— Wiem. Przepraszam. Trudno wymyślić, czym je zastąpić. — Westchnął i z zamkniętymi oczami osunął się na oparcie. Był wyczerpany. — Chryste, nie miałem pojęcia. A ty tak masz _codziennie_.

Sherlock odłożył skrzypce i ostrożnie usiadł obok. Robił wrażenie skrępowanego, niepewnego siebie; John poczuł się lepiej od samego otarcia się o niego ramieniem.

— Ja się przyzwyczaiłem; ja zawsze byłem tym złym. Ty zawsze byłeś bohaterem wojennym. — Urwał. — Spadasz z wysoka — dodał.

— Jezu – westchnął John. Wyciągnął rękę, zarzucił ją Sherlockowi na plecy, przyciągnął go bliżej, zanurzył twarz w jego włosach i poczuł, jak opada z niego kolejna warstwa furii. — Przepraszam cię. O wiele za rzadko mówię ci, jaki jesteś fantastyczny. A jesteś niesamowity. Niewiarygodny.

— Cały czas mi mówisz, że jestem fantastyczny — szepnął Sherlock. Z wahaniem objął Johna w pasie, a John jeszcze trochę się rozluźnił i wtulił w niego. — Oczywiście sam wiem, ale przyznaję, że miło się tego słucha.

— Najgorsze jest to, że Sally ma rację. Ona _ma rację_. — John wziął rozedrgany oddech, wiedząc, że nie pozwoli sobie na szloch. — Tracę głowę. Poprosiłem, żeby potraktowali cię poważnie, a kiedy to zrobili, miałem ochotę zamordować policjantki, których _sam sobie zażyczyłem_. Chryste Panie, gdybym wpadł wcześniej na Victora, może bym go zabił. Sam nie wiem.

— Nie zabiłbyś go — zapewnił go z przekonaniem Sherlock. — Ale gdybyśmy obaj na niego wpadli, dałbyś mi swój pistolet.

— Ale poprosiłbym cię, żebyś zaczekał, aż połamię mu parę kości — uznał John z urwanym, histerycznym chichotem, a Sherlock kiwnął głową. Najwyraźniej ten pomysł mu nie przeszkadzał. Oczywiście że mu nie przeszkadzał. Żaden z nich nie był normalny, prawda?

Bez dopingu złości Johna nic już nie trzymało w pionie. Opierał się bezwładnie, ciężko o poduszki i Sherlocka.

I po prostu był _taki zmęczony_.

— Wydaje mi się, że czasem to ja przerażam ciebie — powiedział miękko, wplatając drugą rękę Sherlockowi we włosy. — Przykro mi.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział. John starał się nie trzymać go za mocno. Miał ochotę przytulić go do siebie tak mocno, jak tylko się dało, wręcz brutalnie, wypłakać mu się we włosy, może po prostu uspokoić się, samemu się na niego wykrwawiając, ale się opanował.

— Fakt, że czasem w twojej obecności się boję, w żaden sposób o tobie nie świadczy — powiedział w końcu bardzo cicho Sherlock. — Fakt, że kiedy się boję, pozostaję w twojej obecności – owszem.

John sapnął i przywarł do niego: po prostu się go trzymał, a Sherlock nie wiercił się ani się nie skarżył. Po jakimś czasie Sherlock wysunął się Johnowi z objęć, pomógł mu wstać i pocałował go w czoło tak jak John całował jego, kiedy się pokłócili. Zaprowadził go do łóżka, rozebrał go i zwinął się obok niego w kłębek w bieliźnie.

Leżał z nim i oddychał miarowo, póki, wyczerpany, John nie zasnął.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia John obudził się wcześnie rano. Oczy miał spuchnięte, bolało go gardło i głowa za oczami – głowa nawet paskudnie – ale Sherlock wciąż tam był, skulony wokół niego.

— Czytałem jeden z mejli Victora — wymamrotał John, jeszcze zupełnie nieobudzony. — Przepraszam. Nie chciałem.

— Domyśliłem się — powiedział cicho Sherlock. — Śpij dalej.

John na ogół robił to, co Sherlock mu kazał, a tym razem jeszcze w dodatku wyglądało to na świetny pomysł. Odpłynął z powrotem w sen, czując, jak Sherlock leniwie głaszcze go po włosach.

* * *

Od Autorki:

Błeeee, angst. Stęskniłam się za głupimi żartami i przekomarzaniem się. W następnym rozdziale powróci znany Wam już czarny charakter: ta ohydna herbatka!

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Kilka godzin później John zeszedł sobie na dół, cudownie wyspany, wciąż jednak przecierając oczy i się budząc. Prawie czuł się znowu w połowie jak człowiek, co było _ogromnym_ krokiem naprzód. Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, Sherlock podniósł głowę, uśmiechnął się i postawił mu na stole kubek herbaty.

Ponownie mając na sobie tylko wodę i ręcznik.

— Podoba mi się ten twój nowy zwyczaj — mruknął z zadowoleniem John i przejechał palcami po strumyczku wilgoci, spływającej Sherlockowi po plecach. Sherlock mu się nadstawił, a Johnowi natychmiast ocknął się fiut, mimo że reszta jeszcze trochę spała. John nachylił się do pocałunku. — Tym razem też English Breakfast? — zapytał.

— Hmm, nie. — Sherlock zakołysał ciałem, przysuwając się bliżej. — To ta słona mieszanka jarzynowa. No, dalej; wiem, że nie cierpisz marnować herbaty.

— O Boże. — John prędko cofnął rękę, jakby się sparzył, i pogroził Sherlockowi palcem. — Nie będę pił twoich głupich mikstur. To zaraz pójdzie do zlewu. Po prostu mnie nie przekonasz.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się do niego jak kot, zapozował i zrzucił ręcznik.

John się starał, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Udało mu się za to po chwili zamknąć usta, za co był wdzięczny.

— Okej — przyznał powoli, oblizując wargi. Większość krwi odpłynęła mu już z mózgu do fiuta. — Zdarzało mi się już mylić, mogę się przyznać do błędu jeszcze raz.

— Najpierw wypij. — Sherlock, teraz już całkiem goły, oparł się plecami o stół i rozchylił trochę kolana. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy John, wyraźnie cierpiąc, powiódł wzrokiem z powrotem do jego twarzy. — Jak dam ci odłożyć to na później, to tylko znowu mnie okłamiesz.

— Kiedy tak wyglądasz, mogę obiecać ci wszystko, niezależnie od tego, co planuję w przyszłości — zgodził się z nim John. Jego uwagę zaprzątała teraz wędrówka jednej kropli wody w dół piersi Sherlocka. Usiadł i sięgnął po kubek. — A muszę wypić wszystko?

Sherlock się zastanowił.

— Powiedzmy, że wystarczy połowa — uznał, sięgnął nad ramionami Johna do oparcia jego krzesła, przytrzymał się tam i usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach. Leniwie zakołysał tam i z powrotem biodrami, napierając na niego. John jęknął, wypchnął biodra do góry i wziął wielki łyk herbaty.

Po czym z przekleństwem wypluł ją całą z powrotem do kubka.

—  _Dobry boże_ — parsknął z obrzydzeniem śliną, żałując, że nie może się pozbyć własnego języka. Ledwo mógł się powstrzymać od rozdrapania sobie ust rękami. — Co to jest, u diabła? — zapytał, patrząc z niesmakiem do kubka.

Sherlock przechylił głowę i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Widać było, że wcale nie jest mu przykro.

— Głównie suszona balsamka ogórkowata i chrzan — powiedział bez cienia współczucia. — Nie jestem pewny, czy to się powinno liczyć. Nic nie połknąłeś. Może powinienem iść się ubrać.

— Ani się waż — warknął John, odstawiając herbatkę na stół i lekko łapiąc Sherlocka palcami za biodra, żeby go do siebie przyciągnąć. — Próbowałem. Mam to w ustach i _na całym języku_. Pocałuj mnie. Założę się, że poczujesz.

— Hmm. — Sherlock wydął usta. — Może później. Jak ten smak się rozejdzie.

— O boże. Ależ to było _ohydne_. — John zrobił krzywą minę i pokręcił głową. — Właściwie to mi oklapł i pewnie już nie stanie.

— Bzdura, twoje erekcje nie zrażają się nawet w obliczu najcięższych przeciwności — powiedział mu Sherlock, podciągając mu się wyżej na kolanach. Skórę miał dalej wilgotną i John wyraźnie czuł każdy jego ruch przez cienki t-shirt i spodnie z piżamy, które miał na sobie. Stłumił zduszony jęk i skupił się na tym, żeby nie rzucać biodrami, _prawie_ natychmiast zapominając o herbacie. Sherlock nachylił się niżej i John usłyszał przy samym uchu jego niski głos: — Ja przy mojej bardziej delikatnej naturze nie miałbym szansy wykazać się taką wytrwałością. Ty potrafisz myśleć o seksie w każdych okolicznościach.

— Aleś ty się słodkousty zrobił, uwielbiam te twoje komplementy — roześmiał się John. — Jak mi mówisz, że jestem bezrozumnym, opętanym seksem zwierzakiem. A o tej „delikatnej naturze” to ci przypomnę następnym razem, jak zaczniesz demolować mieszkanie.

Potem urwał, odsunął się trochę i popatrzył na Sherlocka podejrzliwie.

— Czekaj. Czy ta herbatka to był kolejny test na to, w jakich warunkach potrafię utrzymać erekcję? Bo muszę ci powiedzieć, Sherlock, że te eksperymenty to nie jest najfajniejsza rzecz, jaką moglibyśmy robić, kiedy mam erekcję. Przychodzi mi na myśl mnóstwo _o wiele lepszych_ zastosowań dla mojej erekcji.

— Odpowiedź tylko by cię zdenerwowała — uznał po namyśle Sherlock. — Poza tym się mylisz; eksperyment z kostką lodu sprawił ci _ogromną_ przyjemność.

— Pewnie że tak — zgodził się John i wyciągnął szyję, żeby skubnąć Sherlocka zębami w ucho. Potem polizał go po szyi i wtulił nos w jego mokre włosy; Sherlock jęknął cicho i przytulił się mocniej. — Kiedy już groźbami udało mi się zmusić cię, żebyś zdjął mi ją z fiuta. Póki kostka leżała mi na fiucie, był to najgorszy eksperyment, jaki w życiu wymyśliłeś. Gorszy niż ten z recepturkami.

— Przestaniesz wreszcie jęczeć? — poskarżył się Sherlock. — Przecież obiecałem nie używać więcej recepturek. Lodu też przy sobie nie mam. Jestem mokry, goły i siedzę ci na kolanach, a ty masz jakieś zastrzeżenia?

— Masz sporo dobrych argumentów, ale ja mam taki, że mam na zębach _chrzan_ i _balsamkę_. — John poruszał trochę szczęką i zrobił krzywą minę. — Nawet czuję ten smak na tobie, wszędzie tam, gdzie już miałem język. Dalej mam go wszędzie w buzi.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Mógłbym włożyć ci do buzi coś innego — powiedział groźnie.

— O, pewnie, pewnie — zgodził się John. — Przyciągnął biodra Sherlocka ciaśniej do swoich i odchylił się do tyłu. Sam miał teraz na ustach kpiący uśmieszek. — Wiesz, zawsze myślałem, że to by było niesamowicie podniecające, najpierw zadławić się tyloma nieprzyjemnymi smakami, iloma się będzie dało, a potem twoim…

— Ty musisz być zawsze taki _wulgarny_? — poskarżył się Sherlock, nachylił się nad Johnem i wsadził mu język głęboko do ust.

I natychmiast odskoczył z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy.

— Taa — zgodził się John, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. — Obrzydliwy smak, prawda?

— Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz — powiedział nonszalancko Sherlock, ukradkiem próbując się pozbyć tego smaku z ust.

— Jasne, okej. W takim razie daj jeszcze raz buzi — zaproponował John, ściągając usta w dzióbek i wydając przesadzone, mlaszczące odgłosy.

Sherlock zrobił minę, która jasno stwierdzała, co on myśli o Johnowych wygłupach. Zamiast dać się pocałować, zrobił unik i wgryzł mu się w szyję, potem polizał mu ją z dołu do góry wzdłuż żyły i zahaczył zębami o jego ucho. Johnowi zamknęły się oczy, a krocze szarpnęło się do góry.

— Próbujesz zetrzeć ten smak z języka, nie nabierzesz mnie — wydyszał z trudem. — Już próbowałem, to nie działa.

— Próbowałeś też dedukować — zauważył Sherlock i przeciągnął mu językiem po obojczyku. John zajęczał. —Nieudolnych wysiłków miernego umysłu nie można brać za dowód tego, że coś jest niemożliwe.

— Widzę, że masz dzisiaj dla mnie same słodkie słówka. — John wygiął się w łuk, napierając ciałem na Sherlocka, a fiuty zaczęły im się ocierać jeden o drugi przez materiał jego piżamy… i John z cichym jękiem opuścił głowę do tyłu, na oparcie krzesła. — Co dalej? Ponabijasz się jeszcze trochę z moich ciuchów? No, dawaj, wiesz, jak bardzo mnie to podnieca.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, wstał, powiedział:

— Właź na stół — i spacerkiem ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.

Nagusieńki, z pełnym wzwodem i zupełnie się tym nie przejmując.

John opadł na oparcie krzesła i popatrzył za nim, potem wzruszył ramionami i wszedł na stół. Wyglądało na to, że może to być całkiem dobry pomysł, a jeśli nie, to, no cóż, nie będzie się przecież kłócił z Sherlockiem.

Facet był goły jak go Pan Bóg stworzył, a i tak wyglądał jak milion dolarów. John miał po prostu szczęście, że Sherlock nie rozbierał się do naga za każdym razem, kiedy próbował go do czegoś namówić; gdyby tak robił, John wisiałby pewnie raz w tygodniu w samej bieliźnie głową w dół z jakiegoś masztu, łapiąc mu gołębie do eksperymentów.

Kiedy Sherlock wrócił, z penisem dalej na wierzchu i dumnie wyprostowanym, niosąc dwie paczuszki z prezerwatywami, rękawiczki i słoiczek lubrykantu, John siedział na brzegu stołu. Odchylił się do tyłu, podparł na rękach, rozłożył nogi i się uśmiechnął.

Sherlock odłożył wszystko na krzesło, złapał Johna za biodra, wsunął go głębiej na stół i rozłożył mu nogi tak szeroko, że John objął nimi blat, jakby miał na nim usiąść okrakiem. Poczuł się niemal za bardzo rozciągnięty; opadł na łokcie i zaczął szybciej oddychać.

— W porządku? — zapytał prawie szeptem Sherlock, kładąc Johnowi rękę wysoko na udzie, a John przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową. Sherlock nachylił się nad nim, zszedł niżej i…

— Jezu… ja pierdolę… co… — John wygiął się do tyłu mocno, gwałtownie, aż uderzył głową o blat. Biodra próbowały mu się unieść, docisnąć się do przesączającej mu się w kroku przez piżamę gorącej wilgoci ust Sherlocka. Nic z tego – nie mógł ich ruszyć. Sherlock polizał mu podstawę członka, przycisnął do niej usta, wypuścił powietrze i – _Chryste_ – doznania były _niesamowite_ , ale… — Jesteś, jesteś pewny, o boże, Sherlock, pewny jesteś, że…

— Całkiem pewny — powiedział Sherlock, nie odrywając od niego ust, i John z jękiem osunął się całkiem na stół.

— Ty nie… — John zachłysnął się własnym oddechem, rozciągnięty do bólu. — Ty nie lubisz. O boże. Mówiłeś, żebym ci nie…

— Dalej wolałbym, żebyś nie wsadzał mi niczego do ust. — Głos Sherlocka był niski i seksowny. John nie mógł się skupić. — Ale przypuszczam, że nie będzie mi przeszkadzało, jak sam to sobie tam włożę. Przekonajmy się.

O _Jezu_.

Materiał zrobił się mokry, półprzezroczysty, i to nie tylko od śliny Sherlocka. John z wysiłkiem próbował zmusić mózg do myślenia. — Weź. Weź… Bawełna to nie jest dość dobra bariera, musisz wziąć…

— Wiem. — Sherlock pociągnął go za pasek spodni z piżamy i John wciągnął nogi na górę, żeby było go łatwiej rozebrać. Sherlock założył je z powrotem na miejsce, jak tylko zdjął z niego ubranie, a potem popchnął go z powrotem na plecy. — Załóż ręce za głowę — polecił. — Sięgnij tak daleko, jak dasz radę. I nie ruszaj nimi.

John go posłuchał. Był teraz cały rozciągnięty, prawie w ogóle nie mógł się ruszyć. Ręce miał daleko za głową – dotykał nimi biegnącej dookoła pod blatem listwy – kolana po bokach, fiuta wypełnionego krwią, czerwonego i wilgotniejącego. Kiedy Sherlock zakładał mu prezerwatywę, wszystko go trochę bolało.

— Nie lubię robić rzeczy, których ty nie lubisz robić — wydyszał. — Jestem _niesamowicie podniecony_ , ale nie chcę, jeśli ty też nie chcesz.

— Nie ruszaj biodrami i nie ciągnij mnie za włosy, to będę chciał. — Sherlock znów się nad nim nachylił, przeciągnął mu rękami po udach i polizał go jednym długim ruchem języka. John się szarpnął; napiął mu się każdy mięsień ciała. — Możesz przestać pytać. Skoro to robię, to jestem pewny.

John jęknął i zadrżał. Plecy wygięły mu się o dalszych kilka centymetrów, palce zacisnęły mocno na drewnie.

— Taki… nnn… rozkrzyżowany nie dam rady zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy.

— O to chodziło — zgodził się Sherlock i wziął żołądź do ust.

John znów walnął głośno głową o stół. Z gardła wydobył mu się jakiś niski, zduszony dźwięk.

— Jezu. — Zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując złapać oddech. — Jezu _Chryste_ , co ty… gdzie się nauczyłeś…

Sherlock go wypuścił i delikatnie przejechał mu zębami po trzonku penisa; John miał szczęście, że fizycznie nie był w tej chwili w stanie wepchnąć mu się głębiej do ust.

— Naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego uważasz, że nie jestem w stanie robić kilku rzeczy naraz, John. — Sherlock przechylił się na bok, żeby sięgnąć do rzeczy, które wcześniej odłożył na krzesło, kilka razy delikatnie podskubując Johna zębami w bok. Johnowi szarpnęło się całe ciało. — Wiesz, często udaje mi się zwracać uwagę na to, co mi robisz, w tym samym czasie, kiedy mi to robisz. — Założył rękawiczkę, nałożył sobie na dłoń lubrykantu i uśmiechnął się do Johna jak jakiś drapieżnik.

John próbował wymyślić jakąś błyskotliwą odpowiedź, ale wyszedł mu tylko zdławiony miauk.

Uśmiech Sherlocka zrobił się szerszy, a on sam pocałował Johna w udo i powoli wśliznął mu do środka jeden długi palec. John docisnął głowę do drewnianego blatu. W palcach mu pulsowało, a kiedy Sherlock podkulił palec i wziął go z powrotem do buzi, krzyknął.

— Jezu, Sherlock — jęknął — proszę cię. Tak. O boże, Sherlock. — Był w połowie drogi, jeszcze zanim Sherlock zaczął na poważnie – teraz się trząsł, lał się z niego pot, a powieki miał zaciśnięte.

— Hmm — mruknął nisko Sherlock i ten odgłos wystarczył, żeby John zaczął rozpaczliwie pić ustami powietrze.

— Nie przestawaj, proszę cię, proszę, nie przestawaj, Sherlock, boże drogi, proszę cię, _nie przestawaj_.

Sherlock w odpowiedzi dołożył drugi palec, oboma musnął prostatę i zassał mocno, a John stracił zdolność mówienia czegokolwiek poza jego imieniem i z jękiem doszedł mu w ustach. Zadrżał, spięty i zdesperowany, wypełniając prezerwatywę nasieniem, i powoli opuścił ramiona z powrotem na stół, osuwając się na niego bezwładnie. Pewnie niedługo złapie go skurcz w biodrach, ale nic go to nie obchodziło.

Sherlock wolno wlazł do niego na górę; fiuta miał śliskiego od lubrykantu. Uniósł uda Johna do góry, ścisnął je razem i wsunął członek między nie; zgiął go w pół, przejechał zębami po krawędzi jego szczęki i tak długo się na nim kołysał, aż miał wytrysk na jego brzuch, a potem zamknął mu usta głębokim pocałunkiem.

I oczywiście natychmiast się odsunął ze zdegustowaną miną.

— Ta herbata to był _twój pomysł_ — przypomniał mu John.

— A dopiero pozbyłem się tego smaku, liżąc lateks — poskarżył się obrażonym tonem Sherlock, ruszając szczęką.

John zaczął słabo chichotać, za bardzo wyruchany, żeby się porządnie roześmiać. Nogi opadły mu bez sił po obu stronach ciała. Objął Sherlocka, przyciągnął go do siebie do jeszcze jednego pocałunku, wplatając mu palce we włosy…

I wtedy w końcu ustąpiła doklejona noga stołu.

Sherlock wrzasnął i ugryzł Johna w wargę, po czym obaj spróbowali tak się obrócić, żeby uchronić tego drugiego przed uderzeniem o podłogę. Oczywiście w efekcie obaj grzmotnęli o nią tyłkami pod najgorszym możliwym kątem i wolno osunęli się z bólem jeden na drugiego.

— Kurwa — sapnął John, zaplątany w Sherlocka, leżąc w połowie na nim, pocierając sobie usta, które krwawiły. — Kurwa. Chyba właśnie poczułem kość ogonową w zębach. Ja pierdolę.

Sherlock tylko pod nim jęknął.

John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu i pomacał sobie tyłek.

— No cóż. Kurde mol. Czyli to tyle, jeśli chodzi o ten stół jako o miejsce do uprawiania seksu. Przynajmniej pani Hudson będzie zadowolona. I tak chciała, żebyśmy przestali się na nim pieprzyć.

Nagłe prychnięcie Sherlocka przeszło w chichot, John mu zawtórował, a potem to już obaj skulili się na podłodze, wtulając się jeden w drugiego, śmiejąc się bezradnie ze łzami w oczach, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

— Nie była zachwycona, kiedy nas na nim ostatnio przyłapała, prawda? — zaświszczał Sherlock. John czuł pod sobą, jak trzęsą mu się ramiona.

— Jezu, ani trochę — zgodził się John z twarzą we wciąż wilgotnych włosach Sherlocka. — Jak ona to nazwała? „Napaścią na higienicznie czystą powierzchnię, z której się przecież je”?

— Nieprecyzyjne określenie — odpowiedział Sherlock, tłumiąc chichot — oparte na błędnym założeniu, jakoby jakakolwiek powierzchnia tutaj poza szkiełkami przedmiotowymi i szalkami Petriego była higienicznie czysta.

— Wiesz, na stole zwykle jest czysto, przez jakieś dziesięć minut po tym, jak ona go wyszoruje — zauważył John. — A potem ty mu się przytrafiasz, wariacie jeden.

Sherlock ugryzł go lekko.

— Albo my mu się przytrafiamy — warknął, a John roześmiał się i go pocałował. Sherlock popatrzył na niego z odrazą, a John zaśmiał się jeszcze raz.

— Resztę tej herbaty wyrzucam — poinformował go, przewracając się z zadowolonym sapnięciem na plecy.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego krzywo.

— Zgoda.

Przez dłuższą chwilę rozciągali sobie i rozcierali bolące mięśnie, a potem udało im się dokuśtykać jakoś do kanapy i się na nią zwalić.

 

***

 

— Napoiłeś mnie tą jarzynową mieszanką, żeby poprawić mi humor, prawda? — zapytał jakiś czas później John.

Dalej leżał rozciągnięty na kanapie, z jedną stopą na podłodze, a głową na bocznym oparciu. Sherlock wyciągnął się na nim i leniwie śledził opuszkami palców bliznę na jego ramieniu. Żadnemu z nich nie chciało się jeszcze ubrać i John był niepomiernie zadowolony z życia, leżąc tak wtulony w Sherlocka. Mógłby tak już zostać na resztę dnia i wcale by mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jak dotąd Sherlock nad czymś myślał i był tymi myślami daleko, o milion mil stąd (zdaje się, że wielozadaniowy był tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś o nim mówił albo w trakcie obciągania), ale kiedy to usłyszał, skupił wzrok z powrotem na Johnie.

— Ciekawa teoria — powiedział, przeciągając samogłoski. — Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że zmuszanie ludzi smutnych do udziału w niezdrowych eksperymentach jest powszechnie praktykowane przez ogół ludności. Poprawię się, dostosowując moje zachowanie to przyjętych norm. Jestem pewny, że Lestrade bardzo się ucieszy, kiedy go powiadomię, że to tobie może za to podziękować.

— Teraz też to robisz, zgadza się? — uśmiechnął się szeroko John. — Jesteś akurat na tyle irytujący, żeby to było ujmujące. Próbujesz mnie pocieszyć po tym, co było wczoraj.

Sherlock przechylił głowę.

— I co, działa?

John się roześmiał.

— Wiesz, że działa, głupolu. — Opuścił rękę na oparcie kanapy i na ramiona Sherlocka, czubkami palców zataczając mu na skórze kółeczka. — Regularnie czytasz mi w myślach; powiedz mi, jak się teraz czuję.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, zadowolony z siebie.

— Niewytłumaczalnie się rozczulasz, kiedy po prostu robię to, na co mam ochotę. To się właściwie dobrze składa. Zwykle i tak robię to, na co mam ochotę.

— Ale odrobinę to przejaskrawiasz, kiedy mam zły nastrój. — John uśmiechnął się i spuścił głowę, zamykając oczy. Po chwili drugą dłoń dał Sherlockowi we włosy.

— Dzięki — powiedział cicho. — To miłe. I pomaga.

— Mmm. — Sherlock wrócił do starej Johnowej rany po kuli i prędzej czy później John przysnął tak z rękami w jego włosach i ciałem przytulonym do jego ciała.

 

***

 

Obudził się jakiś czas później, czując, jak Sherlock stuka mu palcami o żebra.

— O, przepraszam. Nie miałem zamiaru cię budzić. — Dłoń Sherlocka znieruchomiała. — Śpij dalej.

John przeciągnął się trochę – Sherlock leżał dalej w tej samej pozycji co wcześniej, a Johnowi wszystko zesztywniało po tym, jak potraktował cały swój organizm w kuchni. Była to jednak niewielka niewygoda, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że dalej miał podołek pełny nagiego detektywa konsultanta, bo zazwyczaj Sherlock nudził się i wstawał na długo przed tym, jak John był gotowy to zrobić. John mruknął coś niewyraźnie z satysfakcją i nachylił się, żeby pocałować Sherlocka we włosy.

— Mam wrażenie, że może już nadrobiłem ten brak snu z zeszłego tygodnia. Chryste, ile godzin przespałem od wczoraj?

— Spokojnie mógłbyś pospać jeszcze trochę. Czasami potrzebujesz niewiarygodnie niedogodnych ilości snu. — Sherlock nadstawił się pod opartą na jego skroni dłoń Johna, praktycznie mrucząc po kociemu, i John się uśmiechnął. — Śpij.

John pozwolił sobie rozkoszować się uczuciem oplatania na golasa równie gołego Sherlocka.

— Ludzie nie mają wielkiego zbiornika na sen, który można cały naraz napełnić, Sherlock — powiedział, składając mu na głowie delikatne pocałunki. Sherlock poruszył się nerwowo i zaraz uspokoił. — Nie da się za jednym zamachem odrobić zaległości z całego tygodnia. I zanim spróbujesz mnie przekonać – ty też tego nie potrafisz. Powinieneś bardziej o siebie dbać.

— Ty o mnie dbasz. Ja nie muszę.

John odchylił się trochę do tyłu, żeby zmierzyć go sardonicznym spojrzeniem

— Okej, to była przesada, nawet jak na przytulanie się na kanapie. Poważnie myślałeś, że to łyknę?

Sherlock zrobił obrażoną minę.

— Od ośmiu godzin nic na sobie nie miałem — powiedział marudnie. — Powinieneś wierzyć we wszystko, co mówię, i tylko roztapiać się, aż zostanie z ciebie mała kałuża szczęścia. Przestań wszystko psuć.

— Lada chwila będziesz znowu strzelał po ścianach — powiedział mu ze śmiechem John. — Patrz, już się wiercisz. Nie możesz wytrzymać. Wstawaj i idź coś podpalić, jeśli tylko nie będzie to mój sweter ani mieszkanie, to droga wolna.

Sherlock uniósł głowę, żeby przyjrzeć mu się uważnie.

— Musiałbym pójść do szpitala Bartłomieja.

— Czekaj, poprawka — zdecydował John. — Nie wolno ci podpalić żadnego mojego swetra, mieszkania _ani szpitala_.

— Testy próbek, John. — Sherlock miał swoją najlepszą minę z gatunku „czemu ze wszystkich stron otaczają mnie idioci”. John go pocałował i Sherlock zrobił minę trochę – ale tylko trochę – mniej zirytowaną. — Muszę je przeprowadzić w szpitalu, John. Tu nie mam odpowiedniego sprzętu. — Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i położył się z powrotem. — Ale mogę jeszcze poczekać. Pójdziemy jutro.

— Nieźle kłamiesz, ale jeszcze za słabo. — John zmienił pozycję i lekko go odepchnął. — Już cały wibrujesz. Idź się ubrać. Wezmę prysznic i pójdziemy do szpitala. Nie przeszkadza mi to.

Sherlock przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

— Nie muszę iść od razu — powiedział. Było widać, że musi iść od razu.

John wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i przytknął wargi do ucha Sherlocka.

— Sherlock — powiedział wolno leniwym, usatysfakcjonowanym głosem — chodź, złapiemy mordercę.

Nie minęło dziesięć minut, a obaj byli wykąpani, ubrani i za drzwiami.

 _I może_ , pomyślał ostrożnie John, _tym razem nikt nie zostanie nawet postrzelony._  

* * *

 

Od Autorki:

SPOJLER: tym razem też ktoś zostanie postrzelony.

 


	8. Chapter 8

— Nie.

— Ale John…

— Nie.

— Zachowujesz się zupełnie nieracjonalnie…

— Nie.

— Nie rozumiem, na czym polega problem…

— Sherlocku Holmesie. — John oparł się o blat i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. — Nie pójdę dla ciebie zrobić sobie dobrze w szpitalnej toalecie. Jak tak bardzo chcesz natychmiast dostać próbkę nasienia, to sam możesz sobie iść taką wyprodukować.

— Zupełnie nie mam na to czasu — zaoponował nonszalancko Sherlock. — Poza tym pozyskiwanie próbek od samego siebie to w nauce szemrana praktyka.

— Szemrana… ależ ty pierdolisz — oskarżył go John. — Faszerowanie partnera narkotykiem w rządowym laboratorium to jest szemrana praktyka. Bicie trupa własną szpicrutą to jest szemrana praktyka. Przeprowadzanie wszystkich eksperymentów z udziałem istot ludzkich, jakie ci przyjdą do głowy, na tym samym obiekcie, a mianowicie na mnie, to jest szemrana praktyka. Ty _uwielbiasz_ szemrane praktyki w nauce.

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi i zrobił przerwę w zmienianiu szkiełek pod mikroskopem. Byli w szpitalu świętego Bartłomieja, a Sherlock przez długie godziny spokojnie zajmował się swoimi niezrozumiałymi sprawami, zanim postanowił podnieść Johnowi ciśnienie. John dał uśpić w sobie czujność, patrząc z przyjemnością, jak Sherlock bawi się swoimi zabawkami, gdy znienacka spadło na niego takie żądanie, żeby niezwłocznie poszedł się pomasturbować dla nauki.

_Nigdy się nie nudzę._

Sherlock zmienił taktykę.

— Nie przejmujesz się przyszłymi ofiarami? One cię dalej obchodzą, zgadza się?

— Ja cię — powiedział z fascynacją John. — Poczucie winy. Chyba udało ci się odkryć coś, co tłumi podniecenie seksualne jeszcze skuteczniej niż perspektywa walenia konia w publicznym pomieszczeniu, które regularnie tonie po sufit w rzygach, gównie i krwi. Brawo. Nie przestajesz robić na mnie wrażenia.

Sherlock plasnął szkiełkiem o blat roboczy.

— Na czym właściwie polega problem? U nas w łazience robisz to bez przerwy.

John zaparł się pięściami o blat z drugiej strony i popatrzył na Sherlocka spode łba.

— U nas w łazience _robiłem_ to bez przerwy, zanim zaczęliśmy się pieprzyć codziennie po całym mieszkaniu! — fuknął ze złością. — Absolutnie nie narzekam na ten cały seks, bo on jest _fantastyczny_ , ale ja mam prawie czterdzieści lat. _Wszystko ze mnie wycisnąłeś._ Choćbym nawet nie mógł się doczekać, żeby sobie zwalić w publicznym kiblu, to _fizycznie nie jestem dzisiaj zdolny do następnego orgazmu dla twojej przyjemności_.

— Uch — odezwała się zza jego pleców Molly i zawahała się w drzwiach.

John przez chwilę gapił się prosto przed siebie, a potem ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Ach, Molly. — Sherlock na pełną moc włączył swój uśmiech Czarująco-Ujmujący. — Pewnie nie znasz tu nikogo, kto dałby się namówić, żeby szybko dostarczyć mi świeżą próbkę nasienia? Nie potrzebuję dużo, wystarczy tyle, żeby wyszło na jedno, dwa szkiełka.

Molly na chwilę zaniemówiła, pewnie zastanawiając się nad kilkoma możliwymi odpowiedziami, ale w końcu zdecydowała się na:

— Nie.

—  _Nikt_ nie zna nikogo, kto zechciałby co dostarczyć świeżą próbkę nasienia, Sherlock — powiedział w dłonie John. A to dlatego, że _nikt_ nigdy nie będzie chciał ci dostarczyć świeżej próbki nasienia.

— Ty codziennie dostarczasz mi świeżych próbek nasienia — sprzeciwił się Sherlock. — Zdaje się, że powinienem je zachowywać na wypadek, jakby miały się jeszcze kiedyś przydać.

John wziął głęboki oddech.

— Spróbuj choćby pomyśleć o wykorzystywaniu naszej zamrażarki do…

— A zresztą, John, jeśli w tutejszych toaletach przeszkadza ci brak higieny, to Molly utrzymuje swoją kostnicę w stanie idealnej czystości. Na pewno nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żebyś zrobił sobie przerwę tam — uznał Sherlock, najwyraźniej przekonany, że właśnie rozwiązał problem Johna. — Prawda, Molly?

Molly zamrugała, zaskoczona.

— W zasadzie… tak, miałabym coś przeciwko temu.

— Odpowiedź — powiedział mu stanowczo John — brzmi „nie”. A odpowiedź na twój pomysł z kostnicą _tym bardziej_ brzmi „nie”.

Sherlock spojrzał na nich oboje z niesmakiem i wrócił do swoich szkiełek.

— Molly — powiedział John, trąc sobie oczy — daj mi chwilę, żebym doszedł do siebie po wyniszczającym ataku wstydu, to przywitam się porządnie.

— Nie jest ci wstyd, kiedy nasza rozsypująca się ze starości gospodyni zastaje nas w trakcie różnych…

—  _Sherlock_. — John uszczypnął się w grzbiet nosa. — _Nie_.

Sherlock się obraził, a John spróbował uśmiechnąć się do Molly. Trudno powiedzieć, jaka mina mu wyszła, ale na jej widok Molly cofnęła się tylko o krok.

— Tak… Ja tylko… przyniosłam fiolki z krwią — powiedziała z niejakim trudem i odstawiła je ostrożnie na któryś stół. — To ja już sobie pójdę.

— Tak, Molly, dziękuję, daj mi znać, jeśli coś się zmieni w sprawie nasienia — przypomniał jej Sherlock, regulując mikroskop. Molly uciekła z laboratorium.

John westchnął, patrząc, jak wychodzi.

— Sherlock. Ta linia, pamiętasz, oddzielająca bycie ujmująco irytującym od wkurwiania mnie. Właśnie ją przekroczyłeś.

Sherlock nie podniósł nawet wzroku znad swojej pracy; dalej bawił się pipetami i szkłem.

— Nieprawda — stwierdził. — Idź mi po kawę, dobrze? Molly tak szybko wyszła, że nie zdążyłem jej poprosić.

— Wyszła, bo powiedziałeś jej, żeby poprosiła kolegów, żeby się dla niej spuścili do kubka, i namawiałeś ją, żeby pozwoliła mi zwalić sobie w jej miejscu pracy, w otoczeniu trupów — wyjaśnił mu John, przewracając oczami. — Chyba sam się o to prosiłeś.

Sherlock wciągnął powietrze przez nos.

— Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem w tej chwili bez kawy. — Podniósł głowę i zapatrzył się na Johna wyczekująco.

John odpowiedział mu równie uporczywym spojrzeniem, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Tak. Widzę.

Sherlock zadarł głowę wyżej.

— Mógłbyś łatwo zaradzić tej sytuacji.

John w zamyśleniu pokiwał głową.

— A wiesz, rzeczywiście mógłbym.

Sherlock jeszcze trochę się w niego powpatrywał. Johna to nie ruszyło.

— John — powiedział wolno Sherlock. — Proszę cię, czy przyniósłbyś mi kawę?

John kiwnął głową i wstał.

— Brawo! Jedno magiczne słowo.

Sherlock myślał przez chwilę, podczas gdy John szukał u siebie w kurtce portfela. Potem z powrotem włączył swój Superujmujący Uśmiech.

— John. Proszę cię, czy przyniósłbyś mi też próbkę nasienia?

— Widzę, że się starasz — odpowiedział wesoło John — ale nie ma mowy.

 

***

 

Dobrą stroną Sherlocka, myślał sobie John, wracając do laboratorium, w każdej ręce mając po wstrętnej szpitalnej kawie, otwierając sobie drzwi biodrem i uważając, żeby nie poplamić sobie mankietów, było to, że wprawdzie facet łatwo fiksował się na jakimś pomyśle, ale też potrafił zupełnie o nim zapomnieć, jeśli się odpowiednio odwróciło jego uwagę.

Kiedy John postawił przy nim papierowy kubek, Sherlock poderwał głowę. W oczach miał ekscytację, wręcz szaleństwo.

— Metal! Kontakt z ołowiem, John! — wykrzyknął, zeskakując z krzesła i chwytając Johna za ramiona. — Ołów! Oczywiście!

Cały wysiłek, żeby nie wylać sobie kawy na mankiety, poszedł na marne. John westchnął.

— Oho, no, ja nie mogę, ołów – odpowiedział uspokajającym tonem, odstawiając swój kubek na blat, żeby jego zawartość nie skończyła za chwilę na koszuli. Poklepał Sherlocka po ramieniu w geście znaczącym „brawo ty”. — Ołów.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego wilkiem.

— Ołów! — Rozłożył ręce, zachwycony genialnością tego stwierdzenia, czekając, aż reszta świata dostrzeże, jaki z niego geniusz.

Reszta świata niczego nie zauważyła. John był prawie pewny, że sam ma minę neutralną z przechyłem w stronę głupiej.

— Chętnie bym cię jakoś zachęcił albo pochwalił — powiedział mu po chwili — ale nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.

— O moje _próbki_ — jęknął Sherlock z taką miną, jakby John nie rozumiał go specjalnie, żeby się nad nim poznęcać. — Są w nich śladowe ilości ołowiu, sugerujące podobny stopień narażenia. Krew pochodzi od ofiary – jeśli nasienie pochodzi od mordercy, to to mocno sugeruje, że obaj ci ludzie pracowali w podobnych warunkach. _Ewidentnie_.

— Ewidentnie — powtórzył po nim John, unosząc brew. — I co? Raz w tygodniu jedli razem lunch i zrzucali się na kubełek próbek farby?

Sherlock spojrzał na niego ze złością.

— Umyślnie zgrywasz tępaka — poskarżył się.

John przewrócił oczami.

— Dobra. Dorośli nie trują się ołowiem, jedząc farbę. Może mają takie samo hobby, które wiąże się z tym zagrożeniem, albo obaj pracowali na budowie, gdzie nawdychali się pyłu z domieszką ołowiu. Ale jesteś pewny, że te próbki pochodzą od mordercy? Zdawało mi się, że dalej nie jesteśmy pewni.

Sherlock się rozpromienił.

— Właśnie! — krzyknął, jakby wszystko było zupełnie jasne i nieskomplikowane.

John zupełnie się pogubił.

Sherlock spochmurniał.

— Dlaczego potrzebujesz aż tyle snu — powiedział drwiąco — skoro i tak _prawie wcale_ nie wysilasz mózgu, to ja nigdy nie zrozumiem. Pozwól, że ci to wytłumaczę, John: idź na drugie miejsce zbrodni. Pobierz próbki. Przynieś je tutaj. Ja je, wiesz, tak trochę posprawdzam… i rozwiążę sprawusię. — Zrobił krótką przerwę. — Proszę.

John parsknął.

— O, pewnie, oczywiście jak powiesz „proszę”, to nie poczuję się urażony całym tym syfem, którym właśnie na mnie nabluzgałeś. — Sherlock wydął wargi i zmrużył oczy, a John westchnął. — No dobrze. Domyślam się, że chcesz sprawdzić, czy w obu tych miejscach zostało coś po tej samej osobie. Ale to drugie morderstwo zostało popełnione w biurowcu, zgadza się? Raczej nie ma tam nigdzie listew podsufitowych. Gdzie mam patrzeć?

Zdegustowany, Sherlock opadł z powrotem na krzesło.

— Sprawdź u góry na ściankach działowych między boksami, John, może jeszcze mam iść z tobą i cię potrzymać za rękę?

— Rób tak dalej — powiedział mu John, zakładając kurtkę i podbierając Sherlockowi kilka torebek na dowody. — Wylądujesz dzisiaj na kanapie, a ja będę miał twoje łóżko z drogą pościelą z bawełny egipskiej i luksusowymi poduszkami wypchanymi pierzem tylko dla siebie.

— Pościel jest z bawełny _pima_ , nie _egipskiej_ — zawołał za nim Sherlock przez zamykające się drzwi. — A poduszki są _puchowe_.

 

***

 

— Kurna, puch to też pierze — mamrotał pod nosem John, niezbyt sprawnie próbując otworzyć sobie wytrychami zamek w drzwiach do biura, w którym policja znalazła ciało jebanego Victora Trevora. Zabójca chciał pewnie uchwycić podobieństwo do budynku, w którym John zastrzelił projektantkę wnętrz. Jak jakiś pierdolony artysta. Zasrana prima donna. — Zresztą, co to w ogóle jest pima? Nie ma czegoś takiego. Kto słyszał o jakiejś tam pimie. Drań pewnie ją po prostu wymyślił.

Drzwi ani drgnęły, niezależnie od tego, ile John na nie sapał i groźnie patrzył. Przynajmniej alarm dalej był wyłączony; John nie miał większej ochoty tłumaczyć się przed Sally, w razie gdyby zgarnął go dzisiaj Scotland Yard. Miał przeczucie, że wyrwałaby mu się „próbka nasienia” i Sally w najlepszym wypadku więcej by się do niego nie odezwała, a w najgorszym dopilnowała, żeby zamknęli go w psychiatryku.

No, ale jak będzie za długo majstrował przy drzwiach, to pewnie i tak go zgarną. Zamiast tego poszedł na tył budynku, chodził, aż nalazł otwarte okno, chwycił się parapetu, podciągnął się, przy czym tylko trochę zakłuło go w ramieniu, i prędko przerzucił nogę do środka.

Czuł się wysportowany i zadowolony z siebie, póki wpełzając do środka, nie zahaczył swetrem o coś ostrego i go sobie nie rozdarł. Wyrzucił z siebie pod nosem ciąg rozzłoszczonych przekleństw i opuścił nogi na podłogę, macając nową dziurę. Może pani Hudson da radę go naprawić. Kuźwa. Przynajmniej Sherlock się ucieszy. Nie dało się zresztą tak całkiem wykluczyć, że cała ta wycieczka została zaplanowana tylko po to, żeby John spruł sobie sweter.

— Co to ma za znaczenie, pima, egipska czy z cholernej Narnii, bawełna to bawełna. — Włączył latarkę i spróbował sobie przypomnieć, gdzie dokładnie znaleziono Victora. A nie na pierwszym piętrze? Tak mu się zdawało, że na pierwszym piętrze. — To bawełniana pościel. Po prostu powiedz, że masz bawełnianą.

Chryste, teraz zamieniał się w Sherlocka: mówił do niego, kiedy go przy nim nie było. Zaraz będzie wrzeszczał na ludzi jak rozpieszczony królewicz, żeby mu przynosili płyny ustrojowe, i parzył współlokatorowi dziwne herbaty.

Bogu dzięki, oświetlenie fluorescencyjne na schodach było chyba włączone na amen, więc się nie potknął, nie sturlał na dół i nie skręcił sobie karku. Na pierwszym piętrze uchylił drzwi klatki schodowej, żeby nie przepuścić za dużo światła, prześliznął się przez nie i spróbował się zorientować, gdzie znaleziono ciało; miał wtedy inne rzeczy na głowie.

Tu już nie było światła. Potknął się o gaśnicę i strącił ze ściany apteczkę, kiedy podszedł do nich za blisko, zaklął i zaczął oglądać od góry ścianki działowe boksów. Pokryte były chyba głównie grubą warstwą kurzu i włosów z wyraźnym brakiem krwi i spermy morderców. Biedny Sherlock byłby taki zawiedziony.

Piętro wyżej rozległy się strzały.

John poderwał głowę, usiłując namierzyć, skąd to. Dźwięk był głośny i dla niego rozpoznawalny, ale dla ludzi w tej dzielnicy przypuszczalnie już nie. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby ktoś go usłyszał z zewnątrz. Jeśli on nie zadzwoni na policję, to nikt tego nie zrobi.

No cóż. _Kurwa_.

 _Zawsze ktoś musiał zostać postrzelony._ John naprawdę powinien zadzwonić po policję i sobie pójść, bo w przeciwnym razie postrzelony zostanie jeszcze ktoś i prawdopodobnie będzie to on. Oczywiście miało swoje plusy znalezienie się w końcu w sytuacji, w której a) wiedział, co robić, i b) miał szansę zbić kogoś na kwaśne jabłko.

Och. To brzmiało _cudownie_.

Nie. Nie. Nie mógł oczekiwać, że Sherlock z troski o swoje bezpieczeństwo pozwoli uciec mordercy, a potem samemu pakować się prosto w niebezpieczeństwo bez broni ani wsparcia, nie mając pojęcia, co tam na niego czeka.

— Cholera — szepnął, wybierając 999, i bezgłośnie pobiegł w stronę schodów, a potem na parter. Na klatce schodowej oczywiście nie było zasięgu. Kurwa. Nie popisał się. Napisał SMS-a do Sherlocka, mając nadzieję, że wiadomość zostanie przesłana, kiedy odzyska zasięg.

**Drugie miejsce zbr, schody. Strzały. Dzwoń po yard.**

— Może będę miał szczęście i na parterze akurat będzie ktoś, kogo będę mógł zbić na kwaśne jabłko — mruknął, wciskając „wyślij”. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwał pod drzwiami, a kiedy niczego nie usłyszał, otworzył je ostrożnie i prześliznął się na drugą stronę.

Tak się złożyło, że na parterze rzeczywiście ktoś był i mało brakowało, a rozwaliłby mu głowę gaśnicą. John złapał ją, zanim uderzyła go w czaszkę. Minus był taki, że tym kimś okazała się Sally Donovan, która wlepiła w niego przerażony i jednocześnie wściekły wzrok. John tylko się na nią zagapił z otwartymi ustami.

— Sally? — wypalił cicho, puszczając gaśnicę. — Co ty tu u diabła robisz?

—  _John?_ — Sally miała taką minę, jakby miała zamiar jeszcze raz zamachnąć się na niego gaśnicą. Musiał przyznać, że nie wygląda to dobrze. Gdyby uważała, że jest zamieszany w te morderstwa, wyglądałoby wręcz spektakularnie niedobrze. — Co _ja_ tu u diabła robię? To raczej co _ty_ tu u diabła robisz? Do kurwy nędzy, ty nieszczęsny idioto, kazałam ci się trzymać od tej sprawy _z daleka_ …

— … _To kto oberwał właśnie kulkę na drugim piętrze…?_

— Policjant, z którym tu przyszłam, sukinsynu, a my będziemy następni, więc spierdalaj stąd, ale _już_ …

—  _Cześć._

Oboje obrócili się w korytarzu. Było ciemno, ale Johnowi udało się dojrzeć kształt mężczyzny, chyba z wymierzonym w jego pierś karabinem. Facet nie celował za dobrze – John dostałby zapewne w szyję, nie w głowę czy w pierś. Strzały, które słyszał wcześniej, nie pochodziły z karabinu; albo ten człowiek przerzucił się z jednej broni na drugą i pobiegł na dół jak sprinter klasy olimpijskiej, albo było ich co najmniej dwóch.

— Ha — uśmiechnął się szeroko John. — Sherlock miał rację. Gość jest jeszcze niższy ode mnie. W dodatku podkrada teksty Moriarty’emu. Artysta się znalazł.

Sally nawet nie mrugnęła – nie spuszczała z oka intruza, a z ręki nie wypuszczała gaśnicy, ale drwina i niedowierzanie biły od niej potężnymi falami.

— Żarty. Teraz. Naprawdę?

Czując jej aż namacalną wzgardę, John znów się uśmiechnął, pokazując zęby.

— Żadnej z tobą zabawy, Sally.

— John — powiedziała mu wolno Sally, bo wyglądało na to, że zabójcy się nie śpieszy — wynagrodzę ci to, odwracając na chwilę wzrok. Jeśli miałeś zamiar zrobić w najbliższej przyszłości coś _bardzo nielegalnego_ , to teraz byłby na to idealny moment.

John zmarszczył czoło.

— Miałem tylko jednego siga, Sally, który teraz leży gdzieś u was w depozycie dowodowym. Nielegalne pistolety nie rosną na drzewach, wiesz. Nie wyczaruję ci tak, ot drugiego.

— Jesteś _nieuzbrojony_? — syknęła. — Powiedz mi, że Sherlock gdzieś się tu schował i zaraz zrobi coś szalonego i genialnego. Proszę cię.

— Sherlock jest w szpitalu Bartłomieja — odszepnął John. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że sytuacja tak szybko zrobi się groźna? Oczywiście nie licząc faktu, że _zawsze tak było_. — Ja przyszedłem tylko po próbkę nasienia.

Udało jej się nie wbić w niego zdumionego wzroku, ale ledwo ledwo.

— Przyszedłeś _po co_?

Kurde. Wiedział, że mu się to wymsknie.

— Albo krwi — uspokoił ją John i został postrzelony w szyję.

 

***

 

— O, to coś nowego — wymamrotał John, kiedy się ocknął. Bolała go lewa strona szyi. Zdecydowanie nie była to ta sama broń – wyglądało na to, że karabin strzela pociskami ze środkiem usypiającym. John jęknął i pomasował sobie ramię – ręce miał skrępowane obie razem opaską zaciskową. Z przodu – co za amatorzy. — Mogę sobie dla odmiany dłużej pospać dzięki temu, że Sherlock wysłał mnie gdzieś z jakąś szaloną misją.

— Oboje przez ciebie zginiemy, Johnie Watson — warknęła cicho obok niego Sally — a moją jedyną pociechą jest to, że zanim umrę, będę mogła powiedzieć „a nie mówiłam?”

Znajdowali się w ciasnym, pogrążonym w absolutnej ciemności pomieszczeniu (zapewne w schowku gospodarczym) i wytężając słuch, John mógł usłyszeć za drzwiami dwa głosy. Głosy były dość daleko i nie zbliżały się do nich. Sally siedziała obok i też miała ręce spięte przed sobą.

— Za chwilę, jak się do końca obudzę, będę mógł zerwać tę opaskę — uznał John. — Może ty też dasz radę?

— Jesteś niski, ale cięższy ode mnie. — Sally oparła głowę o ścianę. — Jeszcze mi wszystko wiruje. Może za pół godziny?

John się zastanowił.

— Masz jakieś pojęcie, która może być godzina? Mam nadzieję, że dostaliśmy coś, co szybko działa i szybko przechodzi. Wolałbym nie martwić się odsypianiem tego jak po popijawie, jak wtedy Sherlock.

Sally prawie się roześmiała.

— Dalej mam ten filmik w telefonie — przyznała — ale nie. Nie mam pojęcia. No, ale przynajmniej nie ślinię się i nie jęczę „John”, to już jest coś.

— Zawsze to jakiś powód do dumy — zgodził się John, koncentrując się na tym, żeby skupić wzrok. Oboje zamilkli, usiłując otrzeźwieć po podanym im narkotyku. Dziesięć, może piętnaście minut później John ostrożnie potrząsnął głową i wstał, trzymając się ściany. Kiedy nie zakręciło mu się od tego w głowie, chwycił końcówki opaski zębami, zaciągnął ją, jak się dało najmocniej i z rozmachem opuścił ręce, starając się, żeby opadły po bokach ciała, tak żeby rozerwać zaciągniętą na nadgarstkach opaskę.

Zerwała się z głośnym trzaskiem. John zamarł, nasłuchując, czy tamte dwa głosy nie umilkną, a potem nie zrobią się głośniejsze, ale nic się w nich nie zmieniło.

— Okej. Okej. Poczekaj, znajdę coś odpowiednio ostrego i zrobię coś z twoją — powiedział cicho, sunąc ręką po ścianie, aż natrafił na jakąś półkę. Przebiegł po niej palcami, szukając czegoś ostrego, ale i takiego, żeby dało się za to złapać.

— Jak mnie czymś dźgniesz, to postawię ci zarzuty — uprzedziła go Sally zrezygnowanym głosem.

— Dobrze wiedzieć. — Szukanie czegoś po omacku wśród nieznanych przedmiotów było jeszcze trudniejsze, kiedy człowiekowi zależało na tym, żeby ronić to bezszelestnie. I nie do końca mu się to udało.

Na całe szczęście puszka z farbą nie pękła, kiedy uderzyła o podłogę. Narobiła jednak imponującego łomotu.

– Jezu, John! Już lepiej przestań i poczekaj, aż się do reszty obudzę i będę mogła sama się tym zająć!

— Kurwa, obawiam się, że to słyszeli. — Głosy na chwilę umilkły, a potem zaczęły się do nich zbliżać. Słychać w nich też było o wiele większą złość.

— Pewnie że słyszeli — szepnęła z wściekłością Sally, wstając niezgrabnie, oparta o ścianę. — Jeśli mamy szczęście, to słyszeli to w Scotland Yardzie. Może kogoś podeślą.

— Przydałoby się. — John przestał przeszukiwać półkę i podniósł puszkę.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i John zamachnął się puszką i trafił kogoś z całej siły – i z _ogromną_ satysfakcją. Dochodzące z korytarza słabe światło było jednak zbyt jasne – drugiego napastnika zobaczył za późno, żeby zrobić unik, i mocno dostał pięścią w szczękę. W połączeniu z narkotykiem cios był za silny i John się przewrócił.

Bolało. Na szczęście nie uderzył się w głowę.

Ktoś wysoki – John znowu miał trudności ze skupieniem wzroku – trzymał broń, tym razem prawdziwą. Wyglądał na _nieprzeciętnie_ wkurzonego.

— Co to ma być — zapytał mężczyzna, patrząc ze złością na Johna, jakby to była jego wina, że został zamknięty w schowku – do jasnej cholery?

 _Psiakrew_ , pomyślał John, _zostanę dzisiaj postrzelony dwa razy._ Przynajmniej Sherlock się ucieszy ze zniszczonego swetra.

* * *

Od Autorki:

Ta-DAM! Jeszcze jeden rozdział, epilog i do domu!

 


	9. Chapter 9

Od Autorki:

Dobra, tak w zasadzie to już jest ostatni rozdział, potem będzie jeszcze epilog, jak to zwykle u mnie. Hurra!

* * *

— Wybił… chyba wybił mi ząb! — Mężczyzna, któremu John dał właśnie po głowie, leżał skulony na podłodze za plecami tego wysokiego. Po twarzy lała mu się krew, głos miał bełkotliwy i płaczliwy. — Keith, on mi chyba wybił ząb!

John był raczej zadowolony z siebie. Narkotyk ze strzałki, którą oberwał, miał jedną zaletę: podtrzymywał jego dobry humor. Oczywiście niewykluczone, że pomagały mu w tym poczucie zagrożenia i okazja, żeby przywalić porywaczowi puszką farby. Tak trochę pomagały.

—  _Rany boskie._ — Wysoki mężczyzna, zdaje się, że Keith, dalej wyglądał tak, jakby chciał kogoś udusić, ale John zaczynał się domyślać, że niekoniecznie jego. — Zamknij ryj, kurwa, może jeszcze każdemu, kogo zwiążesz i zamkniesz w schowku, podasz jeszcze nasz adres? _Jezu święty_.

— Nie wiem, czy nie złamał mi też nosa — zaskamlał ten mały.

— Chryste. Porwanie. Ile ty masz lat, dziesięć? _Nie warto brać zakładników_ , durniu, nigdy, a już zwłaszcza _glin_. — Uniósł broń i wycelował Johnowi w pierś. Johnowi oddech uwiązł w gardle. — Glin, które teraz wiedzą, _jak mam na imię_. Człowiek wszędzie ich ze sobą targa, pilnuje jak dzieci, żeby mu nie uciekli, jak ten tutaj próbował, aż coś pójdzie nie tak. No fajna zabawa! A jak będzie po wszystkim, to co z nimi zrobisz? Wypuścisz? Taki miałeś plan? Pokazać im, jak wyglądamy, a potem wypuścić? — Facet westchnął. — Słuchaj, po prostu idź po broń i ich zastrzel. Nawet pozwolę ci to zrobić. Ty tak lubisz strzelać do ludzi.

— Nie! — krzyknął ten niski, przerażony, i zerwał się na nogi. — Tego nie zabijaj! To jest chłopak Holmesa, jak zastrzelisz Holmesowi chłopaka, to _po nas_ , nie żyjemy, nie będzie co zbierać, a ile się zdążymy po drodze nacierpieć…

—  _Co?_ — Keith zmarszczył czoło i obejrzał sobie Johna od stóp do głów.

John odpowiedział mu wzrokiem, ocierając krew z ust. Ugryzienie, które zostawił mu Sherlock, kiedy załamał się stół, też znowu krwawiło, więc na pewno wyglądał strasznie, ale przynajmniej nie tak fatalnie jak ten mikrus. „ _Trzeba było widzieć tego drugiego”,_ pomyślał i zachichotał.

Rety, jakie dobre prochy.

Keith zrobił krzywą minę.

— Porwałeś – chłopaka – tego socjopaty.

— Zaraz tam socjopaty — upomniał go John ze swojej budzącej strach pozycji, to jest z podłogi, na której leżał, cierpiał na zawroty głowy i sobie krwawił. Obrócił się odrobinę, żeby popatrzeć na Sally. — Dlaczego to zawsze ja kończę jako panienka w opałach? — poskarżył się. — To nie jest fair. Sherlock jest zdecydowanie ładniejszy, ale to zawsze mnie ktoś przypina bombę albo przywiązuje mnie naprzeciwko jakiejś skomplikowanej pułapki jak z Bonda, żeby on mógł mnie uratować. Co ja takiego w sobie mam, co mówi „beksa i oferma”? Może to przez te swetry?

— Zamknij się, zanim rzeczywiście dostaniesz kulkę — powiedziała mu Sally, osunęła się po ścianie z powrotem na podłogę, zamknęła oczy i kucnęła na podłodze. — Chryste, czemu nie mogli użyć zamiast tego jakiegoś środka, po którym byś stracił kontakt z otoczeniem i zaczął się ślinić? Przynajmniej nie bolałaby mnie przed śmiercią głowa.

Wyglądało na to, że cała ta sytuacja z prochami i napiętą atmosferą podoba jej się dużo mniej niż Johnowi.

— Nie moja wina, Keith! On się tu kręcił! Co miałem zrobić? — Niski facet złapał tego drugiego za łokieć. Keith strząsnął jego dłoń. — Możemy go wykorzystać. Zagrozić mu, żeby Holmes się wycofał. Założę się, że jakbyśmy mu wysłali pocztą palec…

— Podejdź na tyle blisko, żeby mi urwać palec, koleś, to ci palec odgryzę — powiedział mu John z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

Keith uśmiechnął się kpiąco, dalej mierząc do Johna z pistoletu, ale przesunął lufę, tak żeby nie celować w pierś, tylko w nogę.

— W takim razie co tu robi ta baba? Holmes ma tylko tego doktora.

— Rozmawiali. Znali się. Ona pewnie też jest ważna. Mógłbym jeszcze raz przejrzeć mejle, może znajdę…

— Nie. — Keith pokręcił głową. — Jeśli już musimy wziąć zakładnika, to tylko jednego. W dodatku to _glina_ , Chryste, gliny nie można potem tak po prostu _wypuścić_. Idź po broń.

Mały zniknął im z pola widzenia, a John poleciał do tyłu i wylądował w połowie na Sally. Sally stęknęła cicho w proteście.

— Spadaj — poleciła mu marudnie, słabym głosem. — Chyba zrobiłeś się od tych prochów nie tylko dwa razy bardziej denerwujący, ale i dwa razy cięższy. Przepędzą mnie ze Scotland Yardu śmiechem, jeśli dam cywilowi za mnie zginąć, zwłaszcza że on i tak mnie zabije zaraz po tobie.

— Jasne — odmruknął John. — To by było bardzo w moim stylu. Ale mnie dobrze znasz.

Keith westchnął niecierpliwie, a jego partner wrócił truchcikiem z drugim pistoletem.

— Kurde, nienawidzę zakładników. Każdemu takiemu się wydaje, że to on dowodzi. Proszę posłuchać, doktorze Watson, niech się pan posunie. Albo mój brat zastrzeli najpierw pana, a potem tę sukę. Ona i tak umrze, ale pan może przeżyć albo nie.

John wzruszył ramionami.

— Ależ proszę bardzo. Zastrzelcie mnie. Nie dam wam ot, tak zabić Sally.

— My nie żartujemy! — powiedział ze złością Keith.

A potem oczywiście – bo to nie ten kompetentny był tu niebezpieczny, tylko ten głupi – John został postrzelony w ramię.

_Kurwa._

_Bolało._

Bolało dokładnie tak bardzo, jak pamiętał z pierwszego razu. Wyrwał mu się stłumiony, niewyraźny krzyk i padł na Sally. Jednak mógł oddychać, co znaczyło, że napastnik nie trafił w płuco. Czyli niby nie było tego złego…

— Aua — udało mu się powiedzieć, po czym zupełnie zakrwawił Sally. Na szczęście chyba jej to nie przeszkadzało, szarpnęła się tylko do przodu, próbując zatamować krwawienie.

Keith odwrócił się gwałtownie, rozwścieczony.

—  _Co jest, kurwa?_ Sam siebie nie słuchałeś, jak gderałeś przed chwilą, że jak Holmes nas dorwie, to _nie będzie co zbierać_? — zawołał. — Jeśli to tutaj źle pójdzie, to pójdziemy siedzieć, ale jeśli zrobimy krzywdę doktorowi, to będziemy gorzej niż martwi!

— Kazałeś go zastrzelić! Tak powiedziałeś!

— Przysięgam na Boga — zasyczał na niego Keith, wyrwał mu pistolet i rzucił nim w głąb korytarza — gdybyś nie był moim pieprzonym bratem, z miejsca bym cię zabił i tyle by było.

— Ej! — krzyknęła na nich Sally. — Może byście tak najpierw zrobili coś z tym, że wykrwawia wam się zakładnik, wiecie ten, co to „jak coś mu się stanie, to po nas”, a _potem_ się kłócili? Niezły plan, co?

Keith popatrzył na nią spode łba, ale warknął na brata, żeby poszedł po apteczkę.

— Wiszą na śśś… ścianach — wydyszał uczynnie John. — Blisko schodów. Na jedną wpadłem po ciemku.

Brat otworzył szeroko oczy, pokiwał głową i poszedł.

Sally uważała, ale i tak bolało, kiedy zdejmowała z siebie Johna, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do jego rany. Keith w każdym razie nie ruszał się, żeby jej pomóc; dalej trzymał ich na muszce, tak jakby któreś z nich było w stanie poruszyć się na tyle szybko, żeby mu zaszkodzić. Przynajmniej wyglądało na to, że chętnie poczeka z zastrzeleniem Sally, aż ta dopilnuje, żeby John nie umarł.

Sally Donovan nie płakała. Ale wyglądała na bardzo przestraszoną i złą. Obie ręce miała śliskie i czerwone od jego krwi.

— Jak wykitujesz — powiedziała mu — Sherlock mnie też zabije, więc nie waż się stawiać mnie w sytuacji, w której będę musiała strzelać do twojego chłopaka.

— Sally — uśmiechnął się John, ogłupiały od narkotyku, adrenaliny, a teraz także utraty krwi. I może jeszcze szoku. — Jak ty zawsze wiesz, co powiedzieć.

— Znalazłem! — Brat Keitha przybiegł z powrotem, po czym stanął tam tak, zagubiony, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć. — Uch, mam apteczkę!

— To _dawaj ją tu_ , do cholery — warknęła na niego Sally, wciąż uciskając ranę w piersi Johna. — I rozetnij mi to – żeby to zrobić, będę potrzebowała obu rąk, a zdziwię się, jeśli brat będzie miał do ciebie tyle zaufania, żeby dać ci potrzymać nas na muszce albo opatrzyć ranę od kuli.

— Przetnij jej opaskę i daj jej apteczkę — zgodził się po chwili Keith. — Zastrzelę ją, jeśli się stamtąd ruszy. Nie stój blisko nich dłużej, niż musisz.

— Nie wiem… nie wiem, czy…

– Na miłość boską. — Sally otrząsnęła się, uklękła i pozbyła się opaski w taki sam sposób, w jaki zrobił to John. Obaj mordercy szarpnęli się, jakby chcieli się rzucić w jej stronę, ale ona tylko z powrotem ucisnęła bark Johna, który stęknął, usiłując się nie skarżyć. — Po prostu kopnij ją do mnie, czy wszyscy w tym budynku oprócz mnie jednej są _totalnie do niczego_?

— Ej — zaprotestował John, zamykając oczy z bólu — przed chwilą nie dopuściłem do tego, żebyś zginęła.

— Dając się _postrzelić_ – odparowała Sally.

— Ale to jest sposób, w którym jestem dobry — zażartował John. — Robię to drugi raz. Rutyna.

— Zamknij się, tracisz krew za każdym razem, kiedy opowiadasz głupi żart, one nie są nawet śmieszne. — Sally popatrzyła wilkiem na niskiego brata. — No? To jaki masz plan? Co zrobisz, kiedy John umrze i w końcu uda ci się zrobić ze Świra zabójcę? Powiesz mu „Kurde, wiesz, spanikowałem, myślałem, że ta wredna, otumaniona prochami baba czymś mi przyłoży”? Założę się, że Sherlock dobrze to przyjmie.

Niższy facet zrobił nerwową minę, ale popchnął apteczkę w jej stronę.

— John. Skoro masz siłę ruszać buzią, to użyj jej do przytrzymania sobie rany, to ja w tym czasie otworzę apteczkę. I dociskaj _mocno_ , nie tchórz mi tu i nie kwicz, że boli.

— Boli? — wydusił z siebie John, krzywiąc się jednak z bólu, kiedy przejmował od niej uciskanie rany. — Dalej mogę oddychać. Czuję się cudownie. To jest zupełna łatwizna. Poprzednim razem dusiłem się własną krwią, miałem ją w płucach.

— Kutas gada więcej niż ty — poskarżył się bratu Keith. — Co ty miałeś w nabojach, u diabła?

— Wiesz, to pewnie wcale nie przez narkotyk — powiedziała zrzędliwie Sally, wyciągając z apteczki nożyczki i zaczynając się wyżywać na biednym swetrze Johna, odsłaniając bliznę na jego drugim ramieniu.

— Popatrz — powiedział z trudem John, prawie na wdechu — Teraz mam dwie… do pary.

— Stul pysk. — Sally pracowała szybko i sprawnie. Bolało, a zanim skończyła zakładać opatrunek polowy, John był pewnie biały jak kreda, ale zapowiadało się na to, że nie umrze w najbliższym czasie. Jak na razie wszystko przebiegało znajomo. Niestety prawdopodobieństwo, że dotrze niedługo do szpitala, malało w oczach.

— Jeśli teraz do mnie strzelicie, sami będziecie musieli go nieść — powiedziała Sally braciom, którzy dalej stali w drzwiach. Ręce trzymała na widoku, na piersi Johna.

Keith nie był zachwycony myślą, że będą musieli pilnować dwojga zakładników.

— Dobra. Oddaj nożyczki.

Wyciągnęła je i usiadła ciężko obok Johna, a niższy brat z wahaniem, ostrożnie podszedł bliżej, żeby po nie sięgnąć.

Sally wykręciła całe ciało, obróciła nożyczki i dźgnęła go nimi prosto w szyję. Krew trysnęła jej na twarz i mężczyzna się szarpnął, ale ona się nie wzdrygnęła, tylko zawzięcie wbijała je dalej. Nie trafiła idealnie; krew nie biła zbyt mocno, więc raczej nie uszkodziła żadnej ważniejszej żyły ani tętnicy, ale John domyślał się, że nie ma to jak nożyczki wbite w szyję, żeby człowieka rozkojarzyć i utrudnić mu kontratak.

Brat wrzasnął cienko i bulgotliwie i zamachał bezsilnie rękami; Sally przyciągnęła go do siebie, za blisko, żeby Keith mógł do niej strzelić. Keith zaklął, doskoczył do nich, odciągnął brata, uderzył Sally, aż osunęła się na podłogę, i przystawił jej broń do twarzy.

John przeturlał się, przygryzając policzek, żeby znieść nagły ból w ramieniu, złapał Keitha nogami za nogi i pociągnął mocno. Klnąc, Keith się przewrócił, ale nie wypuścił z dłoni pistoletu i użył go, żeby uderzyć Johna prosto w opatrunek. Johnowi powietrze uszło z płuc i na chwilę wszystko utonęło w bieli.

Ale kiedy wrócił mu wzrok, był tam Sherlock.

Przypuszczalnie dalej był przytomny. Sądził zresztą, że jego podświadomość nie zafundowałaby mu tej wersji Sherlocka.

Sherlock zostawił płaszcz w szpitalu i stał teraz chudy i straszny w swoim szytym na miarę garniturze. Wyglądał jak rozwścieczony upiór. Znalazł pistolet, który Keith rzucił w głąb korytarza; teraz użył go, żeby przywalić mordercy w twarz. Kiedy mężczyzna padał na plecy, John usłyszał chrzęst kości i zobaczył rozprysk krwi.

Mnóstwo krwi rozchlapywało się tego wieczoru. Należało mieć nadzieję, że nikt tutaj nie jest chory na nic wyjątkowo paskudnego.

Sherlock rzucił się na ziemię za Keithem i… _Jezu_ , wyglądało na to, że nie ma zamiaru przestać. Po prostu dalej go bił. Szarpnął go za obie ręce, wykręcił mu je do góry, a potem na plecy, wybijając je ze stawów, po czym wykręcał je dalej, coraz wyżej – facet wrzeszczał, ale Sherlock tylko wgniótł jego pokaleczoną twarz w podłogę i zabrał się poważnie za jego nerki. Johnowi zdawało się, że słyszy, jak pękają żebra, ale mógł się mylić, nie był w najlepszym sanie. Miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

— Sherlock — powiedział ochryple — jestem ranny w ramię. Kto mi będzie robił herbatę, jak będziesz siedział w areszcie, czekając na proces o pobicie ze skutkiem śmiertelnym?

Sherlock przestał, wstał – Keith charczał mu u stóp – i dał mu ostatniego szybkiego kopniaka. Tym razem na pewno gdzieś pękło żebro albo dwa.

— Sherlock! — upomniał go John. Sherlock popatrzył na niego; jego twarz dalej była zastygłą wściekłą maską. Przechylił głowę. Obrócił pistolet w palcach, celując prosto prosto w młodszego z braci, który dopiero teraz, kiedy już było na to za późno, trzymając się za szyję zaczynał się podnosić z miejsca, gdzie przycupnął w kącie.

— Który cię postrzelił? — zapytał groźnie Johna Sherlock.

— Nie — zabronił mu John. Nie zabijesz go. Sally tu jest i na pewno cię aresztuje.

— Zrobię to — zgodziła się Sally, trochę psując efekt, kiedy spróbowała podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej i jej się to nie udało.

— Aha. Czyli ten — wywnioskował z czegoś Sherlock, wlepiając oczy w niższego z braci. Facet skamląc skulił się pod ścianą.

— Sherlocku Holmesie — powiedział stanowczo John — nie złamię serca mojej matce, pozwalając, żeby mój partner został gościem królowej. Harry już to zrobiła. Dwa razy.

Sherlock zatrzymał się na moment i zmarszczył brwi. Obrócił się i popatrzył na Johna wilkiem.

— To zupełnie nie to samo co kradzież dwustu funtów z kasy sklepowej, John.

— Masz rację, zupełnie — zgodził się John. — Sharon odsiedziała wyrok _o wiele_ szybciej niż ty odsiedzisz, jeśli zastrzelisz człowieka na oczach funkcjonariuszki policji. Poza tym do czasu, aż wyjdziesz, zrywam z tobą, przysięgam na boga, nawet jeśli będę musiał zadzwonić po Andersona, żeby powynosił z mieszkania twoje eksperymenty, kiedy ja jeszcze będę w szpitalu.

Lufa pistoletu trochę opadła.

— Tego byś nie zrobił — powiedział niepewnie Sherlock. — Nie poprosiłbyś _Andersona_. To by już było kopanie leżącego.

— Jeszcze pozwolę, żeby mu koledzy pomogli. No, dalej, sprawdź: blefuję, czy naprawdę to zrobię?

— Jesteś naprawdę wredny — poskarżył się Sherlock. — Patrz, przecież cię _ratuję_. — Ale odłożył pistolet na podłogę, a twarz zaczęła mu wracać do normy.

— Lepiej chodź tu i obejrzyj rany, jakie odniosłem w bitwie — zaproponował wesoło John. — Popatrz. Teraz mam drugą do pary.

— O mój boże — wymamrotała leżąca obok niego na podłodze Sally — czyli teraz, jak masz tu kogoś, kto cię będzie słuchał, będziesz drugi raz opowiadał wszystkie te głupie żarty, które mówiłeś mnie?

— Mówiłeś _Sally_ niestosowne żarty na miejscu zbrodni? — zapytał Sherlock, odsuwając się od brata Keitha.

— Ona nic dla mnie nie znaczyła, przysięgam — zapewnił go John.

— Jeśli dalej masz ten pistolet, mógłbyś zamiast niego po prostu zastrzelić mnie — zasugerowała marudnie Sally. — Już dość mnie boli głowa i bez patrzenia na ten wasz kabaret.

Niski brat z pewnym opóźnieniem rzucił się przed siebie, a Sherlock, szybki jak wąż, strzelił mu w tynk nad głową.

— Nie próbuj — ostrzegł go. — Bardzo bym się w tej chwili ucieszył, gdybym został zmuszony cię zabić. — Drugą ręką wyjął telefon i zaczął pisać SMS-a. — Po prostu sobie tak posiedź do przyjazdu policji, to może jeszcze dożyjesz następnego dnia.

— Sherlock — odezwał się podejrzliwie John — czy ty piszesz do Grega? _Dopiero teraz_ zawiadamiasz policję? Nie wpadłeś na to, żeby to zrobić, _jak dostałeś mojego SMS-a_?

— Gdybym dostał jakiegoś SMS-a, zawiadomiłbym policję wcześniej. — Sherlock odłożył telefon, ale zanim to zrobił, John zdążył zauważyć, że odrobinę trzęsie mu się ręka. — Przyszedłem, bo chciałem poszukać z tobą próbek.

— Stęskniłeś się za mną. — John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. — To chodź, daj buzi.

— John, jesteś ranny i krwawisz, a ja robię, co mogę, żeby nie wymordować wszystkich, którzy mieli z tym coś wspólnego, i nie zaciągnąć cię do jakiejś jaskini — powiedział mu z wahaniem Sherlock. — Jeśli podejdę do ciebie za blisko, przypuszczalnie zwalę się na ciebie i się poryczę. A tego byś sobie przecież nie życzył.

— A wiesz, że to brzmi fantastycznie. — John uniósł jedną dłoń. — Jednak trochę boli — dodał żałośnie.

—  _Chryste_. — Sherlock opadł na kolana, wsunął Johnowi palce we włosy i pogłaskał go ostrożnie. Dalej trzymał pistolet, ale nie ściskał go mocno. — Nic ci nie jest? Stop, oczywiście że nie, widzę, że nic ci nie jest. Sally świetnie udziela pierwszej pomocy, nawet jeśli policjantką jest _wyjątkowo_ marną – ale _nic ci nie jest?_

— Odwal się — powiedziała mu Sally.

— Nie, Sherlock, nic mi nie jest, nic mi nie jest. — John podniósł rękę i dotknął jego twarzy, przypadkiem zostawiając na niej długi czerwony ślad. Sherlock wyglądał z nim jak jakiś obłąkaniec. — I uszy do góry, zniszczyłem sobie ten sweter. _Nie cierpisz_ tego swetra.

Sherlock się uśmiechnął.

— Rzeczywiście nie cierpię tego swetra.

— No. Tego. Dla tego swetra nie ma już powrotu. Ten sweter wyzionął ducha. A żeby było jeszcze lepiej, będę miał teraz blizny do pary.

— Tak — powiedział Sherlock, marszcząc czoło — już mówiłeś.

— Naprawdę? — upewnił się John i zemdlał.

* * *

Od Autorki:

Nie martwcie się, naprawdę nic mu nie będzie. Nic, czemu nie dałoby się zaradzić w szpitalu.

Ludzie, jestem taka padnięta, że aż nie wiem, czy dam radę skończyć epilog do następnej niedzieli. Nawiasem mówiąc, jeśli przypadkiem nie wiecie jeszcze z mojego tumblra ani Antidiogenes Club, to jestem w ciąży, a wprawdzie drugi trymestr reklamowany jest jako fala ożywczej energii bez porannych mdłości, ale TO WSZYSTKO NIEPRAWDA. Nie wierzcie im. Oni wszyscy kłamią.

I nie panikujcie, jestem dorosła i zabezpieczona finansowo, a mój mąż i ja od dawna planowaliśmy tę ciążę. :D Moje obecne nieszczęście było jak najbardziej zamierzone, a lekarz mówi, że jestem zdrowa, po prostu nie zachwycona swoim stanem. Ha ha.

Jak tak spojrzeć wstecz – ta nieustanna spowodowana huśtawką hormonów drażliwość wyjaśnia zapewne, dlaczego w tym fiku było aż tyle zadręczania się i trudnych emocji.

Pozytyw jest taki, że mój pokój w szpitalu ma wannę z hydromasażem, z której będę mogła skorzystać, jak zacznę rodzić. Pojęcia nie miałam. Wiedzieliście, że w szpitalach mają dla rodzących kobiet jacuzzi? Bo ja nie.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Johna obudził ból w ramieniu, sztywna szpitalna pościel i ból głowy, od którego miał ochotę napaść na pierwszą osobę, która się do niego odezwie.

— Regulację dopływu morfiny masz po lewej. — Głos Sherlocka był cichy, łagodny. Sugerował, że Sherlock wolałby uniknąć konfrontacji. Zapewne humor Johna widać było na pierwszy rzut oka.

— O boże, tak, morfiny, błagam. — John pomacał na ślepo tą mniej uszkodzoną ręką (ta druga była w temblaku) i tak długo naciskał guzik, aż wszystko zaczęło mu się znowu robić rozmyte i puchate. — Mmm, jak ja cię kocham.

Kiedy Johnowi twarz ułożyła się w szeroki odurzony uśmiech, Sherlock uniósł brew i też się trochę uśmiechnął.

— Ej, słuchaj… zaczął John.

— Masz teraz rany postrzałowe do pary, tak, wiem — powiedział mu Sherlock i westchnął. John wbił w niego wzrok.

— Skąd…

— Przysięgam na boga — odezwała się z drugiego brzegu łóżka Sally. Kiedy John się obracał, zaskoczony, pokój rozjechał mu się trochę w oczach. — Jeśli opowiesz ten cholerny żart _jeszcze raz_ , to uduszę cię twoją własną poduszką, nieważne, uratowałeś mi życie czy nie.

— Chociaż przyznam ci tyle, że spora część pielęgniarek uznała, że to zabawne — zapewnił go Sherlock.

— Za pierwszym razem — wtrąciła Sally. — W tej chwili już tylko im ciebie żal, a w końcu one też będą chciały cię udusić poduszką.

John bardzo usilnie próbował myśleć mimo otulającej go narkotykowej mgły.

— Sherlock — udało mu się powiedzieć, popatrzeć z powrotem na niego i zmarszczyć czoło. Sherlock wydął usta, usiłując się nie uśmiechnąć. — Co robi Sally Donovan przy moim łóżku w szpitalu?

— Sally Donovan siedzi tuż obok ciebie i cię słyszy — powiedziała mu Sally, wracając do swojej krzyżówki. — Sally Donovan uznała, że powinien tu być ktoś, kto nie będzie zastraszał, obrażał, skanował i przepędzał całego personelu medycznego jako niegodnego zajmowania się jego kochanieńkim skarbusiem.

— Słowo, na którym utknęłaś, brzmi „kurak” — powiedział jej złośliwie Sherlock. Sally popatrzyła na niego spode łba i tak ustawiła gazetę, żeby nie widział krzyżówki.

— To nic nie da — poinformował ją John ze współczuciem, ale i znowu przysypiając. — Rozwiązał już całą w głowie.

— Następne to „Samnita” — potwierdził jego teorię Sherlock.

— Dobrze się składa, że wy dwaj wytrzymujecie ze sobą nawzajem — warknęła Sally — bo naprawdę nie przychodzi mi na myśl nikt inny, kto by z wami wytrzymał.

John uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko.

— Siedzisz przy moim łóżku, żeby się upewnić, że nic mi nie będzie. — Sally umyślnie go zignorowała. — Ja też z tobą wytrzymuję, Sally.

— Nie roztkliwiaj się za bardzo, bo twój chłopak zrobi się zazdrosny — poradziła mu zrzędliwym tonem, wycelowała w Sherlocka zadarty podbródek i znów zajęła się krzyżówką.

Sherlock zrobił kwaśną minę.

— Oblacja — powiedział jej.

— Kurde, wezmę sobie nową krzyżówkę — zdecydowała Sally i odłożyła gazetę. — Mam nadzieję, że zanim się za nią zabiorę, John się naćpa i zaśnie, a ty wrócisz do wpatrywania się w niego markotnie jak usychający z tęsknoty wampir.

— Nie martw się — uspokoił Sherlocka John — z tobą wytrzymuję bardziej.

— To chyba oczywiste — odpowiedział sztywno Sherlock. — Jestem o niebo bardziej do wytrzymania niż Sally.

— Plus ty mi obciągasz — zauważył John. Oczy mu się zamykały.

Sally wydała taki sam odgłos jak kiedy znalazła pływającą w ubikacji gnijącą dłoń. John rozpoznał go z ostatniego nalotu narkotykowego na ich mieszkanie.

Sherlock spojrzał na nią groźnie.

— Nie kłóćcie się — wymamrotał John. — Oboje was… Z obojgiem wami wytrzymuję. Oboje jesteście… absolutnie do wytrzymania.

— Wow. Dzięki. — Sally uniosła brwi, a John wreszcie odpłynął.

 

***

 

Kiedy w końcu lekarze wypuścili Johna ze szpitala, Sally odwiozła ich do domu służbowym autem.

Sherlock _nie był zachwycony_. Pomógł Johnowi wsiąść z tyłu, przy czym nie mówiąc ani słowa jakimś cudem zdołał wyrazić, jaki się czuje udręczony i wykorzystany.

— Sally sama zaproponowała, że nas podrzuci, Sherlock, a ty i tak już wydajesz majątek na taksówki — stracił w końcu cierpliwość John. — Wasza wysokość jakoś to chyba zniesie, kurna.

— Ych — otrząsnął się Sherlock. — To może ja pójdę do przodu.

— Będziesz siedział tutaj obok mnie i masował mi kark, albo cię pogryzę — polecił mu John. — Mam ranę postrzałową, zasłużyłem sobie.

— Uratowałem cię przed dwoma uzbrojonymi napastnikami. Moje obowiązki uważam za należycie wypełnione — poskarżył się Sherlock, ale i tak wsiadł razem z nim do tyłu i wsunął mu rękę za kołnierz.

John mu się nadstawił.

— Sally dźgnęła już wcześniej jednego z nich, a przy drugim ja ci pomagałem. Dalej wisisz mi masowanie karku i szyi – aua, ale nie po tej stronie, gdzie mam siniaki, oberwałem też strzałką. — Był teraz na przeciwzapalnych lekach przeciwbólowych i nie bawił się już ani w połowie tak dobrze jak wcześniej. Jęknął, kiedy wykręcił się nie tak, jak należało, żeby zapiąć pas. — Fajnie było na morfinie. Stęskniłem się.

— Ależ wszyscy się stęskniliśmy. Fajnie było, jak byłeś na morfinie — zgodził się z irytacją Sherlock.

— Nie przejmuj się — powiedziała Sherlockowi z fotela kierowcy Sally, zjeżdżając na jezdnię. — Nagrałam go i będziemy mogli sobie później obejrzeć. Obaj macie teraz u mnie w telefonie po jednym filmiku pod wpływem: dla niego i dla niego.

John popatrzył na nią z dezorientacją.

— Chyba wolałbyś nie wiedzieć — mruknął Sherlock.

— Kiedy wreszcie przestałeś nawijać, że masz rany do pary — poinformowała go z radością Sally — i mówić mi, jaka to ja jestem całkiem do wytrzymania, zaproponowałeś szczęście małżeńskie pielęgniarce, która przyszła skontrolować ci dozownik morfiny. — Sally wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu do lusterka. — Zgodziła się.

John zaryzykował jedno spojrzenie na Sherlocka, który wyglądał tak, jakby był gotów sam sobie wykłuć oczy.

Sally zamaszystym gestem włączyła kierunkowskaz.

— Nic się nie martw, spanikowałeś i powiedziałeś jej, że tylko żartowałeś, bo planujesz wyjść za mąż za współlokatora.

Johnowi zaschło w ustach.

—  _Co_ powiedziałem?

— Mmm. Jeśli wierzyć temu, co tam wygadywałeś na prochach, to Sherlock będzie ubrany na biało, mimo że wy dwaj „uprawiacie seks, gdzie i kiedy się da”, bo nie lubi koloru kości słoniowej. A zresztą to przestarzały zwyczaj i – jeśli dobrze słyszałam – trochę protekcjonalny.

John zdrową ręką zakrył sobie twarz.

— Jak chcesz, możesz obejrzeć całe nagranie — zaofiarowała się. — Przyślę ci mejlem.

— Może ten postrzał jednak okaże się śmiertelny — powiedział z nadzieją w głosie John, dalej zasłaniając sobie oczy.

— Pech. Lekarze mówią, że wyzdrowiejesz. — Sally bawiła się wyśmienicie; John pomyślał, że może właściwie woli ją, jak jest sfrustrowana i burkliwa. Przynajmniej Sherlock nie miał nic do dodania, tylko minę miał równie skrępowaną jak John. — Aha, a ta pielęgniarka przyjaźni się z kobietą, do której będziesz chodził na fizjoterapię. Więc domyślam się, że jak się z nią spotkasz, to cię zapyta, co tam u narzeczonego.

John resztę drogi do domu postanowił przesiedzieć w nadąsanym milczeniu.

 

***

 

Kilka dni później John miał właściwie swojego ramienia serdecznie dosyć. Był ograniczony do okropnych środków przeciwbólowych, bo nie chciał wnosić niczego lepszego do domu, w którym mieszkał były narkoman. Na twarzy miał bolesnego, żółknącego siniaka, drugiego, głębszego, na całym boku szyi, a żebra bolały go po tym, jak najniższy morderca Londynu najwyraźniej go w nie kopnął, kiedy John był nieprzytomny, dupek jeden.

Nie, John Watson nie był zadowolony z życia.

A Sherlock był _najgorszym_ pielęgniarzem, jakiego można sobie było wyobrazić.

W czasie tych pierwszych kilku dni, które John przeleżał na kanapie, nie mogąc się ani ruszyć, ani odpowiednio głośno zaprotestować, John był wykorzystywany jako stół (dwa razy), przedmiot tylko częściowo dobrowolnego eksperymentu naukowego (osiem razy), strasznie znudzony słuchacz do testowania pomysłów (raz) oraz podpórka pod rozmaite książki, narzędzia i instrumenty (cztery razy). Do tego należało doliczyć jedną wyjątkowo pamiętną okazję, kiedy został rozciągnięty na podłodze w celu odtworzenia przebiegu morderstwa.

Prawdę mówiąc, wszystko to nie odbiegało szczególnie od tego, jak zwykle mijał tydzień w 221 b, ale tym razem Sherlock przebił jeszcze to wszystko, przynosząc do domu kolejną porcję tej ohydnej jarzynowej herbatki – tym razem pomidorowej z bazylią. Jakby myślał, że John nie zauważy, że zamiast porządnego Earl Greya dostał do picia zalany wrzątkiem sos do spaghetti. Jakby myślał, że John to po prostu wypije, jakby się do czegoś nadawało.

Dobra. W takim razie John sam sobie zrobi herbaty. Był już duży. Zszedł ciężko z kanapy, podreptał do kuchni i włączył czajnik, usiłując nie zwracać uwagi na to, jak boleśnie nadwyręża sobie przy tym bark.

Herbata nie była znowu taka trudna – poradzi sobie z nią sam.

Niestety okazało się, że sam to może ją równie dobrze prawie natychmiast spieprzyć. Bez zastanowienia sięgnął po kubek prawą ręką, naciągnął sobie wszystko w przykry sposób, zaklął z bólu i potrącił ten cholerny kubek, który roztrzaskał się o podłogę i rozsypał po całej kuchni. Niestety John zdążył wcześniej włożyć do niego torebkę i zalać ją wodą, tak że miał teraz gorącą herbatę na swetrze i wszystkich nielicznych niedobitkach czystych powierzchni kuchennych, podczas gdy podłoga cała usiana była skorupami kubka, wciskającymi się w każdą szczelinę, jaką udało im się znaleźć.

John walnął o stół, raz jeszcze naprawiony, zdrową ręką (tą, która kiedyś była jego chorą ręką; to dopiero było frustrujące, teraz miał dwie chore).

— Kurwa w rzyć jebana i stado kurwiątek!

Sherlock podniósł wzrok znad laptopa Johna.

— Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że wbrew wszystkiemu, co by się mogło wydawać, dalej masz w ramieniu dziurę na wylot? Choćbyś nie wiem ile ją zaklinał, żeby zniknęła? — John zmierzył go wzrokiem, od którego każdy inny skuliłby się ze wstydu lub strachu; Sherlock, na którym nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia, tylko prychnął. — Może powinieneś zamknąć oczy i spróbować jeszcze raz. Tym razem na pewno się uda.

— Stul dziób, mądralo. — John wypuścił powietrze z płuc i popatrzył spode łba na bałagan. — Cholera. _Cholera._

— Powinieneś był po prostu zgodzić się na te mocniejsze leki przeciwbólowe — ciągnął Sherlock, który w ogóle niczym się nie przejął. — Zawsze skłaniałem się ku bardziej ekscytującym sposobom na wprowadzanie się w odmienne stany świadomości; twoje lekarstwa byłyby przy mnie zupełnie bezpieczne.

John zignorował go i uznał, że pieprzy to, nie będzie sprzątał, bo Sherlock ma rację: ma w ramieniu dziurę na wylot. Obrzucił kuchnię jeszcze jednym złym spojrzeniem, z trudem ściągnął przemoczony sweter, wyszedł do pokoju i padł na kanapę. Na szczęście w mieszkaniu było na tyle ciepło, że jeszcze nie zmarzł od lekko wilgotnej koszulki, którą sobie zostawił; jeden promyk słońca w to całe okropne popołudnie.

Sherlock bez słowa wstał z fotela i usiadł obok niego. John osuwał się powoli w dół, póki nie wylądował mu głową na kolanach. Sherlock roztargnionym ruchem położył mu rękę na czubku głowy, drugą ręką dalej pisząc.

John zaczął się czuć trochę lepiej.

Sherlock zerknął na niego z góry.

— Kiedy następnym razem będziesz próbował mnie powstrzymać przed popełnieniem morderstwa, bo jakoby potrzebujesz mnie w domu do robienia herbaty, będę pamiętał, że potem i tak spróbujesz robić ją sobie sam.

John parsknął.

— Tak, jestem pewny, że to ten argument cię przekonał.

— O, jak najbardziej. — Sherlock kilka razy brutalnie pacnął w klawiaturę, po czym zamaszystym gestem zamknął komputer i zsunął go niefrasobliwie na podłogę, ignorując słaby sprzeciw Johna. — Lestrade pisze na klawiaturze jeszcze gorzej niż ty. Chociaż jak wziąć pod uwagę, że w tej chwili możesz dziobać tylko jedną ręką, może na jakiś czas się ze sobą zrównacie.

Johnowi nawet nie bardzo chciało się w odpowiedzi sapnąć z irytacją; była to prawda. W posługiwaniu się klawiaturą był do niczego.

— Czemu w ogóle pisze do ciebie mejle? Zepsuł mu się telefon? _Ty_ mu zepsułeś telefon?

Sherlock odchylił się na oparcie kanapy, dał nogi na stolik do kawy, a wolną ręką machnął lekceważąco.

— Długie teksty łatwiej mu się pisze na komputerze niż na komórce, a Sally myśli, że jeśli Lestrade poda mi więcej szczegółów, to będę jej mniej zawracał głowę.

— Ha. — John uśmiechnął się szeroko. — To nic nie da, ale pomysł niezły. I co napisał?

Sherlock zrobił pogardliwą minę.

— Ci durnie, którzy cię postrzelili, byli spokrewnieni z naszą nauczycielką mordowania – gdyby nie to, ten młodszy nie zostałby oczywiście przyjęty do jej szkoły. Tyle sam zdążyłem wcześniej wydedukować. Usłyszeli, że jestem jakoś powiązany ze śmiercią ich ciotki i postanowili czegoś się o mnie dowiedzieć; to nie było trudne, zostało w moim życiu bardzo niewiele rzeczy, które by się nie przedostały do publicznej wiadomości. Jednak moja poczta elektroniczna wymagała bardziej wyspecjalizowanych umiejętności, więc chyba ten niski na czymś się jednak znał. — Westchnął, rozczarowany. — Na pewno nie na mordowaniu; w tym był skandalicznie cienki.

— A kiedy usłyszeli też, że interesujesz się ich sprawą, spanikowali i postanowili cię przekupić i jednocześnie ci zagrozić przy pomocy Victora — domyślił się John. — To ten niski jest tym wariatem, zgadza się? Tym, który chodził w ludzkiej skórze po tesco i tak dalej. A ten drugi, starszy, ciągle musi go wyciągać z kłopotów.

Sherlock obrzucił go takim spojrzeniem à la „dajcie stu małpom sto maszyn do pisania”, które znaczyło, że wprawdzie John ma rację, ale Sherlock uważa, że to nie jest fair, bo doszedł do prawdy głównie dzięki czczej spekulacji i przypadkowi.

— Musiał, czas przeszły — zgodził się kwaśno — bo obaj są w drodze do więzienia, ale poza tym dobrze.

John uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z siebie.

Sherlock poddał się i zanim odwrócił głowę, odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

— W sumie to dość przyziemne — poskarżył się niedbałym tonem, wyglądając przez okno. — Sally i tak dowiedziała się już wcześniej większości z tych rzeczy, trochę bardziej przyciskając pozostałych zabójców, czym oczywiście nie uznała za stosowne się z nami podzielić. Źle zrobiłem, że od początku nie zostawiłem jej tej sprawy, tak jak zamierzałem.

— Jasne — zgodził się John — mogłeś tak zrobić. Ale wtedy Sally nie byłaby nam winna przysługi, a pewnie by też zginęła. No i oczywiście nie bylibyśmy w Scotland Yardzie znowu w łaskach.

— Jeśli można to tak nazwać — przyznał Sherlock, marszcząc brwi. — To długo nie potrwa.

— Hmm. — John zamknął oczy, a Sherlock w roztargnieniu przejechał mu palcami po skórze głowy. — Ale póki trwa, jest miłe. Sally nawet przyniosła nam coś do jedzenia, bo wie, że ty nie gotujesz.

— Przyniosła nam coś na wynos z knajpy, bo sama też nie gotuje.

— Ma ciężką pracę. Jest dobra w innych rzeczach. Za to ty masz wszystkie umiejętności chemika, tylko za bardzo jesteś zajęty obrażonym paradowaniem w szlafroku, żeby się zniżyć do wykorzystania ich do czegoś, co dla odmiany mogłoby mi się przydać. Hmm. — John odprężył się pod palcami Sherlocka, zadowolony. — Mmm. Kocham cię.

Sherlock przez chwilę milczał.

— … Kocham cię — powiedział w końcu cicho. John wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, a Sherlock zmarszczył czoło. — Tak, tak, nie masz się co rozczulać, już ci to kiedyś mówiłem.

— Ale to co innego, prawda, powiedzieć mi to na osobności i nie w emocjach chwili? — zapytał John, dalej taki wyszczerzony. — Tak jest trudniej.

— Hmm. — Sherlock znowu odwrócił wzrok. — Idź spać.

— Tak jest, sir — powiedział z rozbawieniem John i posłusznie zasnął.

 

***

 

— To jest jakiś absurd.

— Bądź cicho albo stąd wyjdziesz.

Sherlock zrobił pogardliwą minę i wyciągnął się w poprzek niewygodnego plastikowego krzesełka w gabinecie lekarskim w przychodni. Widać było wyraźnie, że wariuje z nudów i nie obchodzi go, czy ktoś się o tym dowie.

— Jesteś lekarzem. Masz _o wiele_ większe doświadczenie niż ta kobieta. Nie potrzebujesz jej. Nie musi ci badać ręki ani przyklejać plastra.

— Sherlocku Holmesie. — John zmierzył go stanowczym spojrzeniem i Sherlock znieruchomiał, słuchając go, chociaż dalej był osowiały. — Nie będę sam sobie diagnozował rany postrzałowej w ramieniu, a już na pewno nie _jadąc na środkach przeciwbólowych_. Pozwoliłem ci tu wejść tylko dlatego, że powiedziałeś, że będziesz się zachowywał przyzwoicie – możesz sobie rozrabiać, ile chcesz, ale idź to robić gdzieś z dala od ludzi, którzy mnie leczą.

Sherlock zrobił obrażoną minę.

— Ależ ja się zachowuję przyzwoicie — stwierdził. — Nie zeskanowałem ci lekarki, nikogo nie okłamałem, nic nie ukradłem, nie przeprowadzałem doświadczeń na żadnych znajdujących się w tym pomieszczeniu substancjach, niczego nie podpaliłem ani nie zrobiłem nic innego z listy, którą z takim dramatyzmem podyktowałeś dzisiaj rano.

John uniósł brwi i zadarł głowę.

— To dobrze. To teraz dodaj do tej listy „bądź cicho” i przestrzegaj jej dalej.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego wściekle, ale umilkł.

Lekarka Johna sama uniosła brwi.

— Potrzebujecie panowie chwili na osobności? Mogę zaraz wrócić. Mam też innych pacjentów.

Sherlock potraktował ją swoim najbardziej zdegustowanym, protekcjonalnym westchnieniem i osunął się bokiem na krzesło.

— Nie, nie, dziękujemy. Mogę wreszcie pozbyć się tego temblaka? — John spróbował posłać jej ten ze swoich uśmiechów, który najgłośniej mówił „jestem człowiekiem odpowiedzialnym i przysięgam, że nie będę podejmował głupich decyzji”. — Chodzę w nim tak _od tygodni_. Przysięgam, że niczego sobie nie nadwyrężę.

— Jeżeli mnie nie wolno kłamać, to tobie też nie — poskarżył się Sherlock. — Ledwo to zdejmiesz, natychmiast zaczniesz wchodzić do budynków przez okna.

— Tylko dlatego, że ty mnie do tego zmusisz…

— A ja myślałem, że „wszyscy sami odpowiadamy za swoje postępowanie”, John…

— Pozwolę panu zdjąć temblak — przerwała im surowo lekarka — jeśli pan solennie obieca, że jak tylko coś zacznie boleć, natychmiast przestanie pan robić to, co spowodowało ból.

— Obiecuję — zarzekł się John. — Przysięgam. Solennie.

— Podstępny _łgarz_ — syknął Sherlock.

Lekarka wstała i zmierzyła Johna groźnym spojrzeniem.

— A to znaczy „jak tylko ja bym powiedziała, że zaczęło boleć”, nie „jak tylko pan by powiedział, że zaczęło boleć”. Robienie czegoś dalej mimo bólu nie jest oznaką siły ani męskości, tylko głupoty, i jeśli pan to zrobi, zaprzepaści pan całą naszą pracę nad tą raną, która jest zdumiewająco czysta i łatwa do zagojenia. Mógłby pan sobie zupełnie zniszczyć ramię w momencie, kiedy wygląda na to, że uda się panu wyjść z tego postrzału bez najmniejszej utraty siły ani mobilności. Myśli pan, że to dobry pomysł?

— Nie, proszę pani — odpowiedział onieśmielony John.

— To proszę wykazać się inteligencją. Jak coś zaboli, proszę przestać. — Wyprostowała plecy i tym razem popatrzyła groźnie na Sherlocka. — A pan niech go lepiej przypilnuje.

Sherlock prychnął.

— Błagam. Przecież nie ma pani zawodowej pewności, że zrobi sobie coś gorszego od opóźnienia procesu gojenia, jest tylko taka możliwość. Mnie się nie da zastraszyć.

Lekarka skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

— Możliwość? Bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo. Czy to wspomniane przed chwilą okno jest warte ryzykowania, że pana partner nieodwracalnie uszkodzi sobie organizm, jeśli akurat będzie miał pecha?

Sherlock spojrzał na nią przez zmrużone powieki.

— Nie — przyznał.

— To może lepiej niech mnie pan posłucha i dopilnuje, żeby nie zachowywał się jak idiota. — Zdjęła rękawiczki. — Jeśli nie macie panowie żadnych pytań, to jesteście wolni.

Sherlock zmierzył ją wzrokiem z góry na dół.

— Normalnie traktuje pani pacjentów inaczej, pani doktor. Ktoś panią przygotował na spotkanie z nami.

Lekarka odwzajemniła spojrzenie.

— Przyjaźnię się z Sally Donovan; dzwoniła dzisiaj, zanim panowie przyszliście. Proszę iść do domu i nie robić niczego głupiego.

Sherlock sapnął, wstał, otulił się płaszczem i wymaszerował. John poszedł za nim, machając jej jeszcze bez przekonania na pożegnanie.

— Mówię poważnie! — zawołała za nimi.

— No — uśmiechnął się szeroko John po wyjściu na dwór, kiedy Sherlock zatrzymywał taksówkę. — Do mnie dotarło.

— Chyba powinieneś uważać i nie mówić aż tyle, jeszcze sobie coś nadwyrężysz — powiedział mu Sherlock, wsiadając, a John roześmiał się i wsiadł za nim.

Przez jakiś czas jechali w milczeniu. John z fascynacją ruszał ręką na wszystkie strony, w końcu jednak przypadkiem prawie dał Sherlockowi w twarz, w zamian za co spotkało go urażone spojrzenie.

— Ale popatrz, mogę prostować łokieć tak daleko jak chcę, i tak długo jak chcę — wyjaśnił, niezrażony. — Fantastyczna sprawa. Mogę podnieść rękę, jak tylko… aua, aua, okej, tak nie mogę. Ale _herbatę_ dam radę zrobić.

Sherlock pozwolił sobie na nieznaczny uśmiech.

— Wiesz, John, naprawdę masz niezdrową obsesję na punkcie herbaty i swetrów.

— Nigdy nie biłem trupa szpicrutą — zauważył sztywno John. — Powiedziałbym, że moje zainteresowania są wyjątkowo nieszkodliwe i zdrowe, dziękuję bardzo.

— Ja go nie biłem dla _przyjemności_ — powiedział mu Sherlock. — Ja go biłem dla _nauki_.

Na krótką chwilę zrobiło się cicho.

— Och, na litość boską — mruknął Sherlock, ale nie udało mu się zachować całkiem poważnej miny. John zaczął bez opamiętania chichotać. — Tak, tak, bardzo śmieszne. Jak sobie pomyślę, że z tobą żyję, to ogarnia mnie zgroza.

— Pomogę ci bić trupa dla nauki — obiecał z nieprzyzwoitą radością John.

— Lepiej nie, jeszcze sobie nadwyrężysz ramię — przypomniał mu Sherlock, próbując popatrzeć na niego groźnie, po czym się zatrzymali i nachylił się do przodu, żeby zapłacić taksówkarzowi. — Twoja pani doktor zadzwoni do Sally i obie przyjdą zrzędzić nam nad głową.

Wysiedli, a taksówka odjechała. John wetknął zwinięte w pięści dłonie do kieszeni kurtki, zadowolony, że nareszcie może to zrobić.

— Nie martw się — uspokoił Sherlocka. — Potrzebuję tylko jednej ręki do bicia twojego…

—  _Trochę mniej wulgarnie, proszę_ — zażyczył sobie Sherlock i poszedł pierwszy, żeby otworzyć.

— Idziesz przodem, żebym nie widział, jak się uśmiechasz — powiedział mu John, wchodząc za nim po schodach — Nie myśl sobie, że nie wiem. Śmieszy cię to, ale nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. — Wciąż chichocząc przez zęby, zamknął za nimi drzwi do mieszkania.

— Nieprawda — zaprzeczył Sherlock, dopadając go i pchając jego zdrowe ramię (należało mieć nadzieję, że już niedługo znów będzie to jego „chore” ramię), aż John oparł się o klamkę. Chichot zamarł mu w gardle. — Poszedłem przodem, żeby przyszpilić cię do drzwi, zedrzeć z ciebie ubranie, nie zahaczając o ten cholerny temblak, i napierać na ciebie fiutem, aż zaczniesz krzyczeć „Sherlock”.

— O boże, tak — westchnął John, którego członek natychmiast zainteresował się sprawą, podniósł ręce do góry i chwycił się Sherlockowej marynarki.

— Uważaj na ramię. — Sherlock zdjął sobie z karku jedną z rąk Johna i uśmiechnął się do niego kpiąco i drapieżnie jednocześnie. — Jak tylko zobaczę, jak choćby napinasz w nim mięśnie, przestanę.

— Co? Nie — zaprotestował John, otwierając szeroko oczy. — To nie fair.

— Lekarz ci zabronił — przypomniał mu Sherlock, ciągnąc go za dżinsy, aż guzik wyskoczył z dziurki. Wsunął dłoń do środka, a John wygiął ciało, nadstawiając się jego palcom. — Przecież nie chcesz sprawić zawodu komuś, kto udzielił ci pomocy medycznej.

John jęknął, starając się nie napinać ręki. Nie było to łatwe.

— W takich momentach — wydyszał, chwytając się go mocniej drugą ręką — nie potrafię się zdecydować, czy jesteś okrutnym błogosławieństwem czy cudownym przekleństwem. Ale – _mój boże_ – kocham cię tak czy inaczej.

— Pewnie jednym i drugim po trochu — odpowiedział uprzejmie Sherlock i zrobił z nim porządek.

* * *

Od Autorki:

Wiem, wiem, ucięłam scenę seksu! Po prostu jakoś tu nie pasowała.

 

 


End file.
